Towards a blue sky
by Dusk Sky
Summary: UA. Kyoya n'attend rien des relations humaines, ni de l'amitié. Il se crée un monde où seule règne la loi du plus fort. Il écrase les faibles qui osent se mettre sur son chemin. Sa vision du monde vacille le jour où il rencontre Ginga Hagane, un adolescent à la bonté écœurante, représentant tout ce qu'il méprise et pourtant doté d'une force et d'une volonté incroyables.
1. Chapter 1 : A spark of hope

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

Dédicace à Ananda. Moi aussi, j'aurai préféré que Lueur d'espoir se termine bien.

J'ai écrit cette fanfic juste après Lueur d'espoir. Je ne l'ai pas publiée immédiatement parce que je pensais la traduire en anglais plutôt mais j'ai abandonnée l'idée (trop chronophage) et faillis ne pas du tout la poster mais, comme elle était déjà écrite, ça aurait été dommage de l'abandonner totalement. (C'est pour ça que tous les titres sont en anglais).

Le premier chapitre et le début du deuxième correspondent totalement à ''Lueur d'espoir'', pour plus de fluidité de lecture.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : A spark of hope**

* * *

Kyoya arpentait le quartier nord de Scarline. Cette ville n'avait rien de beau, mais ce quartier était particulièrement insalubre et mal famé. Il en avait chassé un gang, quelques jours plus tôt. Ces crétins avaient cru pouvoir empiéter sur son territoire. Un sourire méprisant déforma ses lèvres. Ils étaient si faibles... Ça avait été simple de les vaincre. Toutefois, les gens de cette espèce pouvaient se montrer obstinés. Il devait s'assurer qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Certains de ses plus fidèles Chasseurs de Tête avaient voulu l'accompagner. Il était touché par leur offre mais il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Surtout face à des minables pareils. Sans compter qu'un peu de solitude lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il avançait dans les ruelles, la tête haute, d'une démarche de conquérant. Cette ville serait un jour à lui. D'abord, il devait conquérir les bas-fonds. Ensuite, il s'attaquerait au reste.

Kyoya quitta le quartier nord. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. La fierté l'envahit. Ses ennemis le craignaient trop pour oser le défier une seconde fois.

Il décida de continuer sa promenade. Il n'avait aucune raison de retourner à sa base pour l'instant. Il avait donné à ses hommes des ordres pour la journée. Il avait tout le temps devant lui et rien que pour lui.

Les bâtiments devant lesquels il passait semblaient abandonnés, même s'il n'en était rien. Il sentait les présences des habitants derrière les murs trop fins. De la poussière s'élevait à chacun de ses pas. Un pas supplémentaire, une route franchie, et il changeait de monde. Les rues étaient propres et bouillonnantes de vie. Des voitures ronronnaient, des gens s'exclamaient, les bâtiments s'élevaient et s'espaçaient. Kyoya s'y engagea, bien qu'il ressentait un certain mépris pour ceux qui y vivaient. Ils étaient faibles, bien plus que le gang qui avait voulu lui prendre sa place – au moins avaient-ils tenté quelque chose pour changer leur condition. Ceux-là vivotaient, dégoulinants d'une fausse insouciance au point de lui donner la nausée. Il se devait d'y aller toutefois. Il devait apprendre à connaître chaque aspect de cette ville s'il voulait la diriger un jour.

Kyoya se faufila entre les badauds et les gens pressés, tentant de mémoriser et de cartographier cette partie de la ville. Il se concentrait totalement sur sa tâche, occultant en partie les présences qui l'entouraient. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il détestait ces gens. Ils voulaient les voir s'incliner devant lui. C'était la seule place qu'ils méritaient. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas encore s'imposer à eux. Il devait procéder par étapes pour voir son plan fonctionner.

Il tourna dans une longue ruelle qui n'avait pas d'issues. Il évitait ce genre d'endroit d'ordinaire. On pouvait facilement y tendre des pièges. Mais la ruelle semblait déserte, et il avait besoin de s'éloigner de ces abrutis insouciants.

Il avança, les sens aux aguets. Il finit par atteindre un embranchement. Il s'y sentit plus à l'aise. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir devant un adversaire mais il aimait avoir plusieurs options à disposition.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Elle résonnèrent familièrement à son oreille. Il glissa une main sous sa veste et la posa sur le manche de son poignard au manche orné d'un lion – Leone – avant de s'avancer. Ses bottes touchaient le sol en silence. Il frôlait un mur. Il alla jusqu'au bout d'un bâtiment et se plaqua contre lui. Il ne tenait pas à se mettre à découvert sans savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- ...faire payer.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont bien trop forts.

Ces voix lui disaient vraiment quelque chose. Il se pencha pour regarder. Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres. C'étaient les abrutis qui l'avaient défié.

\- Réfléchis Busujima...

\- Ces Chasseurs de Fête sont juste des gamins. Leur chef a le même âge que ceux que l'on raquette.

\- Tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce sont les Chasseurs de Tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Kyoya choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée. Il s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche prédatrice. Ils avaient beau être deux et être plus âgés et grands que lui, il n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Tu devrais te souvenir de ceux qui t'ont écrasé.

Les deux autres sursautèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Vous chasser de ma ville.

\- Tu crois que Scarline t'appartient ?

Kyoya se redressa et fit un pas fier vers eux. Il tressaillirent. Le larbin ne put s'empêcher de reculer même. Son sourire s'accentua.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Tu vas voir ! cria Busujima en se précipitant vers lui.

Kyoya lâcha la garde de Leone. Il n'en aurait pas besoin pour le vaincre. Alors qu'il serrait les poings, prêt à l'accueillir, des pas saccadés attirèrent son attention. Ils étaient nombreux. Ils représentaient un danger.

Kyoya fit un pas en arrière pour mieux jauger de la situation. Des uniformes apparurent derrière le larbin. Il se glissa dans l'ombre avant d'être repéré.

\- Ça suffit ! ordonna un homme.

Busujima se figea, le fusillant du regard. Kyoya recula sans cesser de le toiser avec mépris puis, offense suprême, lui tourna le dos. Il s'éloigna à pas lents. Il aperçut un visage féminin derrière une fenêtre. En l'apercevant, la femme lâcha vivement le rideau qu'elle tenait pour se cacher mais Kyoya avait eu le temps de voir qu'elle tenait un téléphone dans la main.

\- Abrutie ! lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Dans ses quartiers, les habitants avaient la décence de les laisser régler leurs affaires sans prévenir personne. Il devrait trouver un moyen de les débarrasser de leurs mauvaises habitudes...

Kyoya s'éloigna. Au lieu de retourner vers son territoire, il se dirigea vers les quartiers un peu plus aisés de la ville. Les policiers allaient patrouiller un moment. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire interroger.

Les bâtiments s'espacèrent encore. Les blocs d'immeubles laissèrent place à des immeubles moins imposants et à des maisons. Les gens flânaient et discutaient et riaient. D'autres promenaient leurs bestioles. Des familles se baladaient. Des groupes d'enfants avançaient sans chaperon mais débordant de joie et d'insouciance, en totale confiance. Ce spectacle ridicule et faux agaçait Kyoya. Il aurait dû choisir un autre jour pour quitter son quartier. Il y aurait eu moins de monde dehors.

En apercevant un parc, il fit demi-tour. Cet endroit devait grouiller de monde. La pensée seule de leurs réjouissances lui donnait la nausée.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps ? demanda une voix pointue.

\- Mon père et moi on voyage beaucoup. Je pense qu'on ne va pas trop tarder à partir.

Kyoya se retourna avec agacement. Il en avait marre de tous ces abrutis qui déblatéraient sur leurs vies insignifiantes.

\- Quel dommage...

Kyoya les détailla rapidement. Celui qui avait la voix pointue était un minus. Il avait des cheveux vert clair et des yeux marrons. L'autre était un adolescent, aux cheveux roux en bataille. Son expression dégoulinait de bienveillance. Sûrement parce qu'il était trop frêle pour pouvoir se défendre. Kyoya avait remarqué que, plus les gens étaient bas sur l'échelle de force, plus ils tentaient de se rendre sympathiques. Sûrement pour éviter de se faire prendre à partie. Un duo de faiblards en somme.

Le minus pâlit quand il l'aperçut et s'immobilisa. Son corps se mit à trembler. Kyoya eut un rictus de mépris. Voilà la réaction qu'il devrait bientôt provoquer chez tous les habitants de Scarline. Le roux posa une main sur le dos de son ami pour le soutenir.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Il parlait d'une voix chargée d'inquiétude.

\- On-on devrait partir, fit l'autre en tentant de reculer.

Gardant sa main posée sur lui, le rouquin releva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kyoya. Il semblait intrigué. Il ne montrait pas une once d'inquiétude. Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent tandis que sa satisfaction s'envolait. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Normalement, il impressionnait même les gens qui n'avaient pas croisé sa route. La réaction du gamin en était la preuve. Ce gringalet devrait baisser les yeux, se soumettre face à sa puissance plus qu'évidente.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda l'adolescent.

La façon dont il posait la question laissait penser qu'il leur offrait à tous les deux la possibilité de répondre.

L'enfant s'agrippa à sa veste.

\- Ne lui parle pas ! Il est dangereux.

Il se couvrit la bouche en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé fort. Le roux le lâcha. Kyoya s'attendait à les voir détaler à tout moment. Il savourerait leur fuite.

\- Tu as entendu ? fit Kyoya d'une voix basse.

Le regard du rouquin se mit à briller de détermination.

\- On ne fait que se promener. On en a bien le droit. Viens Kenta.

Et il s'approcha de lui, sans montrer aucune peur. L'enfant hésita mais s'empressa de le suivre. Kyoya était interloqué même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer. S'il n'arrivait pas à imposer son autorité à ces gamins, comment pourrait-il espérer régner sur la ville ?

Il fit un pas vers eux. Cela suffit pour faire fuir le minus mais les sourcils du rouquin se froncèrent.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me défier.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait. C'est quoi ton problème ?

L'enfant s'agrippa à lui.

\- Allons-nous en Ginga !

\- Écoute-le Ginga, ordonna Kyoya en détachant chaque syllabe et en faisant claquer son nom.

Le rouquin se détacha doucement de l'enfant.

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser faire comme ça.

Kyoya se planta face à lui.

\- Tu veux te battre peut-être ?

Ginga fit un pas vers lui.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de te faire comprendre, ça me va.

Kyoya fouilla dans son regard. Il n'y avait de la place que pour la détermination. Aucun éclat de peur ou d'appréhension ne s'y manifestait. Pourtant, il devrait s'inquiéter. Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre lui. Ou même de résister une minute. Son corps avait une apparence si frêle... Des gens bien plus costauds que Kyoya s'inclinaient devant sa force sans même chercher à lutter. Pourquoi réagissait-il différemment ?

\- On se bat ici ou ailleurs ?

Sa question électrisa Kyoya. Ce gringalet était sérieux. Il montra les dents. Il punirait cet affront.

\- Maintenant, grogna-t-il.

Alors qu'il comptait se jeter sur lui, se moquant éperdument des nombreux témoins qui les entouraient, des coups de klaxon retentirent. Kyoya se figea tandis que Ginga se retournait. Une voiture ralentissait dans leur direction.

\- C'est mon père...

Il se retourna vers Kyoya, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, et se frotta le crâne, gêné.

\- Je ne peux pas finalement.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris. C'était bien prévisible comme réaction. Il n'avait rien de spécial.

\- Ça te dérange si on reporte notre combat à demain ?

L'étonnement envahit Kyoya.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas sympa, je sais, mais j'ai vraiment pas le choix. On se donne rendez-vous au parc demain, d'accord ? Après midi.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos pour lui cacher son trouble.

\- Salut papa !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif et traversa la route. Il retournait vers ses quartiers. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'ils soient encore surveillés, il avait besoin de quelque chose de familier. Ce gringalet, ce... Ginga, le perturbait. Personne n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec lui. Certains l'avaient méprisé – ils ne se l'étaient permis que très peu de temps – beaucoup le craignait, même parmi les siens d'autres, plus rares, le respectaient et lui vouaient une dévotion sans faille. Mais là... ça avait été différent. Le rouquin n'avait pas eu peur de lui mais il ne le déconsidérait pas pour autant. Il l'avait défié, par pur principe, sans le connaître. Il se disait prêt à le combattre, d'égal à égal.

Kyoya secoua la tête. Il mentait, jouait la comédie, comme tous les autres. Personne ne pouvait être aussi différent. Malgré sa promesse, il ne viendrait pas demain. Soit il se contenterait de rester loin du parc, soit il préviendrait les autorités qui lui tendraient un piège. Il n'accepterait pas ce combat.

Bien que cela le préoccupait énormément, il parvint à chasser cela de son esprit. Il devait se focaliser sur son environnement pour rentrer chez lui en toute sécurité. Il avança à toute vitesse dans les quartiers paisibles. Il voulait retrouver son territoire au plus vite. Être loin de tout cela.

Il se sentit plus à l'aise lorsque les bâtiments délabrés commencèrent à apparaître.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya arriva au lieu de rendez-vous bien plus tôt que prévu le lendemain. Il voulait pouvoir l'explorer, apprendre à le connaître avant la venue de Ginga. S'il venait. Kyoya continuait d'en douter. Il était venu parce qu'il ne manquerait jamais une promesse de duel, même quand celle-ci était sûrement fausse. Il était trop fier de sa force pour agir comme un lâche.

Il entra dans le parc. Heureusement, comme la semaine avait commencé, il n'y avait presque personne. Kyoya prit soin de s'installer dans un coin tranquille, suffisamment proche de l'entrée pour voir qui entrait et sortait du parc, tous les itinéraires de fuite possibles en tête au cas où ce soit un piège. Il existait toujours cette possibilité. Les idiots bien pensant et faibles, pour se faire bien voir, n'agissaient jamais par eux-mêmes.

Kyoya resta tapi près des arbres, à demi-caché, les sens aux aguets. Les minutes passèrent sans le pousser à bouger. Il observait et écoutait en silence. Rien ne se passait.

Soudain, la silhouette de Ginga apparut dans son champ de vision. Kyoya le suivit des yeux. Le roux avançait nonchalamment, se balançait presque joyeusement, tenant un sac en papier rempli dans une main. Il ne ressemblait pas à une personne qui l'avait défié. Kyoya le suivit sans faire de bruit. Ginga alla s'asseoir sur un muret. Il posa son sac à côté de lui et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un hamburger qu'il mangea avec délice. Il ressemblait de moins en moins à une personne qui avait osé le défier. Kyoya commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé de cette intense détermination. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Kyoya s'avança à découvert. Ginga leva la tête. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un immense sourire traversa son visage.

\- Salut ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Kyoya croisa les bras, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

\- Nous devons nous battre.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

Ginga prit un autre hamburger. Il commença à le déballer mais s'arrêta au plein milieu de son geste. Il le tendit vers Kyoya.

\- Tu en veux un ?

\- Non.

\- Deux ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Je suis venu me battre.

\- Il faut prendre des forces avant de faire de l'exercice.

Le rouquin se remit à manger de bon cœur. Kyoya attendit un peu mais il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la situation.

\- Tu te rends compte que je vais te casser la gueule ?

\- L'issue d'un combat n'est jamais décidée d'avance.

Kyoya le dévisagea. Finalement, ce n'était pas un menteur. Juste un crétin fini et rempli d'optimisme. Il décida immédiatement qu'il détestait ce genre de personne, tout autant que les autres. Ce gamin lui faisait perdre son temps. Il serait parti si ça ne le faisait pas passer pour un lâche. Il le jaugea rapidement. Vu son comportement et sa constitution, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de le vaincre. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se battre. Kyoya ne perdrait donc pas tant de temps que ça.

Quand il eut terminé son dernier hamburger, Ginga se leva d'un bond. Il lui fit face. Son grand sourire avait changé. Au lieu de la joie pure qui l'inondait quelques secondes plus tôt, il s'était empli de défi et de détermination. Tout comme son regard. Un frisson parcourut Kyoya. Il n'avait pas peur, bien sûr. C'était... étrange. Il ne comprenait pas cette sensation si nouvelle et incroyable.

\- On commence ?

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

Ginga se mit en garde, soudainement sérieux. Sans prévenir, Kyoya tenta de lui donner un coup de poing. Le rouquin se lança vivement sur le côté et frappa son avant-bras pour parer son coup. Il profita de l'ouverture dans sa garde pour le viser dans les côtes. Kyoya attrapa son bras gauche et le tordit. Cela le déstabilisa mais pas au point de l'empêcher de le frapper. Kyoya reçut le coup directement dans les côtes. Il grimaça. Ginga n'était pas très fort mais il avait l'impression que cela se répercutait dans toute sa cage thoracique.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se mirent à se tourner autour, se jaugeant. Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Kyoya. Il l'avait mal jugé. Il était bien plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Ginga baissa sa garde un instant. Kyoya en profita pour se jeter sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La voix adulte le figea dans ses mouvements. Ginga regardait une personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Kyoya se tourna. Il jura intérieurement. Pas n'importe quel adulte. Un policier. Il était mal. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir sans dommage.

Quelque chose lui attrapa le bras. Tout son corps se crispa. Il lutta contre son instinct premier qui lui hurlait de repousser cette invasion. Il tourna la tête. Ginga s'était accroché à son bras. Il souriait au policier.

\- Il m'aide dans mon entraînement d'arts martiaux.

\- Quel genre d'art martial ?

\- Euh... Eh bien... Vous ne connaissez sûrement pas : c'est typique du village dont je viens.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Il ne les croyait pas : c'était gravé sur son visage. Il les observa l'un après l'autre. Kyoya savait que le tableau qu'ils formaient les enfonçait un peu plus. Ginga avait tout d'un gentil garçon, poli et serviable, alors que lui ne cachait pas la sauvagerie et la violence qui l'habitaient. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer ou traîner ensemble : ils ne venaient pas du même monde.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censés avoir cours ?

\- Papa voyage beaucoup. Il a oublié de m'inscrire cette fois.

\- Mmm...

Il continuait de les observer, notant tout ce qui n'allait pas dans les excuses que sortait Ginga. Il finit par laisser échapper un soupir.

\- Circulez...

Kyoya n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il le laissait partir ? Il ne devait pas avoir assez d'éléments pour le mettre en état d'arrestation... Un certain soulagement l'envahit. Il ne se serait pas laissé attraper, bien sûr, mais, même s'il avait réussi à fuir cette fois, plusieurs uniformes se seraient lancés à sa poursuite. Ils auraient fini par le coincer et l'enfermer. Et après tout un tas de procédures longues et barbantes, ils se seraient rendus compte qu'il vivait seul. Ils l'auraient donc envoyé en famille d'accueil... un des pires futurs qu'il pouvait imaginer.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Ginga.

Le rouquin entraîna Kyoya vers la sortie, sans le lâcher, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Kyoya se laissa faire. Il attendit d'être hors de vue du policier pour s'arrêter. Son geste fut si brusque que Ginga manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il dégagea son bras et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Tu as décidé d'agir seul, je n'ai aucune espèce de dette envers toi !

Ginga le dévisageait avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu as une dette envers moi...

\- Nous sommes d'accord !

Ginga lui sourit puis lui tendit la main.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle...

\- Ginga. J'ai entendu le nabot t'appeler hier.

Il resta dans la même position, sans se laisser déstabiliser.

\- Je m'appelle Ginga Hagane. Et toi ?

Kyoya se redressa.

\- Je suis le chef des Chasseurs de Tête.

\- Kenta m'a déjà parlé de ton gang. Je veux savoir qui tu es toi.

Kyoya croisa les bras. Ginga laissa son bras retomber. Son sourire s'effaça.

\- Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur quand il eut fini de prononcer son nom de famille. Il n'aurait pas dû lui donner son identité complète.

Le regard de Ginga se posa derrière lui.

\- On devrait partir...

Kyoya jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le policier les observait depuis l'orée du parc. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et s'éloigna d'une démarche nonchalante, Ginga à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta après quelques minutes de marche, dans un tout autre quartier.

\- On peut se séparer maintenant.

Ginga le regarda avec surprise, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- On ne passe pas le reste de la journée ensemble ?

\- Non !

\- Oh... Tu as d'autres choses à faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Si on s'est vus aujourd'hui, c'est pour nous battre, tu as oublié ?!

Ginga s'assombrit.

\- Non. Mais je voulais juste te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas à te conduire en tyran. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai quelque chose contre toi.

\- Quoi ? Tu oses dire que je fais erreur ?

\- C'est le cas.

Kyoya fit un pas vers lui. Ginga leva la tête pour ne pas briser leur échange de regards. Il ne recula pas. Il tressaillit même pas.

\- Si les gens sont faibles, c'est leur problème. Je m'occupe de les remettre à leur place.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que le monde fonctionne.

\- Si. Tu ne veux pas le voir, c'est tout.

Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent.

\- Tu as beaucoup de détermination, admit Kyoya. Assez pour te défendre toi et tes idées. Tu ne fais pas partie des leurs. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Ça me concerne aussi. Ces camps n'existent pas.

Kyoya le dévisagea. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois si déterminé et avoir des idées si ridicules ? Il secoua la tête puis lui tourna le dos. Il en avait assez de se poser des questions à son sujet. Il s'éloigna.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Mon père et moi, on ne restera pas longtemps mais...

Kyoya s'arrêta. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Ginga fixé sur son dos.

\- Tu veux faire partie des Chasseurs de Tête ? lança-t-il d'un ton détaché, comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable proposition.

\- Hein ? Non !

\- Alors nous n'avons aucune raison de nous revoir.

Kyoya recommença à s'éloigner. En tournant dans une ruelle, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers Ginga. Il avait l'air terriblement déçu.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Les membres les plus loyaux de son gang étaient réunis – dont Nile et Benkei. Il devait leur parler. Il le savait. Mais son esprit était bien loin du hangar dans lequel ils s'étaient installés. Il n'avait pas quitté le rouquin au cœur si déterminé. Il restait accroché à son image, incapable de se détacher de lui. Kyoya se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être qu'il s'était attiré d'autres ennuis. S'il avait été capable de le défier lui, le chef des Chasseurs de Tête, dès son arrivée à Scarline, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver en ce moment ?

\- Chef ?

La voix extirpa Kyoya de ses pensées. Ses hommes le dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Il grogna. Il n'avait pas à subir ça.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il sortit du hangar sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer. Ses pas le menèrent immédiatement dans la rue où ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Il avait rencontré Ginga à deux reprises dans ce quartier. Le rouquin devait y vivre. Ou alors, il aimait simplement y traîner. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était ici qu'il avait le plus de chance de le trouver.

Kyoya se dirigea tranquillement vers le parc. Il avait beau détester cet endroit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir retrouver Ginga. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas trop de monde aujourd'hui.

Il se réfugia sous le couvert des arbres et se faufila jusqu'au lieu de leur bref affrontement. Une étincelle éclaira son regard. Ginga était assis sur le même muret. D'un bras, il soutenait une pochette sur laquelle se trouvait une feuille, de l'autre il gribouillait. Il éloigna le tout de lui et l'observa avec attention. Il le ramena et froissa la feuille.

\- C'est nul.

Qu'il jeta dans une poubelle à proximité. Il recommença le même manège. Kyoya fit la moue. Ça n'avait rien de très palpitant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux écrire à Madoka ? Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je me suis battu dès le premier jour.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa accidentellement sur Kyoya qui se crispa. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de faire demi-tour. Ginga sembla s'illuminer. Il quitta son perchoir et le rejoignit tranquillement.

\- Tu as décidé de venir finalement ?

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- Je me promenais. J'en ai encore le droit, non ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit le rouquin avec un immense sourire.

Il adressa un regard mi-ennuyé mi-suspicieux à la feuille de papier qu'il rangea dans la pochette. Il releva la tête pour lui offrir un sourire lumineux. Kyoya se retint à grand peine de reculer. Il était un futur roi. Il ne se laissait pas impressionner pour si peu.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Où ?

\- Me promener, répondit-il comme si c'était un évidence.

Sa proposition troubla Kyoya mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il arbora un sourire méprisant. Il était doué pour ça. Ce genre de réaction suffisait à vexer les gens.

\- Je vais dans des endroits qui ne sont pas faits pour les gens comme toi.

Le sourire de Ginga s'évanouit.

\- Oh.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et esquissa un autre sourire, plus léger. À croire que c'était l'unique chose qu'il savait faire.

\- On pourrait se voir ce soir, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

\- J'aurai des trucs à faire.

Ginga coinça sa pochette sous son bras et lui prit la main. Kyoya se figea. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait envahi son espace – sans compter les combat bien sûr. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Dans le doute, il retira vivement sa main. Ginga garda sa position quelques secondes, comme s'il n'assimilait pas sa réaction, puis lui adressa un regard agacé. Il reprit sa pochette dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit, déchira un petit morceau de feuille et gribouilla dessus quelque chose avec attention. Quand il eut fini, il lui tendit le bout de papier. Kyoya garda les bras le long de son corps, refusant de le prendre. Ginga le fixa patiemment. Kyoya hésita. Son attitude risquait de le faire passer pour un lâche non ? Il prit le morceau de papier et le serra dans son poing. Ginga sourit de nouveau. Il allait finir par avoir une entorse aux muscles et ne plus y arriver s'il continuait comme ça. Ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Il en avait assez. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir le voir ? Ce rouquin était insupportable. Il l'avait compris dès la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu.

\- À ce soir, si tu as le temps, dit Ginga.

Kyoya avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui. Il détestait ça.

Il attendit de se trouver hors de sa vue pour jeter un coup d'œil au papier. Il le déplia. Il y avait une adresse marquée dessus : 27 LandSide. C'était au sud de la ville, dans les quartiers les plus agréables : loin de ceux où il vivait mais loin aussi des quartiers riches. Il se doutait que Ginga habitait par là. Ce n'était pas très loin de ce stupide parc.

Il chiffonna le papier et le rangea au fond d'une poche, se promettant de ne plus y penser. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se remit en marche. Il avait laissé ses Chasseurs de Tête en plan. Ils devaient se demander ce qui lui avait pris.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Ginga. Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de l'esprit. Il le perturbait. Il n'avait pas les réactions auxquelles il s'attendait et il ne ressemblait à aucune personne qu'il avait croisé jusqu'ici. Il était différent. Il était... spécial.

Il se redressa. Un coup d'œil aux vitres recouvertes de poussière lui indiqua qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors. Ginga l'attendait... Enfin, il avait prétendu qu'il le ferait.

Kyoya grogna avec agacement. Il se rallongea et tenta de ne plus penser à Ginga. À sa façon d'agir, à ses paroles, à ce sourire qui ne semblait jamais le quitter...

Il ne réussit pas une seule seconde. C'était impossible. Depuis quelques temps – depuis l'instant où il l'avait rencontré en fait – ses pensées gravitaient autour de Ginga. Il ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose. Pas pour le moment.

Il s'assit de nouveau. Il ne parviendrait pas à dormir avant d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait ?

Kyoya se leva et enfila sa veste qu'il avait posée sur une caisse plus loin. Malgré la pénombre, il se dirigea vers la sortie à grands pas, sans trébucher, et sortit dans la nuit fraîche d'automne. Il s'orienta sans mal dans les rues qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se glissait d'ombre en ombre, habitué à se cacher. Il n'hésita pas en franchissant la limite tacite qui séparait son quartier du reste de la ville. Il y avait passé plus de temps ces derniers jours que ces trois dernières années à cause de ce Ginga.

Il se rendit à l'adresse indiquée. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble aux couleurs fraîches, rénové ou construit peu de temps auparavant. Le seul immeuble dans un coin rempli de maisons. Kyoya s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Elle était verrouillée. Sur l'interphone, il repéra immédiatement le nom du rouquin. Et maintenant quoi ? Il sonnait ? Ginga avait précisé qu'il vivait avec son père. Kyoya ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber sur lui. Les adultes faisaient partie de ceux dont il se méfiait le plus. Il n'aimait pas les enfants ni les personnes de son âge mais les adultes... Ils croyaient tout savoir sur tout et ils étaient incapables d'agir pour diriger leurs vies pourtant, s'il les laissait faire, ils essayeraient de contrôler la sienne et de le modeler.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire face à l'un d'eux.

Kyoya tourna le dos à la porte. Sa curiosité était satisfaite. Il avait vu exactement où le rouquin vivait. Il pouvait partir maintenant.

Malgré ces pensées, il fut incapable de s'éloigner. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était venu jusque-là. Il le savait très bien. Il voulait savoir si Ginga l'attendait, comme il l'avait promis.

Il se retourna et, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, sonna. À peine son doigt s'écarta de l'interphone qu'il se trouva stupide. Il n'aurait pas dû venir.

\- Oui ? grésilla une voix pleine d'espoir presque immédiatement.

Impossible de ne pas reconnaître Ginga.

\- C'est moi.

\- Je t'ouvre ! Je suis au cinquième.

Il s'exécuta, un peu trop longtemps, comme s'il craignait que Kyoya n'ait pas le temps d'entrer. La sonnerie résonnait encore quand il eut fini de traverser le hall. Il y avait un ascenseur mais il décida de ne pas le prendre. Être enfermé dans un espace aussi exigu... ne pas avoir de liberté de mouvement... c'était comme s'enfermer soi-même dans un piège.

Il ne se pressa pas en montant les marches. Il avait tout le temps devant lui. Il en profita pour visiter les lieux. Tout était si propre, si aseptisé. Ce monde était complètement différent de son quartier mais il lui appartiendrait bientôt. Il n'oubliait pas son objectif.

L'appartement de Ginga fut impossible de ne pas repérer du premier coup : la porte était grande ouverte et un rectangle de lumière se dessinait sur un sol d'un gris doux. Ginga attendait devant la porte. Il trépignait sur place. Quand il l'aperçut, il se figea, comme s'il n'osait pas croire à sa présence, puis il s'illumina. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer mais Kyoya resta sur le seuil. Il mettait ses pensées en ordre. Il ressentait une certaine satisfaction de constater que Ginga l'avait attendu, et ça lui déplaisait.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Pour passer du temps ensemble. C'est tout. Tu viens ?

Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur sans entrer. Il se demandait si son père était là. Il ne voulait pas le croiser. Un salon et une cuisine ouverte s'étalèrent devant sa vue. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles : une table entourée de deux chaises, un canapé et une télévision. Trois cartons et une valise étaient empilés dans un coin. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Si le père de Ginga avait été dans le coin, il aurait été réveillé par la sonnerie.

\- Mon père n'est pas là.

Kyoya se crispa puis lui jeta un regard agacé. Il n'aurait pas dû comprendre ce qui le gênait. Il accepta tout de même de suivre Ginga à l'intérieur. Ce serait ridicule d'être venu jusqu'ici pour repartir dès maintenant.

Ils traversèrent le salon jusqu'à un balcon. Ginga se figea sur le seuil avant de sortir.

\- Euh... Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Non.

Ginga opina puis sortit. Kyoya le suivit. Il devait être parfaitement inconscient pour accepter de rester seul avec lui. Ou idiot. Il l'avait déjà constaté. Il était simplement idiot en fait.

Ginga s'assit à même le sol. Il n'avait pas assez de place pour étendre ses jambes. Il tapota la place à côté de lui. Kyoya accepta son invitation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. En fait, il ne comprenait pas ce que _lui_ faisait là. Assis sur un balcon. En pleine nuit. Hors de son quartier. Avec quelqu'un de si... de tellement...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il pour couper court à ses pensées.

Ginga lui montra un bout de ciel qui leur faisait face, planant timidement au-dessus des maisons et coupé par le toit de l'immeuble.

\- On regarde les étoiles.

Kyoya suivit son geste du regard. Certes, on voyait mieux les étoiles d'ici que dans les rues où les lampadaires camouflaient toute autre source de lumière mais...

\- Je connais un endroit où on les voit mieux.

Il sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Il lutta quelques secondes contre son instinct qui le poussait à se retourner puis céda. Ginga le dévisageait avec de grands yeux brillants d'espoir. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Le rouquin se leva d'un bond, rempli d'enthousiasme.

\- On peut y aller ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Évidemment, sinon on ne pourra pas voir les étoiles.

Ginga retourna dans l'appartement. Kyoya mit un moment à assimiler la situation. Il se leva et rejoignit Ginga à l'intérieur. Celui-ci enfilait sa veste. Il prit des clés et les rangea dans sa poche. Cela rappela à Kyoya le papier qu'il avait rangé dans la sienne. Sa main effleura sa poche, songeur.

\- On y va ?

La main de Kyoya se crispa et il l'écarta de sa poche, comme si le papier le brûlait à travers le tissu. Il dépassa Ginga à grands pas et se rendit dans la cage d'escaliers. Il entendit des claquements métalliques tandis que Ginga fermait la porte. Il descendit les escaliers. Des pas le suivirent. Il ne se tourna pas une seule fois même s'il était surpris que Ginga continue de le suivre. Il sortit et se dirigea vers son quartier. Les pas s'accélérèrent et Ginga le rejoignit. Il calqua son allure à la sienne. Kyoya s'attendait à tout moment à le voir faire demi-tour. Mais il avait beau s'enfoncer dans les quartiers de plus en plus mal famés de la ville, Ginga ne le quitta pas d'une semelle. Quel genre de personne suivait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, au plein cœur de la nuit, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Ginga, apparemment.

Il y avait de moins en moins de lampadaires en état de marche et ceux-ci grésillaient. Leur faible lumière ne permettait pas de voir réellement ce qui les entourait.

Kyoya bifurqua et s'éloigna du centre-ville, vers des lieux totalement inhabités. Ils traversèrent un chantier abandonné puis s'éloignèrent encore.

Ginga le suivait toujours.

Kyoya marcha ainsi jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Les bâtiments avaient peu à peu laissé la place à une végétation luxuriante. Ce lieu respirait le calme. Personne n'y venait jamais. À croire qu'ils s'enfermaient dans Scarline et qu'ils se satisfaisaient de leur prison. Ce bout isolé de nature était un de ses lieux préférés.

Et il y emmenait Ginga.

Kyoya se faufila entre les arbres. Les pas de Ginga résonnaient derrière lui. Il était heureux qu'il soit incapable de se déplacer en silence. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner toutes les deux minutes pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

Les arbres cessèrent pour laisser place à une colline. Arrivé au sommet, Kyoya se tourna vers Ginga. Le rouquin avait levé la tête. Des éclats d'argent se reflétaient dans ses yeux assombris par la nuit.

\- Tu avais raison, on les voit bien mieux d'ici, murmura-t-il.

Kyoya l'observa pendant qu'il avait la tête levée vers le ciel. Il semblait émerveillé par la lueur des étoiles. Tout ça grâce à lui. Cette constatation créait un sentiment étrange chez lui. Une sorte de fierté, bien différente de celle qu'il ressentait après avoir vaincu un adversaire.

Il détourna son regard de Ginga et s'assit. Le rouquin vint le rejoindre sur l'herbe quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique.

Kyoya opina. Ginga se mit à frapper le sol du pied.

\- Mon père va bientôt rentrer à la maison. Il va s'inquiéter si je n'y suis pas... même s'il me laisse beaucoup de liberté.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux reflétant toujours le ciel nocturne.

\- Je devrais rentrer.

Il n'en avait aucune envie : sa voix était dépourvue du moindre enthousiasme. Il semblait seulement essayer de se convaincre.

Kyoya se leva, soulagé. Il lui donnait une excuse pour le quitter sans paraître... lâche.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- Vraiment ?

Kyoya descendit la colline sans répondre. Ginga lui emboîta le pas. Ils avancèrent côte à côte en silence. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se parler. Pire. Ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être ensemble.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent la rue où Ginga vivait, Kyoya fit demi-tour. Le rouquin n'avait certainement pas besoin d'être raccompagné jusqu'à son immeuble.

\- On y retourne demain ?

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Le ton de Ginga... Son expression le reflétait : il était plein d'espoir. Il donnait l'impression que son bonheur dépendait de la réponse de Kyoya. Il était terriblement expressif et incroyablement sincère.

La gorge de Kyoya s'assécha.

\- Je... Si je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Un sourire soulagé vint étirer les lèvres de Ginga.

\- D'accord. À demain, peut-être.

Kyoya hocha à peine la tête avant de partir. Malgré son semblant d'hésitation, il savait déjà qu'il reverrait Ginga qu'il ait ou non quelque chose de prévue. Il était devenu sa première priorité.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ils étaient allongés côte à côte, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, dans un silence – Kyoya était bien obligé de l'admettre – confortable.

Ginga s'étira et s'assit pour le regarder. Kyoya se redressa aussi. Ça lui donnait moins l'impression d'être dans une position de faiblesse. Il tentait d'avoir un minimum de maîtrise de la situation. Il avait l'horrible impression de perdre tout contrôle. Il croisait Ginga, un jour comme les autres peu de temps auparavant, et sa vie se modifiait déjà.

\- Tu aimes un animal en participer ?

Kyoya le dévisagea. Il semblait poser la question sérieusement.

\- Le lion.

Ginga opina lentement puis se rallongea. Il avait de nouveau le regard plongé dans les étoiles. Kyoya, lui, ne bougea pas.

\- Féroce. Royal. Ce n'est pas très étonnant.

Kyoya décida de le prendre comme un compliment. Le ton de Ginga le confortait dans cette idée.

\- Si je reste jusqu'au printemps, je pourrais te montrer où il est. J'aime savoir où sont les constellations.

Il indiqua des étoiles du doigt.

\- Moi, j'aime les pégases.

Kyoya renifla. Il trouvait étrange de se faire embarquer dans ces discussions de maternelle alors qu'il était chef de gang. Bientôt, Ginga lui demanderait sa couleur préférée.

\- Ce n'est même pas un vrai animal.

\- Et alors ?

Kyoya ne trouva rien à répliquer.

\- Tu as une collection lion ? J'ai plein d'objets avec des pégases.

\- Des peluches ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Entre autres.

Les remarques cinglantes et les moqueries ne l'atteignaient pas. Ou alors, il ne les comprenait pas. À ce rythme, il oublierait bientôt qu'il était le chef des redoutés Chasseurs de Tête. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait déjà oublié.

Il ouvrit sa veste et en sortit Leone. Il le pointa vers Ginga.

\- J'ai ça.

Le rouquin se redressa pour mieux observer le poignard et ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

\- C'est magnifique ! Il y a plein de détails... Tu crois que celui qui l'a fait pourrait me faire un pégase du même genre.

…Ce n'était pas exactement la réaction que Kyoya espérait.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, tu crois que...

\- Je me ballade avec un poignard.

Ginga s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés.

\- J'ai vu.

\- Ah oui ? T'es sûr que tu en comprends les implications ? Je suis prêt à tuer quelqu'un en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Et tu devines ça comment ?

Ginga se rembrunit et détourna le visage.

\- Je ne le devine pas, je le vois. J'ai déjà rencontré des personnes... mauvaises. Tout simplement mauvaises. Je sais faire la différence.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Il voulait dire quoi là ? Qu'il lui avait suffi d'un coup d'œil sur lui pour le comprendre ? Il dévoila ses crocs et fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : il attaqua.

\- Tu crois que tu as juste besoin de regarder quelqu'un pour comprendre ce qu'il est ? Tu me fais bien rire. T'es qu'un gamin vivant dans les beaux quartiers et qui croit savoir tout sur tout.

\- Mais...

Kyoya se mit debout.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ! On a rien à faire ensemble !

Sa main se crispa autour de Leone. Il se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. La rage brûlait en son cœur et se répercutait dans tout son être. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout détruire sur son passage. De le détruire. Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Sans lui il ne serait pas... il ne se sentirait pas...

\- Kyoya ?

Il se retourna agressivement. Ginga s'était levé mais il ne l'avait pas suivi. Il avait bien un peu de jugeote, finalement.

\- On pourrait se revoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?! On a rien à faire l'un avec l'autre. On ne vient pas du même monde ! Le seul lien qu'on pourrait avoir, c'est je te tabasse et te laisse mourir au fond d'une ruelle.

-...Tu regretteras tes paroles.

\- Tu oses me menacer ?

\- Non, je dis juste que tu t'en voudras.

Kyoya éclata d'un rire dépourvu de joie.

\- Je n'ai jamais de regrets. Tu n'es pas aussi doué pour juger les gens que tu le crois.

Il se détourna et repartit.

\- Je serais là demain ! cria Ginga. Et après-demain ! Et toutes les nuits jusqu'à mon départ ! Je n'attendrai aucune excuse de ta part, juste que tu reviennes...

Mais Kyoya ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne comptait pas revenir.

Du fond de sa poche, le morceau de papier semblait métamorphosé en enclume.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya n'irait pas. Il se l'était promis la veille. Il ne reverrait plus Ginga. Il le détestait. Ce n'était qu'un de ces minables sauf qu'il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était différent. Il...

…n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde de penser à lui. À se demander si Ginga pensait à lui.

Sur tout le chemin du retour, une minuscule voix, au fond de son esprit, sous d'épaisses couches de rage, lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait sûrement causé la mort de Ginga en l'amenant sur la colline. Qu'il serait incapable de rentrer chez lui seul et, surtout, qu'il se perdrait sur son territoire où il se ferait tuer, tabasser, découper au premier coin de rue.

Mais ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires non plus si Ginga avait miraculeusement échappé à tout cela et qu'il se mettait en danger pour espérer le revoir.

Il serra l'adresse que Ginga avait écrite dans son poing mais fut incapable de la sortir de sa poche pour la jeter. Tout comme les dizaines d'autres fois où il avait essayé.

Pris d'une action subite, il le déplia. L'adresse était écrite avec empressement mais parfaitement déchiffrable. Ginga avait dû avoir peur de le voir s'en aller avant de pouvoir lui donner. Il avait retiré sa main si vivement quand il l'avait prise...

Son esprit bouillonnant se figea.

Ginga avait pris sa main. Il avait voulu écrire son adresse sur sa peau.

Kyoya ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

\- Chef ?

Kyoya chiffonna le papier et le remit dans sa poche. Cachant au mieux sa confusion, il se retourna. Nile attendait, à une distance respectable.

\- Les autres t'attendent.

Kyoya s'approcha de lui d'une démarche fière et le dépassa. Il devait se concentrer sur ses Chasseurs de Tête. Sur son objectif. Et sur le fait qu'il ne verrait plus Ginga.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Plus la journée passait plus l'agitation le gagnait. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, d'agir. Alors, dès que la réunion fut terminée, il se mit à arpenter son territoire à la recherche d'un combat. Se battre lui occuperait l'esprit. Mais, évidemment, dans ce genre de cas, on ne croisait que des trouillards qui détalaient à peine on posait son regard sur eux.

Il passa tout l'après-midi à marcher. Puis le soir. Sans quitter une seule fois les limites de son territoire. Quand la nuit fut sombre, il leva machinalement la tête. Les étoiles ne brillaient pas. Elles résistaient difficilement aux lumières de la ville ici, aussi grésillantes fussent-elles. Elles n'étaient que de faibles lueurs au loin...

Kyoya se maudit et se mit à fixer le sol.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Kyoya sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas un autre jour. Il irait voir Ginga cette nuit.

Ce fut avec cette pensée en tête qu'il traversa la journée. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il s'enfermait dans sa bulle. Toutes ses forces, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette future rencontre qui serait décisive. Il le sentait.

À peine le crépuscule se mit à teindre le ciel que Kyoya se mit à marcher. Il ne se dirigea pas vers la nuit n'était pas encore tombée et les étoiles n'apparaîtraient pas avant un moment. L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Ginga n'était pas encore arrivée. Il ne voulait pas s'y rendre le premier. Il ne voulait pas que Ginga se rende compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Kyoya fit donc un grand détour pour rejoindre la colline. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il ralentit. Il s'était mis à courir sans le remarquer. Il la gravit, le cœur battant. La silhouette de Ginga apparut bientôt à sa vue, dessinée par la lumière des étoiles et de la lune croissante. Il était assis, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Kyoya s'approcha silencieusement, ses pas étouffés par l'herbe. Il semblait déçu. Kyoya s'arrêta. Il devrait sûrement signaler sa présence. Il s'avança de nouveau. Ginga finirait par le remarquer.

Quand le regard de Ginga se posa sur lui, Kyoya se figea. Il leva la tête, plein de défi. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de revenir et qui avait choisi de l'attendre. Sa réaction déciderait de tout.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Ginga. Le rouquin ramena son bras contre lui pour lui laisser la place. Cette fois, Kyoya n'hésita pas avant de s'asseoir. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Un de ces silences qui n'avait pas besoin de mot et qui ne laissait pas transparaître le danger.

Ils attendirent ainsi de longues heures. Au moment où les premières couleurs apparurent dans le ciel, Kyoya se mit debout.

\- Ta main.

Ginga la tendit sans hésitation. Kyoya récupéra le morceau de papier et le lâcha dans sa paume. Il ne pouvait pas le garder avec lui. N'importe qui pourrait tomber dessus. C'était trop dangereux.

Les yeux de Ginga s'emplirent de tristesse lorsqu'il reconnut le papier.

\- Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Ginga leva la tête et le dévisagea longuement. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

\- D'accord.

Et Kyoya partit une nouvelle fois, certain qu'il reviendrait le lendemain et les jours suivants.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya avança tranquillement vers les collines. Son rendez-vous nocturne le remplissait de bien-être. Il aimait passer du temps avec Ginga. Il en avait besoin. Ginga avait quelque chose de spécial. Il ne ressemblait à aucune des personnes qu'il avait croisé jusqu'alors.

Son enthousiasme se rétracta tandis qu'il avançait. Son pas se fit moins sûr. Il ne voyait aucune trace du rouquin.

Il grimpa au sommet de la colline. Il dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : Ginga n'était pas venu.

Sa déception fut immense. Il eut l'impression que son corps s'alourdissait et qu'un étau se refermait sur son ventre. Il vérifia une dernière fois mais Ginga n'était nulle-part en vue. Il l'avait laissé tomber... La rage s'empara soudainement de lui. Elle balaya toutes ses autres émotions : la désillusion, la tristesse et la douleur n'existèrent plus pour lui laisser toute la place. Il avait été trop naïf ! Il s'était laissé domestiquer par un gamin. Il s'était affaibli, avait laissé de côté sa force pour l'écouter. Il en avait même oublié ses objectifs.

Il descendit la colline d'un pas rageur. Des bruits dans les broussailles lui firent dégainer Leone. Il n'aurait aucun remord à tuer la première personne qui se présenterait. Ça ferait un bon défouloir.

Sauf qu'il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette et qu'il ne put l'attaquer. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Ginga le rejoignit, tout sourire. Il portait deux lourds sacs en papier.

\- Tu es arrivé plus tôt que les autres fois !

\- Tu es venu, souffla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. On avait rendez-vous.

Kyoya se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Leone. Il le rangea dans sa veste.

Ginga leva les sacs.

\- Désolé pour mon retard. Je suis allé chercher à manger et je ne voulais pas que ça refroidisse.

Il fit une pause.

\- On y va ?

Kyoya le suivit silencieusement. Ils prirent place côte à côte. Kyoya se sentait... bizarre. Sa rage n'était pas partie – il n'avait pas pu l'évacuer – mais il était soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas abandonné. Ginga ouvrit un premier sac et en sortit des hamburgers. Il lui en tendit un.

\- J'en ai acheté exprès pour toi.

\- Arrête avec ça !

Ginga se figea, surpris par sa colère qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Kyoya n'y pouvait rien. Il devait l'exprimer, même pour une raison aussi ridicule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

\- Je sais me débrouiller seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

\- Je sais...

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi t'essayes de me refourguer à manger à chaque fois qu'on se voit alors ?

Ginga prit un air solennel. Kyoya se demandait quelle explication stupide il donnerait. Sûrement un truc niais sur les valeurs du partage. Ça serait bien son genre vu qu'il considérait les forts et les faibles _égaux_.

Quelle bêtise.

\- Ce sont des hamburgers.

Kyoya attendit une suite... qui ne vint pas.

\- Et ?

\- C'est la meilleure nourriture du monde ! Surtout quand on la partage avec ses amis.

\- On n'est pas amis.

\- Si tu veux.

Ginga lui tendit de nouveau le hamburger mais Kyoya croisa les bras, refusant de le prendre.

\- Allez...

\- Je n'en veux pas.

\- C'est une immense preuve de générosité de ma part. Je partage très rarement quand il s'agit de hamburger. Tu dois l'accepter ! C'est comme... c'est comme si tu me souriais !

\- C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Si tu me souriais, ce serait une grande preuve d'amitié !

\- Je ne souris pas.

Le regard de Ginga changea. Il se fit plus profond, plus nostalgique, et il remua quelque chose à l'intérieur de Kyoya.

\- C'est bien dommage... soupira-t-il.

Kyoya accepta le sandwich et commença à le manger pour se concentrer sur autre chose que les paroles de Ginga et l'étrange sensation qu'elles créaient en lui. Sa colère avait complètement disparu.

Ginga se mit à manger aussi. Il dévora hamburger sur hamburger. Kyoya se demanda où il rangeait tout ça : il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il venait d'engloutir son propre poids.

Malgré sa gourmandise non-cachée, il pensa à donner un deuxième hamburger à Kyoya qui l'accepta. Puis, il tenta de lui en donner un troisième que Kyoya refusa. Il n'avait pas si faim. Aucune personne normale n'avait faim à ce point.

Repus, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte. Kyoya regarda les étoiles. Après un moment de silence, Ginga se mit à nommer chacune d'elle et à lui montrer les emplacements des constellations. Sa voix, un murmure passionné qui se mêlait au silence de la nuit, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Kyoya se détendit malgré lui. Il trouvait étrange que des gens aient pris le temps de nommer chaque étoile et d'imaginer qu'elles formaient des créatures. Il ne jugeait pas. Leone se trouvait parmi eux et Ginga lui montrerait où il était.

Au printemps.

S'il était toujours là.

Un poids vint comprimer son estomac. Peut-être que Ginga partirait avant.

Le tournant négatif de ses pensées cessa quand quelque chose se posa sur son épaule. Ginga avait appuyé son front contre lui. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et sa respiration s'était apaisée. Il s'était endormi. Pas étonnant. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches, à l'attendre où à rester avec lui.

Il s'était épuisé rien que pour lui.

Kyoya en profita pour le détailler. Ses cheveux ondulaient à cause de la brise qui soufflait. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, comme toujours. Sa main s'agrippa à la veste de Kyoya et il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui. Son poing se desserra mais il ne le lâcha pas. C'était une preuve de confiance, non, de dormir à côté de quelqu'un ? Dormir, c'était baisser sa garde. Être sans défense. Ne plus rien voir ni entendre. Être coupé du monde réel. Dormir à côté de quelqu'un, c'était lui laisser tous les pouvoirs sur soi.

Kyoya tenta de fermer les yeux mais il les rouvrit aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas en sécurité. Il ne le serait jamais.

Il croisa les bras sur son ventre et resta éveillé toute la nuit, quelque peu apaisé par la présence de Ginga. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il le connaissait, pourtant, il savait plus de choses que lui que sur n'importe quelle personne qu'il connaissait. Des choses complètement inutiles comme le fait qu'il adorait les hamburgers et plus encore les étoiles et les pégases. Qu'il croyait à des valeurs stupides mais qu'il avait une grande volonté – par contre, la force, il n'en était pas sûr. Qu'il se lançait dans des combats qu'il ne pouvait gagner – parce qu'il n'aurait jamais gagné contre lui : l'agilité et la technique ne suffisaient pas face à la force. Oh, et qu'il était beaucoup moins niais qu'on ne l'imaginait à première vue.

Il ne savait pas à quoi toutes ces informations lui serviraient.

Kyoya voyait le soleil se lever et Ginga ne se réveillait pas. Il le secoua doucement. Il devrait bientôt partir.

Mais Ginga continuait de dormir. Il avait le sommeil lourd.

Kyoya le secoua plus fort et l'appela. Ginga sortit doucement du sommeil. Il lui sourit.

\- Salut.

\- C'est l'heure de partir.

Ginga leva la tête puis opina doucement. Il n'était pas encore très bien réveillé.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la colline. Kyoya regarda Ginga s'éloigner mais ne l'accompagna pas. Il s'était très bien débrouillé les derniers jours. Il arrivait à voyager sur son territoire sans être blessé. Ça l'impressionnait.

Il se rendit dans un immeuble pas trop éloigné. Il y avait un appartement abandonné au dernier étage. Il s'y reposerait avant de se rendre dans un hangar et de récupérer ses affaires pour déménager. Il était resté trop longtemps au même endroit.

Il se réfugia dans l'appartement. Il bloqua un meuble en travers de la porte. Il étendit sa veste sur un matelas posé à même le sol et s'y endormit.

Kyoya se réveilla seulement quelques heures plus tard : le soleil brillait fort et continuait son ascension. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir beaucoup.

En quittant l'immeuble, il se mit à penser à Ginga. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. La curiosité guida ses pas et l'emmena jusqu'au quartier de Ginga. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour le trouver. Il était en compagnie du gringalet aux cheveux verts – Kenta. Ses yeux miel étaient embrumés de sommeil et il retint à grand peine un bâillement. Pourtant, ils avançaient en babillant avec enthousiasme.

Kyoya les suivit du regard puis partit de son côté. Il ne voulait pas que Ginga imagine que sa vie tournait autour de lui. Tandis qu'il retournait vers son quartier, une vitrine attira son attention. Elle présentait de nombreuses babioles, dont des figurines métalliques. Sur une étagère, des créatures mythologiques s'alignaient. Il repéra immédiatement un pégase. Les mécanismes le faisaient se cambrer et battre des ailes. Sa crinière et ses plumes étaient minutieusement détaillées. C'était exactement ce que Ginga lui avait demandé pour son anniversaire. Il ne le lui offrirait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre d'offrir des cadeaux.

Par contre, rien ne l'empêchait de l'évoquer à leur prochaine rencontre.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Soir après soir, Ginga et lui passèrent du temps ensemble. Ils parlaient ou, plus souvent, ils restaient simplement silencieux. Ils profitaient simplement de la compagnie de l'autre. Kyoya articulait entièrement ses journées autour de leurs rencontres. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il délaissait de plus en plus ses Chasseurs de Tête et profitait de son temps libre pour se reposer. Il voulait avoir l'esprit clair quand il se trouvait avec Ginga. Il fallait que chaque seconde soit parfaite.

Pourtant ce jour ne l'était pas.

Kyoya regardait la pluie tomber. Elle ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Ginga et lui ne se verraient pas ce soir. Ça le rendait triste. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui s'il ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec Ginga. Lors de ses journées, il se concentrait uniquement sur l'idée de le revoir. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il n'essayait même pas de tourner son esprit vers autre chose.

Et, aujourd'hui, ils ne se verraient pas.

Il lança un regard noir au ciel, jugeant qu'il aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour se déverser. Ginga et lui ne pourraient pas se voir parce que seul un crétin sortirait sous une telle averse.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ginga risquait d'aller à leur rendez-vous malgré tout. Il s'y rendait bien seul, en pleine nuit, sans hésiter à traverser ses quartiers. Ce n'était pas cette pluie qui le pousserait à rester chez lui. Il l'attendrait toute la nuit, tomberait malade et ils ne pourraient plus se voir.

Kyoya regarda le ciel. La nuit commençait à tomber derrière les nuages. Ginga sortirait bientôt.

Kyoya hésita, grogna, puis finalement sortit. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça. Il fut trempé jusqu'aux os avant d'avoir traversé la moitié de la rue et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit l'immeuble de Ginga. Le perron le protégea quelque peu de la pluie, mais, vu son état, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur l'interphone, la porte s'ouvrit à grande volée et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginga. Il avait eu raison. Il serait venu à leur rendez-vous malgré tout.

Il voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de venir, qu'ils annulaient à cause de la météo mais les mots refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait : exactement la chose qu'il avait mentalement reproché à Ginga. Il était sorti malgré tout.

Ginga jaugea rapidement son état puis l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Il l'emmenait vers l'ascenseur. Kyoya dégagea sa main de la sienne.

\- Ton père...

\- N'est pas là. Il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Viens. Tu ne vas pas ressortir par ce temps.

Kyoya entendait toujours la pluie tomber avec fracas dehors. Ginga voyait juste. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver de nouveau dehors par ce temps.

Il accepta donc de le suivre, mais il le convainquit de prendre les escaliers. Ils furent dans son appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Ginga le conduisit dans le salon. Il ouvrit à fond l'un des radiateurs, débarrassa Kyoya de sa veste et le plaça contre. Il étendit sa veste sur une partie du radiateur pour qu'elle puisse sécher plus vite. Il partit et revint avec une serviette. Il voulut lui sécher les cheveux mais Kyoya la lui prit et se débrouilla. Il avait encore un peu de dignité.

Ginga s'en alla une fois de plus. Kyoya entreprit de se sécher du mieux qu'il put. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux : la chaleur gagnait peu à peu ses muscles et le détendait.

Ginga revint avec deux tasses fumantes. Kyoya en accepta une, se demandant s'il abandonnerait un jour cette manie de le nourrir à chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Ginga ouvrit la bouche mais Kyoya lui coupa la parole. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Tu vis seul ?

\- Toi aussi.

Certes mais cette grande indépendance ne collait pas vraiment à sa personnalité insouciante.

Kyoya trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson. Un chocolat chaud. Il la but doucement. Elle le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Quand il eut terminé, il la posa à côté de lui, sur le sol.

\- Tu viens ? lui proposa Ginga.

\- Je suis bien ici.

Le rouquin hésita avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

\- On serait mieux installés dans ma chambre.

Kyoya haussa les épaules. Il trouvait l'idée trop... intime. C'était comme s'il laissait Ginga le conduire au cœur de son territoire. Il préférait quand leurs rencontres se déroulaient en territoire neutre. Il se sentait plus à l'aise.

\- Allez...

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- On pourra regarder les étoiles.

Finalement, il se laissa convaincre. Il suivit Ginga dans une salle, au fond de l'appartement. Le rouquin ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce, il monta le chauffage au maximum. Il y avait des valises et presque pas de meubles. Un éclat métallique attira son attention. Le pégase qu'il avait repéré se tenait sur la table de chevet, les ailes étendues, dressé sur ses pattes arrières. À côté, il y avait un bout de papier froissé.

\- Il me plaît beaucoup, déclara Ginga. Merci.

Ginga disait cela comme s'il lui avait offert.

\- Tu l'as acheté seul.

\- Mais c'était ton idée. C'est comme si tu me l'avais offert.

Kyoya refusa de le regarder pendant de longues minutes. Ginga lui désigna la place de son lit la plus proche du chauffage puis s'assit à côté de lui. Ils regardèrent le ciel à travers la vitre et la pluie. Aucune étoile n'était visible, évidemment. Il ne voyait même pas comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre par un argument aussi ridicule.

\- On ne pourra pas aller sur notre colline demain.

\- À part si tu veux finir couvert de boue.

Il y eut un léger silence. Kyoya continuait de regarder par la vitre. Leurs souffles la recouvraient peu à peu de buée.

\- On se verra où alors ?

\- On n'est pas obligés de se voir tous les jours.

Le reflet trouble et brumeux de Ginga fit la moue.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi.

Kyoya haussa les épaules, avec un faux détachement. Il avait peur que Ginga se rende compte à quel point il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés car il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il ne doutait pas que Ginga l'appréciait mais il devait se lier à d'autres personnes dans chaque lieu qu'il traversait. Pour Kyoya par contre... C'était la première fois qu'il tenait à quelqu'un.

Ginga s'illumina.

\- On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous ici demain.

\- Non.

\- Oh... murmura Ginga terriblement déçu.

Kyoya trouvait fascinant de tenir ses émotions entre ses mains et que chacune de ses actions, chacune de ses paroles l'influençait tant. C'était un bien plus grand pouvoir que de diriger ses Chasseurs de Tête. Ça ne dépendait ni du respect ni de la peur qu'il provoquait mais seulement de l'attachement que Ginga éprouvait pour lui.

\- On pourrait se voir au parc plutôt.

Ginga s'illumina de nouveau.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ce sera mieux, répondit Kyoya en haussant les épaules.

Il garda ses yeux fixés sur la vitre qui cessa de les refléter.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux. Une douce lumière lui caressait le visage et sa peau était agréablement chauffée. Surtout sur le côté. Il était...

Son esprit se mit aux aguets et il se redressa brusquement. Un frisson parcourut sa peau, soudainement privée de sa source de chaleur. Il s'était endormi dans un endroit inconnu. À côté de quelqu'un. Il fusilla du regard Ginga qui osait continuer à dormir, comme si de rien était. Le rouquin s'était pelotonné contre lui pendant son sommeil et avait passé un bras sur son ventre. Kyoya repoussa son bras. Il grogna avant d'enjamber Ginga et de se lever. Il ne passerait pas une seconde de plus ici. C'était hors de question.

Il quitta la chambre à grands pas, sans se retourner. Une fois dans le salon, il récupéra sa veste – sèche à présent – et l'enfila. Il quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga avait beau l'énerver au plus haut point, Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers le parc dès que le soleil se mit à décliner. Le rouquin exerçait sur lui une attraction à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister.

Évidemment, il arriva bien avant Ginga.

Il décida de l'attendre à couvert, pour ne pas être importuné par les éventuels promeneurs. L'air était agréablement frais et l'odeur de la terre mouillée flottait autour de lui. Il vit Ginga dès son entrée dans le parc. Kyoya voulut s'avancer vers lui mais il se figea dans son mouvement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son expression attristée frappa Kyoya. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans un état pareil. Était-ce à cause de la façon dont il était parti ce matin ? Non. Ginga ne se vexerait pas pour si peu.

Kyoya alla à sa rencontre. Son appréhension augmenta quand Ginga ne tenta même pas de lui sourire. Kyoya s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et attendit son explication. Il ne lui demanderait rien. Il n'en aurait pas besoin.

\- Mon père et moi partons après demain.

Kyoya eut l'impression de recevoir un coup. Il savait que Ginga allait partir, depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré, mais ça lui fit étrangement mal. Il avait relégué cette information dans un coin de son esprit pour ne plus avoir à l'affronter.

Il se composa une expression indifférente. Il ne devait pas le montrer. Son attachement pour lui était une faiblesse.

\- Tu le savais, non ?

\- Si mais... J'aurais voulu rester avec toi.

Ils se plongèrent dans le silence. Kyoya n'avait rien à ajouter. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait changer les choses.

Ils se mirent à marcher. C'était idiot de rester debout sans rien faire et ils ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir ici. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Pour la première fois, le silence entre eux n'avait rien d'agréable : il était lourd de tristesse et de douleur. Kyoya ne voulait pas le voir partir. Ginga voulait rester avec lui. Mais ils ne pourraient rien faire pour changer les choses.

Ginga lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

\- Je sais. Et si tu venais avec nous ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce serait super. On pourrait passer autant de temps qu'on veut ensemble. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Mais...

\- On voyage beaucoup. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. En plus, mon père n'est pas le genre d'adulte à donner beaucoup d'ordres.

Il venait de lui donner une raison de refuser son offre.

\- Ton père ne sera pas d'accord.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il acceptera que tu viennes. Il suffit que je lui dise qu'on est amis...

\- On n'est pas amis.

\- Si tu veux.

Ginga lui prit les deux mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Kyoya se sentit défaillir. Il lui souriait avec tant d'espoir, tant de confiance... Il espérait sincèrement qu'il accepte son offre. Finalement, il avait eu tort. Ginga tenait beaucoup à lui. Plus qu'aux autres personnes dont il avait croisé la route.

\- Kyoya, on pourrait voyager ensemble.

Kyoya avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quel futur l'attendait. Son monde n'avait plus une seule certitude...

...À part que Ginga lui faisait cette offre en le connaissant et en l'acceptant tel qu'il était.

\- Je ne... veux pas partir.

Il sentait l'hésitation dans sa propre voix. Il mentait et c'était terriblement visible.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais rien d'autre. Je sais que tu aimeras voyager.

\- Ma ville... Je dois rester...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu pourrais être libre !

Mais il était libre. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Il n'avait aucune contrainte. Personne ne pouvait rien lui ordonner. Il...

\- Viens avec moi. Je t'offrirai le monde.

Kyoya aurait voulu refuser mais il était incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Cette promesse...

Ginga lui lâcha la main et il eut soudainement froid. Il ne cessa pas de sourire, heureusement. Il aurait eu l'impression de geler et de tout perdre.

\- Écoute, tu as jusqu'à après demain dix-huit heure pour accepter. Jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir, d'accord ?

Kyoya recula.

\- Je... j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Ginga opina.

\- On se voit demain ?

\- Si... peut-être...

Ginga lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Tu préfères après-demain ?

Kyoya opina, incapable de parler.

\- D'accord. À après-demain, sur la colline. Ce sera toi d'évoquer le sujet, d'accord ? Je ne t'embêterai pas avec ça.

Kyoya s'éloigna. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait en sortant du parc. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches en essayant de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser perturber ainsi. Il était le futur roi de Scarline. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses objectifs et se laisser tenter par de simples paroles. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son royaume à l'abandon...

 _Mais, le monde, c'est mieux qu'un royaume si minuscule_ , souffla une voix perfide dans son esprit. _Ginga te le donnera. Il te l'a promis._

Kyoya se figea, complètement terrifié cette fois. Ginga lui avait promis et il le croyait. Il croyait que ce rouquin, frêle et inconscient, d'un optimisme indécent, pouvait lui donner le monde juste parce qu'il le promettait. Il lui faisait confiance.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2 : The world goes dark

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : The world goes dark**

* * *

Kyoya ne cessait pas de penser à la promesse de Ginga. À sa proposition. Elle ne quittait pas son esprit une seule seconde. Quand il errait seul dans les rues, quand il réunissait ses Chasseurs de Tête pour tenter de se souvenir de son rôle et de son objectif. Même quand il dormait, il rêvait de ce futur que Ginga lui promettait. Et c'était... magnifique.

Il était tenté. Son cœur savait déjà quelle décision il allait prendre, même s'il refusait encore de l'admettre.

Plus le temps passait, plus il acceptait l'idée qu'il accepterait la proposition de Ginga. Après tout, rien ne le retenait vraiment à Scarline. Il partirait avec Ginga et le monde serait à eux.

L'enthousiasme le gagna peu à peu et l'impatience se mêla de la partie. Ginga et lui partiraient découvrir le monde. Ils le parcourraient tous les deux et rien ne pourrait les en empêcher. Ce serait tout simplement parfait. Il se demandait s'il devait le rejoindre maintenant ou si, au contraire, il devait attendre le dernier moment. S'il le rejoignait trop tôt, Ginga remarquerait son impatience et de son désir de partir avec lui. Ce serait gênant. Surtout qu'il avait longuement hésité et qu'il avait argumenté pour trouver des raisons de ne pas l'accompagner. Les gens qui changeaient d'avis étaient faibles et inconstants. Et ridicules.

Kyoya se souvint alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous. À leur point de rencontre habituel. Ce serait très différent de passer du temps avec lui en plein jour. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il avait hâte d'y arriver et de le revoir. Il lui avait promis de ne pas évoquer le sujet. Ils passeraient un moment simple et agréable ensemble. Il pourrait lui faire la surprise ce soir...

Son sourire s'effaça. Un regroupement de racaille se tenait en travers de son chemin. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne un autre itinéraire : ils l'avaient vu, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour sans passer pour un lâche. Il leva la tête et continua d'avancer. Des regards noirs, emplis de méfiance, de mépris et de colère se posèrent sur lui. Il y décelait aussi des éclats de peur, à peine cachés par les autres émotions. Il était un roi, et les rois étaient craints.

Et bientôt, il aurait plus que ce minuscule royaume.

Il traversa le regroupement d'un pas sûr. Deux des types se mirent en travers de son chemin. Il s'arrêta.

\- Vous voulez vous battre ?

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un pas en avant du groupe qui se resserra autour de lui. Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres.

\- Bien.

Ça lui ferait du bien de se battre un peu. Il n'en aurait sûrement pas l'occasion avant longtemps.

Il se jeta sur le type le plus proche et lui décrocha une droite dans la mâchoire qui le sonna. Il se tourna pour parer un coup avec son épaule et donna un coup de coude à son agresseur. Il se battit avec toute sa rage et sa férocité. Aucun coup qui l'atteignit ne le parvint à le ralentir. C'était lui qui menait la danse. Il frappait et chacune de ses attaques mettait un homme à terre.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent tous à terre. Ce combat l'avait à peine essoufflé. Il les toisait, ces hommes pathétiques qui avaient cru que leur nombre suffirait à le vaincre, avec mépris. Un rire satisfait lui échappa.

\- Vous êtes minables.

Quelle belle façon de partir, sur une victoire !

\- Tu es là Kyoya.

Il se retourna. Busujima se tenait non loin avec deux de ses acolytes. Rien de très menaçant en somme.

\- Tu as été libéré ? Tu veux que je t'éclate aussi ? Ça ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps, allez viens.

Au lieu d'être effrayé ou vexé, Busujima esquissa un sourire cruel.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'auras pas le temps au contraire. Je crois que ton rouquin t'attend.

Ses paroles glacèrent Kyoya jusqu'au sang. Il ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Il bondit vers lui, la rage envahissant tout son être. Parfait. La colère lui permettrait de décupler ses forces. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de réfléchir. C'était ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant.

\- J'ai entendu des trucs en sortant. Tu te serais adouci. Ça t'apprendra à jouer dans la cour des grands.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

Busujima recula. Son air fier se crispa mais ne disparut pas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir. Il t'attend.

Kyoya n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Il voyait sur le visage de son ennemi qu'il pensait sortir d'affaire. Kyoya grimaça. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son temps avec lui. Par contre, il était aussi hors de question qu'il le laisse partir.

Kyoya dégaina Leone et le poignarda. Il fit subir le même sort à ses deux acolytes. Leurs corps n'avaient pas encore touché terre qu'il s'était mis à courir. Il traversa les rues à toute vitesse, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Seul son objectif occupait son esprit : il devait retrouver Ginga.

Il se dirigea vers la colline, commençant à se maudire intérieurement. Il ne fallait jamais aller aussi souvent au même endroit. C'était pour éviter de se faire piéger de la sorte qu'il changeait sans cesse d'habitation et les lieux de réunion des Chasseurs de Tête.

De l'agitation et des bruits attirèrent son attention. Il bifurqua et avisa un attroupement. Il bouscula les badauds sans ménagement, sans se préoccuper du poignard ensanglanté qu'il tenait toujours.

-...le pauvre...

-...appelé une ambulance...

-...monstre peut faire une chose pareille...

Le brouhaha s'évanouit tandis qu'il était remarqué. Il s'en moquait. Le sang battait à ses oreilles et une pulsation étrange martelait l'intérieur de son crâne.

Quelqu'un était penché sur une forme allongée et appuyait un tissu contre une plaie à son ventre. Une autre était agenouillée et parlait d'une voix apaisante. L'esprit de Kyoya refusa d'assimiler le corps étendu à Ginga immédiatement.

Puis il comprit.

Sa main lâcha Leone et il courut vers lui. Il bouscula la femme, celle qui était juste là pour parler, et s'agenouilla à même le sol. Il se pencha vers Ginga dont les traits étaient crispés par la douleur.

Au loin, le métal claqua contre le sol.

\- Ginga !

Ils l'avaient blessé au ventre.

Les yeux miel s'entrouvrirent et, malgré sa douleur, Ginga trouva la force de lui sourire.

\- Hey...

Il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Kyoya serra sa main dans la sienne et l'appuya un peu plus contre sa peau. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

\- Tu vas bien, murmura le rouquin avec tout le soulagement du monde.

Kyoya rouvrit les yeux. Il devait le regarder.

\- Ils avaient dit qu'ils te feraient du mal...

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler, intervint l'adulte. Tu dois économiser tes forces pour l'arrivée de l'ambulance.

Les yeux de Ginga s'assombrirent mais il ne les détacha pas de lui.

\- Tu vois le sac là-bas ?

Kyoya n'avait pas envie de le quitter des yeux mais il le fit fugacement pour lui faire plaisir. Un sac de courses était posé à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Je voulais t'offrir un truc pour ta collection lion incomplète.

\- Tu le feras plus tard.

Même si Ginga ne cessait de lui sourire, il s'attrista encore. Le cœur de Kyoya se comprima et son souffle se bloqua. Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Ginga fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Je...

\- Écoute. J'accepte d'accord ? J'ai décidé de venir avec toi. Tu dois tenir. Ils disent que l'ambulance arrive. Tiens jusque-là.

Sa voix était fragile. Ses paroles ressemblaient à une prière.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Le léger sourire de Ginga se fit vrai.

\- Je m'en doutais. C'était un cadeau de bienvenue.

Kyoya opina.

\- Mon père... acceptera de t'emmener avec lui si tu lui demandes.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Il posa son autre main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne quitterai cette ville qu'avec toi.

En prononçant ces paroles, il sut que ce n'était pas seulement une promesse mais la vérité. Ginga s'assombrit de nouveau. Il était triste. Kyoya ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Les sirènes résonnaient au loin et l'espoir naquit dans son cœur.

\- Tu entends ?

Les doigts se relâchèrent. Le cœur de Kyoya se figea. Les yeux miel étaient clos et la tête de Ginga était penchée sur le côté.

\- Ginga ?

Pas de réponse.

Kyoya lui lâcha la main et commença à secouer son épaule. Non. Non. Non. NON.

\- Ginga ? Ginga ! Réveille-toi ! Ils arrivent. Justes quelques minutes. Tu dois juste tenir quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes, ce n'était rien. Ginga pouvait le faire. Il avait tant de volonté, tant de détermination. Une poignée de minutes ne pouvait pas le vaincre.

Une main s'agrippa à son poignet. Il se dégagea vivement.

-Ça ne sert à rien, lui dit l'adulte.

Kyoya aurait voulu lui crier dessus mais l'adulte ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Il fit signe à la femme qu'il avait bousculé de s'approcher et lui confia son rôle. Elle maintint le tissu sur le ventre de Ginga tandis qu'il se mettait à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il y mit toute son énergie mais Ginga n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Kyoya regardait la scène, incapable de réagir. Il se sentait... loin.

L'homme arrêta et secoua la tête. Il murmura quelque chose que Kyoya n'entendit pas : les pulsations dans son crânes s'étaient renforcées. Kyoya se pencha et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Ginga. C'était bizarre. La dernière fois, sa peau était si chaude...

Quelque chose attrapa sa veste et tenta de le mettre debout.

\- Kyoya.

La voix avait quelque chose de familier mais ce n'était pas Ginga. Ça n'avait donc aucune importance.

Il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

\- Kyoya !

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour les ouvrir ?

On essaya de nouveau de le mettre debout. Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour lutter. Un éclat roux attira son attention. Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner mais il s'agissait simplement de Nile. Kyoya nota distraitement qu'il tenait Leone puis il se remit à fixer Ginga. Il finirait par se réveiller. Il lui avait promis de l'emmener et de lui donner le monde. Il ne le trahirait pas.

\- On doit l'aider.

Nile trouvait toujours des solutions à toutes sortes de problèmes. Il finirait par convaincre Ginga de rouvrir les yeux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Kyoya, nous devons partir.

L'homme cessa son travail. Kyoya se désintéressa immédiatement de Nile pour se jeter à genoux près d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- C'est fini...

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Kyoya se pencha vers Ginga.

\- Ginga réveille-toi ! Tu m'as fait une promesse et tu dois la tenir. Ginga ! GINGAAA !

On le recula. On le sépara de lui. Comment osaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les séparer.

Alors Kyoya fit ce qu'il savait le mieux : il se battit.

\- Calme-toi. Réfléchis.

\- Gingaaaa !

\- Il a été blessé pour te toucher...

\- Laissez-moi. Il m'a promis...

Il ne se calma que lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent de lui et qu'il put de nouveau s'approcher de Ginga. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

\- Est-ce que tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal l'ont payé ?

Kyoya sentait une partie de son esprit réfléchir tandis que le reste continua de vouloir se pelotonner contre Ginga. Sa peau. Ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Non. Il ne les avait pas tous tués. Juste Busujima et deux des siens. Le groupe complet était coupable.

\- Tout ce que tu peux faire pour lui, c'est le venger.

Non. Ginga avait besoin qu'il reste à côté de lui. Il voulait être le premier qu'il voit quand il se réveillera. Il voulait rester avec lui. Rien qu'avec lui. Même s'il... Même s'il... Tant pis. Il se contenterait de rester à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas si grave.

\- Une attaque au ventre provoque une mort lente. Ils l'ont fait pour que tu ais le temps de le voir.

Kyoya leva des yeux lointains sur Nile qui tressaillit. Il ne détacha pas ses mains de Ginga. Il avait envie de se blottir contre lui mais...

Les sirènes résonnaient à ses oreilles.

\- Viens. Il ne faut pas qu'ils t'attrapent.

Kyoya aurait voulu se blottir de nouveau contre Ginga. Que lui importait tant qu'il restait auprès de lui ? Alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, Nile attrapa son poignet et le redressa d'un coup. Il l'entraîna loin de Ginga. Le regard de Kyoya ne put le quitter, même quand une barrière humaine se retrouva entre eux.

Kyoya laissa Nile le conduire dans les rues sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il avait perdu toutes ses forces. Son esprit restait obstinément auprès de Ginga. Ginga qui était blessé. Ginga qui gisait dans une marre de son propre sang.

Cela l'électrisa. Ginga.

Il dégagea son bras d'un geste brusque de la poigne de Nile et fit volte-face. Il se lança sur leurs pas, ignorant les appels de son lieutenant. Ginga avait besoin de lui. Rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner... Dès qu'il le retrouverait, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ginga ne lui en voudrait pas pour s'être éloigné pendant quelques minutes. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu pour toutes les fois où il n'était pas allé à leurs rendez-vous sur la colline ni pour toutes celles où il l'avait menacé. Ce n'était rien, à côté de tout cela, quelques minutes de séparation. Ce n'était rien.

Sans faire attention à Nile qui l'interpellait, Kyoya courut jusqu'à la rue où il l'avait laissé. Il y restait quelques badauds qui chuchotaient entre eux mais beaucoup moins que la foule compacte qui avait failli l'empêcher de rejoindre Ginga.

Son allure ralentit. Une flaque rougeâtre s'étendait sur le goudron. À quelques pas d'elle, le sac que Ginga avait apporté pour lui. Hormis cela, rien n'indiquait la précédente présence du rouquin.

Kyoya s'arrêta et regarda tout autour de lui. La vérité fit peu à peu chemin dans son esprit. Ils avaient emmené Ginga loin, très loin de lui, et il n'y avait sûrement aucun moyen de le rejoindre.

Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait abandonné.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Kyoya se tourna vers la voix. Une jeune femme fixait la tache, les bras enroulés autour de son corps comme si elle essayait de se procurer un peu de réconfort.

L'homme à côté d'elle secoua la tête.

\- Ses blessures étaient graves. Vous le connaissiez ?

 _Le connaissiez._ Au passé. Comme si Ginga avait... Comme si Ginga était...

\- Non, mais il est si jeune...

Kyoya fit un pas en arrière. Puis un deuxième. Puis il tourna le dos à la scène et s'éloigna d'une démarche chancelante. Ils avaient tort. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Une chose pareille ne pouvait pas arriver à Ginga. C'était tout simplement impossible.

\- Kyoya !

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il la sentit à peine. Tout comme il entendait à peine la voix l'appeler encore et encore. La voix se confondit avec le reste des bruits alentours puis s'assourdit, tout comme le reste. Les ténèbres envahirent son champ de vision et dévorèrent son esprit. Elles le coupèrent du monde et de ses sens, le plongeant dans une torpeur bienvenue.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Quand Kyoya rouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour connecter son esprit à la réalité. Patraque, il se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui, gardant ses mains appuyées sur le canapé. À cet instant, il n'avait aucune confiance en son équilibre. Aucune confiance en son corps en fait. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience à n'importe quel moment.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Hormis le canapé sur lequel il se tenait, il y avait de nombreux cartons empilés en face de lui, ainsi qu'une porte dans un coin de la pièce.

Kyoya cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé ici. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était être dans la rue et...

Ginga.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir raison à son sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'en était forcément tiré. C'était Ginga, si courageux, si déterminé, si loin d'appartenir au monde des faibles. Ginga ne pouvait pas disparaître aussi facilement. Ginga était fort.

 _C'est de ta faute. Tu l'as abandonné. Ils l'ont attaqué par ta faute._

Kyoya secoua la tête, comme si ça pouvait suffire à faire taire cette voix. La culpabilité lui nouait le ventre.

 _Tu savais que tu allais accepter sa proposition ! Tu l'as toujours su. Si tu l'avais admis dès le début, il irait bien et vous seriez ensemble. Loin d'ici. Loin de tout ça. Vous seriez ensemble !_

Ils pourraient être ensemble, en cet instant.

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se figurer eux deux, s'éloignant de Scarline, commençant une nouvelle vie.

Kyoya se laissa tomber sur le flanc en fermant les yeux. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il voulait qu'elle se taise. Il avait si mal. Il ne ressentait rien.

 _Il t'aurait offert le monde._

Ce fut le coup de grâce.

Kyoya s'effondra.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Kyoya, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider.

Kyoya ne savait pas combien de fois Nile avait fait cette demande. Il s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il n'avait pas faim. Ni soif. Ni froid. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux et dormir. Autant qu'il le pouvait. Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Éternellement. Dès qu'il fermerait les yeux, tout irait mieux. Il irait loin, très loin, dans un monde où Ginga... dans un lieu où Ginga...

Il avait juste besoin de fermer les yeux.

\- Kyoya...

Alors il ferma les yeux, occultant de son mieux le reste du monde et la douleur sourde qui voulait l'engloutir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être auprès de Ginga. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de s'éloigner de lui. Que lui importait une vengeance ridicule tant qu'il pouvait être à ses côtés ? Ginga ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Ginga devait lui en vouloir. Ginga devait être parti.

Ginga était parti. Sa peau...

Kyoya ne devait pas y penser. À tout sauf à ça. La peau de Ginga était chaude. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination et de bonté. Sa présence était réconfortante. La vie émanait de tout son être, pure et intense. Il avait promis de l'attendre et de le laisser l'accompagner. Kyoya devait juste le rejoindre.

Ginga.

Kyoya n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Il resterait auprès de lui. À jamais.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Le corps de Kyoya s'affaiblissait de jour en jour mais il se sentait mieux. La douleur s'éloignait peu à peu. Son corps et son esprit s'engourdissaient. Plus rien ne l'atteindrait. Jamais.

\- On avait rendez-vous.

L'esprit de Kyoya revint lentement à la surface tandis qu'il identifiait la voix. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il peina à bouger mais il s'obligea à s'asseoir. La tête lui tourna. Il avait perdu l'habitude de cette posture. Il scanna la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Petite, assez sombre, elle contenait pour seul meuble le lit sur lequel il était allongé. Il constata avec détachement qu'il n'était plus dans le même bâtiment qu'avant.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien. Il crut avoir rêvé cette voix mais il l'avait entendue si nettement... Ça ne pouvait pas être faux.

Une silhouette apparut juste en face de lui. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas la remarquer plus tôt. La silhouette se précisa. C'était une personne. Un adolescent. Des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Des yeux de pur détermination. Un sourire indestructible.

Il était là. Il était enfin là.

\- Ginga ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, si faible qu'elle était à peine audible.

L'adolescent lui tendit la main.

\- Viens avec moi. Je t'offrirai le monde.

Kyoya leva lentement la main, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ce simple geste. Alors que ses doigts allaient enfin toucher ceux de son vis-à-vis, une brusque lumière envahit la pièce et il disparut. Ginga disparut. Encore.

\- Ginga !

Kyoya se leva brusquement mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. À genoux sur le carrelage gelé, son regard fixé là où se tenait Ginga. Où était-il passé ? L'avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi ? Il voulait le retrouver. Il avait besoin de lui. Lui en voulait-il parce qu'il l'avait abandonné ?

Kyoya enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Kyoya !

\- Je ne voulais pas. J'étais revenu. J'étais revenu...

Sa voix se brisa.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. L'espoir battit en Kyoya. Il se retourna mais il ne s'agissait que de Nile qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

Un gémissement de douleur s'extirpa de la gorge de Kyoya tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

Ginga.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Un monde d'obscurité et de silence l'enveloppait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Bientôt, il ne le quitterait plus... Il y irait pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ce serait parfait.

\- Kyoya ?

Il grogna intérieurement. Il en avait assez que Nile veuille l'obliger à rester ici. Il détestait cet endroit. Il le haïssait. Il lui avait pris Ginga. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. S'il n'avait pas si hâte de le retrouver, il le détruirait. Il devait partir s'il le voulait.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide, là où se trouvait la main de Ginga quelques secondes plus tôt. Nile l'avait encore fait disparaître.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se crispa. Que voulait-il encore ? Ça ne lui suffisait pas de faire fuir Ginga ? Il voulait rester avec lui. Il n'avait besoin que de lui.

\- Kyoya. Ouvre les yeux. Tout s'est arrangé.

Kyoya n'obéit pas. S'il l'ignorait assez longtemps, Nile finirait sans doute par partir. Le contact cessa. Nile soupira.

\- Désolé. Il est comme ça depuis ce qui t'est arrivé. Sauve-le s'il te plaît.

\- Tu n'as pas à le demander. Je vais faire mon possible.

La voix avait quelque chose de familier mais Kyoya n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. C'était dérangeant comme impression mais pas au point de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Une porte se ferma. Des pas se rapprochèrent.

\- Kyoya ?

Il ne réagit pas. Un poids se fit sentir sur le lit.

\- Nile m'a dit que tu ne manges plus alors je t'ai apporté des hamburgers ! Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien : ils sont chauds, juteux et pleins de garnitures !

La voix résonnait avec amour. Une seule personne pouvait parler des hamburgers de cette façon.

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Ginga était assis sur le bord du lit. Enfin... un adolescent qui ressemblait énormément à Ginga. Sa peau était plus pâle. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes. Son sourire était empreint de fatigue. Un immense sachet en papier reposait sur ses genoux. Il n'était pas comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu : en pleine forme.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu...

Kyoya se redressa tant bien que mal en écartant ces pensées pour prendre place à côté de lui. Il effleura son bras. Sa peau était douce et chaude. C'était bien lui. Peut-être que tous ses aller-retours l'avaient fatigué. Ginga lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il accepta.

\- Tu n'as pas fui Nile cette fois ?

\- Il est sympa. Il tient vraiment à toi... Tu devrais boire.

Kyoya obéit, bien qu'un peu surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Ginga finirait par apprécier Nile tant il mettait d'ardeur à l'éviter. Comme quoi, tout était possible avec lui.

L'eau brûla sa gorge desséchée. Il reposa la bouteille, un peu patraque.

\- C'est bien.

Ginga ouvrit le sachet posé sur ses genoux. Il en sortit un hamburger. Il le déballa tranquillement et le plaça dans les mains de Kyoya. Sa chaleur se diffusait sur ses paumes. Toutefois, son odeur lui retournait l'estomac. Il n'avait pas faim. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit.

Un soupir déchirant se fit entendre. Ginga farfouilla dans son sac et lui tendit du pain sans garniture. Ils firent l'échange. Kyoya s'obligea à plonger ses crocs dans le pain. Il mâchonna avec difficulté et se força à avaler une bouchée. À côté de lui, Ginga mangeait avec l'enthousiasme qui le caractérisait. Pour lui faire plaisir, Kyoya se força à terminer son repas. Il eut beaucoup de mal. Ensuite, il s'obligea à boire deux autres minuscules gorgées.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Kyoya secoua la tête. Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

Ginga chiffonna le sachet qu'il tenait dans les mains et le posa sur le lit. Il recula jusqu'à ce que Kyoya et lui soient au même niveau. Ses grands yeux miel, débordant de douceur, étaient fixés sur lui.

\- Ça ira mieux.

Il tendit la main vers Kyoya et l'attira contre lui. Kyoya se retrouva avec la tête posée sur son épaule. Son odeur l'enveloppa. Sa chaleur le réconforta. Ginga passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé. Je voulais venir plus tôt mais j'étais enfermé dans un hôpital. Je suis parti à ta recherche dès que j'ai pu.

Kyoya se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans un hôpital mais la main qui jouait avec ses cheveux l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il se sentait si bien là...

\- Je t'ai cherché dans toute la ville. C'est comme ça que j'ai croisé Nile. Il a dit que mon comportement était stupide mais il m'a mené jusqu'à toi. C'était sûrement à cause de l'inquiétude. Avec ce qui est arrivé...

Kyoya se crispa tandis que des souvenirs faisaient lentement surface. Ce qui était arrivé à Ginga... Kyoya se braqua mais les souvenirs affluèrent. Le rendez-vous. La blessure de Ginga. Sa disparition... Ginga était parti. Pourtant il était là. Kyoya se redressa, se détachant à contrecœur de Ginga. Il lui effleura la joue. Il était tangible sous ses mains.

\- Tu es vraiment là.

Ginga appuya une main sur la sienne et la colla contre sa joue, approfondissant leur contact. Kyoya ressentait sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau.

\- Bien sûr.

Kyoya l'observa. Son sourire se reflétait dans ses yeux pétillants. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. La chaleur de sa peau se ressentait sous ses doigts.

Il se pelotonna de nouveau contre lui et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur. Il ne reprit conscience que quelques heures plus tard. Contre lui, Ginga dormait paisiblement. Un de ses bras était enroulé autour de sa taille.

Kyoya posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Le rythme régulier des battements de son cœur le berça et le fit somnoler. C'était réconfortant de l'entendre. La main de Ginga caressa son dos. Kyoya ne pouvait pas se sentir plus détendu.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, déclara Ginga.

Kyoya se crispa. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Et s'il ne revenait pas cette fois ?

Ginga le força à se redresser pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui prit la main.

\- Je reviendrai demain. Et tous les jours suivants. Comme pour nos rendez-vous sur la colline.

Kyoya opina lentement. Ginga n'avait pas manqué un seul de leurs rendez-vous. Il reviendrait.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Petit à petit, Kyoya se rétablissait. Il reprenait du poids et de l'énergie pendant que Ginga retrouvait ses couleurs. Son esprit recouvra sa vivacité. Le rouquin et Nile se succédaient à son chevet, ne lui laissant pas un instant de solitude. Il se sentait suffisamment bien pour s'agacer de la situation. Il n'était pas un foutu gamin ni un incapable. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

Ginga choisit ce moment où il ruminait ses pensées pour apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, tout sourire. Il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos. Il avança à pas saccadés dans la pièce. Kyoya se redressa. Il savait que les blessures de Ginga avaient guéries mais elles continuaient de le tirailler lors de certains mouvements. Tous ses déplacements ne devaient pas lui faire de bien.

Et Kyoya était trop égoïste pour lui demander d'arrêter.

Ginga s'arrêta près de lui et lui tendit un paquet bleu. Kyoya plissa les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un cadeau. Étant donné que j'ai perdu l'autre, j'ai dû en trouver un nouveau.

Il haussa les épaules. Kyoya prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il ouvrit une boîte. À l'intérieur, sur un coussin noir, il y avait une broche de lion. Kyoya l'effleura, intrigué. Le lion était de profil. Sa crinière était surmontée d'une couronne. En dessous, il y avait simplement écrit LEO.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ça semblait important pour Ginga.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il leva la tête vers le rouquin qui lui sourit.

\- Ta collection lion. Il faut commencer à la compléter.

Kyoya opina pensivement. Ginga posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais devoir partir. Je reviens au plus vite.

\- D'accord.

Ginga partit. Kyoya referma la boîte et la posa sur son lit. Il la regarda jusqu'à s'endormir. Et, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait ou qu'il fermait les yeux, son regard se posait dessus et son cœur s'adoucissait. Ça lui rappelait que, même lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, Ginga pensait à lui. Même à présent qu'il se reposait dans son appartement à LandSide, il ne devait pas quitter ses pensées. Tout comme Ginga ne quittait pas les siennes.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Suffisamment pour considérer avec horreur la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve après l'accident de Ginga. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser aller à ce point. Il était fort. Les personnes fortes ne se laissaient pas affaiblir de la sorte. Jamais. Il ne parla pas une seule fois de cet incident. Il voulait le laisser là où il était, dans le passé, et ne jamais y repenser.

Ginga apparut sur le seuil de la chambre, tout sourire, et comme à chacune de ses apparitions, Kyoya oubliait tout le reste. Il l'observa, notant les légers changements qui étaient survenus chez lui depuis la veille : ses joues avaient repris quelques couleurs, ses traits étaient moins marqués par la fatigue. Il serait bientôt en pleine forme, comme le jour où il l'avait rencontré et ceux où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Ginga avança jusqu'à lui presque en sautillant. Il devait avoir une bonne nouvelle – ou avait découvert un nouveau restaurant de hamburgers, difficile de savoir avec lui.

Kyoya se mit debout.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- À partir ! s'exclama Ginga. Le... l' _incident_ a un peu retardé notre départ mais maintenant que je suis parfaitement guéri papa veut qu'on reprenne la route dès demain. Il me l'a annoncé ce matin.

Kyoya le dévisagea. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, alors qu'il avait été blessé – et failli tuer – par sa faute, Ginga voulait encore qu'il l'accompagne ? Et est-ce que lui le voulait ? Kyoya n'en était plus si sûr. Scarline était son territoire. Il avait presque fini de le conquérir. Allait-il tout abandonner pour cet inconnu ? Juste parce qu'il avait fait une promesse et qu'il y a naïvement cru ? Ils se côtoyaient depuis quelques jours seulement et il avait déjà failli le perdre. Il n'avait pas réussi à surmonter cette perte comme il aurait dû.

\- Je t'ai promis le monde, non ?

Kyoya ne répondit pas. Le sourire de Ginga s'évanouit et la joie laissa place à de la tristesse dans son regard.

\- Tu... tu as changé d'avis, c'est ça ?

Kyoya garda le silence un instant supplémentaire.

\- Non. Je viens.

Il serait toujours temps de changer d'avis plus tard, pendant leur voyage.

Ginga s'illumina de nouveau, comme si son bonheur entier dépendait uniquement de cette réponse. Kyoya se demanda fugacement comment il aurait réagi si c'était lui qui avait été blessé. Peut-être aurait-il été plus touché que lui et qu'il aurait été dans un état plus lamentable.

Cette pensée était réconfortante.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ?

Ginga lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Pour préparer ce... voyage.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque, gêné.

\- Je devrais être en train d'aider mon père à préparer les bagages.

\- Alors vas-y. On va se voir demain de toute façon.

 _Et moi, j'ai quelque chose à régler._

\- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Ginga. On a rendez-vous à huit heures devant mon immeuble. C'est d'accord ?

Kyoya opina. Avec un grand sourire, Ginga se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- À demain ! lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Alors même qu'il s'éloignait, ces derniers mots résonnaient encore dans la pièce, à mi-chemin entre la promesse et la prière : il l'attendrait et espérait qu'il viendrait.

Kyoya attendit un moment avant de quitter la chambre à son tour puis de sortir de l'appartement. Il n'eut que quelques pas à faire avant de se retrouver à l'air libre. Il ne reviendrait pas ici. Il récupérerait certaines de ses affaires et rassemblerait de quoi se débrouiller seul – il ne pouvait pas totalement se reposer sur Ginga.

Alors qu'il avançait, son chemin finit par croiser celui de Nile. Enfin. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

\- Tu es sorti ?

\- Oui. Je vais partir avec Ginga.

Kyoya ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot : il préférait se jeter directement sur le sujet.

Les orbes émeraude furent brièvement éclairées par la surprise. Puis l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Nile.

\- J'imagine que cela signifie que les Chasseurs de Tête sont démantelés.

\- Tu imagines bien.

\- Veux-tu que j'aille leur annoncer ?

\- Je vais le faire moi-même.

\- Bien. Peut-être que nos chemins se recroiseront un jour.

\- Peut-être.

Kyoya regarda Nile s'éloigner, sans que l'un ou l'autre ait prononcé un "au-revoir". Ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'abaisser à ces formalités.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos puis reprit sa route, prêt à briser le dernier lien qui l'unissait à cette ville.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya se dirigeait vers le 27 LandSide. Dans quelques minutes, il rejoindrait Ginga et ils partiraient vers l'inconnu. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas arriver trop en avance : il ne voulait pas que Ginga voie à quel point il avait hâte de partir avec lui.

Dès qu'il atteignit LandSide, il l'aperçut. Ginga se tenait sur le trottoir, juste devant son immeuble, se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme s'il peinait à rester en place. Il balayait la rue du regard, se mordillant la lèvre, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose – de quelqu'un, de _lui_. Il s'immobilisa dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Kyoya. Une joie pure inonda son expression tandis qu'il se tournait vers lui et attendait qu'il le rejoigne. Ce que Kyoya fit en quelques pas. Le bout du nez de Ginga était rouge. Sans réfléchir, Kyoya tendit la main et l'effleura. Sa peau était gelée. Il ne faisait pas si froid. Ginga devait l'attendre depuis un moment.

Kyoya laissa son bras retomber contre lui, empli d'un sentiment de satisfaction.

\- Salut, murmura le rouquin.

Kyoya opina. Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit quand il remarqua la lanière de son sac. Il ne dit rien mais, pour lui, c'était la dernière preuve dont il avait besoin pour comprendre qu'ils partaient réellement ensemble.

\- Mon père ne vas pas tarder à venir avec la voiture. On a fini de la charger il y a quelques minutes et il ne lui reste plus qu'à la sortir du parking.

Kyoya se crispa. Il avait presque oublié qu'il ne voyagerait pas seulement avec Ginga mais aussi avec son père. L'idée lui semblait moins attrayante d'un coup.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Ginga.

\- Ça ira.

Il n'allait pas faire demi-tour maintenant.

Ginga ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis que les minutes s'égrenaient dans l'attente de la voiture. Finalement, un bruit de moteur emplit l'air et un véhicule s'arrêta devant eux. Kyoya lutta contre tous ses instincts qui lui ordonnaient de s'éloigner et resta sur place. La vitre conducteur descendit, laissant apparaître distinctement un homme qui faisait sans aucun doute possible partie de la même famille que Ginga.

\- C'est toi l'ami dont Ginga n'arrête pas de me parler ?

La chaleur de sa voix laissa vite place à la surprise puis à l'inquiétude. Ginga avait une façon assez particulière de voir les choses et il l'avait sûrement décrit à son père comme il le voyait. Pas comme les autres le voyaient. Le choc devait être rude. Kyoya songea avec amusement qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à le voir lui.

\- C'est Kyoya, oui. On peut monter ?

Son père semblait incertain.

\- Oui.

Sans y faire attention, Ginga ouvrit la portière.

\- Après toi.

Kyoya se glissa sur la banquette arrière. Ginga s'installa à côté de lui en claquant la portière.

\- Le monde nous attend ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Son père jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Kyoya à travers le rétroviseur puis démarra la voiture. Les bâtiments de Scarline défilèrent de plus en plus vite derrière les vitres. De même que les habitants.

\- Au fait.

Kyoya se tourna vers Ginga. Il tenait un sachet dans ses mains. Il le lui tendit.

\- Je devais te donner un truc et je l'ai perdu. Tu sais, le cadeau de bienvenue. Voici son remplaçant.

Kyoya posa le sachet entre eux et jeta un coup d'œil dedans. Il y avait une masse informe à l'intérieur. Il la sortit pour l'examiner. Elle était inutilement pelucheuse.

\- C'est un lion. Il te plaît ?

\- Un lion ?

Ça avait bien une crinière et quatre extensions qui pouvaient être qualifiées de pattes mais ça ne ressemblait en rien à un lion.

\- Il n'a pas l'air féroce.

\- C'est une peluche. Il est censé avoir l'air réconfortant.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris. Les mots lion et réconfortant ne devraient jamais être utilisés pour parler de la même chose.

\- C'est pas une excuse.

Il ouvrit son sac et fourra tant bien que mal la chose dedans – elle prenait de la place en plus.

Il referma le son sac et le posa sur ses genoux. Sans plus faire attention à Ginga, il appuya son front contre la vitre. Il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il comprenait ou ce qu'il espérait à chacune de ses actions. Il détestait cette impression de mis à nu qu'il ressentait dès que Ginga le regardait. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que Ginga pouvait le comprendre avec autant de facilité.

Écartant ces pensées, il se contenta de regarder le paysage défier derrière la vitre. Rapidement, la ville de Scarline et le monde dans lequel il avait évolué ces dernières années disparut, remplacés par d'autres lieux similaires. Kyoya n'en ressentit même pas un pincement au cœur. Tout cela était derrière lui. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui se concentraient sur le passé et qui voulaient rester bloqués dedans. Il allait de l'avant. Toujours.

Son expression perdit de sa dureté – peut-être même qu'un certain bonheur s'y refléta.

Et, comme Ginga l'avait si bien dit, le monde les attendait.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 2_

* * *

J'ai longuement hésité pour savoir si je laissais ou non la partie avec Busujima mais ce sera important pour la suite.

La broche que Ginga a donné à Kyoya correspond au Face de Rock Leone.


	3. Chapter 3 : The wind blows

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : The wind blows a new begining**

* * *

\- C'est super ! s'exclama Ginga en avançant dans le salon.

Kyoya le suivit avec plus de réserve. Il scanna la pièce, ignorant les meubles et le tapis, à la recherche d'issues. Hormis la sortie derrière lui que le père de Ginga bloquait, il y avait une large fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et sur l'immeuble d'en face. Malheureusement, elle était trop haute pour offrir une issue convenable – à part une issue à la vie peut-être. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. C'était contre tout ce que ses instincts lui disaient mais il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la pièce.

Ginga avait le nez à quelques millimètres d'un écran de télévision. Kyoya n'en voyait pas l'intérêt : l'écran, complètement noir, ne faisait que refléter une image déformée et monochromatique de lui.

Le rouquin se redressa et lui offrit un immense sourire.

\- On va pouvoir regarder des films !

\- Ne t'emballes pas trop Ginga, le conseilla son père en entrant dans la pièce.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, crispant Kyoya qui se retrouva avec une seule envie : partir loin d'ici, et vite.

\- Nous n'allons rester ici que quatre jours.

\- Si peu de temps ? s'étonna Ginga.

Son père hocha la tête.

\- J'ai une minuscule affaire à régler puis nous déménagerons. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pris que le minimum de nos affaires. Après, nous resterons plusieurs mois dans une maison.

\- Une maison ? Vraiment ?

Son père opina de nouveau. Kyoya arrangea la bretelle de son sac.

\- Tu y rattraperas le retard que tu as accumulé pour tes cours.

L'enthousiasme de Ginga s'évanouit d'un coup. Kyoya ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu intéressé par quelque chose.

\- Mouais.

\- Ginga. Tu ne peux venir avec moi que parce que tu prends des cours à domicile. Si tu prends trop de retard, tu devras retourner dans un pensionnat.

\- Je sais.

Le regard du père de Ginga se posa sur Kyoya. Son air sûr de lui se décomposa. Il ne semblait toujours pas savoir quoi faire avec lui. Cette situation convenait à Kyoya. Il espérait qu'elle durerait longtemps, sinon tout le temps qu'il passerait avec eux. Il n'avait pas envie que le père de Ginga se mette à essayer de faire ami ami avec lui ou, pire, qu'il se comporte avec lui comme avec Ginga.

Il frissonnait d'horreur rien qu'en y pensant.

\- Bien, je vous laisse. Je dois y aller.

\- Déjà ? demanda Ginga.

Seulement, sa voix ne laissait paraître ni surprise ni étonnement. Un certain détachement y transparaissait, même, comme s'il ne posait la question que par principe. Kyoya se souvint de tous les moments où il avait retrouvé Ginga dehors et tous ceux où le rouquin l'avait invité chez lui. Malgré ce que son comportement laissait voir, il passait beaucoup de temps seul. Suffisamment pour y être habitué et résigné.

\- J'ai pris beaucoup de retard.

Le père de Ginga repartit vers la porte. Avant de la ferme derrière lui, il adressa un regard inquiet à son fils.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Promis.

Ginga sourit. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il franchissait la distance qui le séparait de Kyoya et qu'il posait une main sur son épaule.

\- Et, maintenant, Kyoya est avec moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il semblait vraiment heureux à ce propos. Sa main glissa sur l'omoplate de Kyoya avant de briser le contact, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Son père, par contre, n'avait pas été réconforté d'un cran. Au contraire, son inquiétude avait augmenté au point de se lire dans toute son expression. Kyoya en était amusé. C'était lui qui avait autorisé Ginga à l'inviter. Il ne pouvait pas changer d'avis maintenant alors que sa présence faisait tellement plaisir à son fils.

\- D'accord. Je vous vois tout à l'heure.

Il ferma la porte, les laissant seuls. Kyoya se sentit tout de suite détendu. Il se sentait mieux quand il était seul avec Ginga. D'après ce qu'il avait pu analyser de la situation, ce serait ainsi la plupart du temps. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Ce serait presque comme si Ginga et lui voyageaient juste tous les deux, comme il l'aurait préféré.

Kyoya évita de s'attarder sur cette pensée. Ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être autant attaché à Ginga.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il baissa la tête vers des yeux miel plein d'interrogations. Ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus que Ginga parvienne à le comprendre si facilement.

\- Rien.

Les yeux miel s'éclairèrent alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Kyoya flancha. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il sourie de cette façon – en y mettant tout son cœur et toute son âme ?

\- Alors on peut aller explorer la ville ?

Kyoya lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Nous devons trouver un endroit où regarder les étoiles, un super restaurant à hamburgers et j'ai deux trois trucs à acheter, répondit Ginga à sa question muette. Et puis... on va s'ennuyer si on reste ici trop longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

Kyoya était parfaitement d'accord. Rester immobile dans un espace confiné n'était pas sa manière préférée de passer le temps. Il aimait les grands espaces, la liberté, pouvoir aller où il voulait.

Ginga dut lire sa réponse dans ses yeux car son sourire s'élargit.

\- On y va alors !

Sur ces mots, Ginga sortit un porte-feuille de son sac et le rangea dans une de ses poches avant de se diriger vers la porte. Kyoya lui emboîta le pas. Il se faufila sur le pallier alors que Ginga se retournait pour fermer la porte. Kyoya commença à descendre sans attendre. Il avait hâte de se retrouver dehors et de profiter de l'air frais – presque froid – de cette période de l'année. L'hiver prenait peu à peu la place qui lui revenait de droit et ils ne pourraient bientôt plus passer des nuits entières dehors. Autant en profiter maintenant.

Des pas précipités se lancèrent à sa poursuite puis Ginga apparut à côté de lui. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois qu'ils furent dehors, au milieu du bruit perpétuel de la ville.

\- On commence par où ? demanda Ginga.

Il balayait la rue du regard, visiblement impatient de commencer leur exploration. Kyoya fit de même. Pour l'instant, seules deux directions s'offraient à eux – celle qu'ils avaient prise pour venir et une autre. Il indiqua cette dernière d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Par là.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Kyoya prit la direction qu'il venait d'indiquer. Ginga se plaça à ses côtés et calqua son allure à la sienne. Ils marchèrent tranquillement. Kyoya n'avait pas l'habitude de flâner – normalement, il avait toujours un but – mais il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Ginga regardait tout ce qui les entourait avec enthousiasme même si ce n'était pas très différent de Scarline. Son attitude était ridicule. Complètement. On aurait dit un gamin. Mais, malgré son exaspération apparente, Kyoya trouvait ça... rafraîchissant. Et cette impression l'exaspérait _vraiment_.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama Ginga en se dirigeant vers un stand de cartes postales.

Il fit tourner le portant, regardant chacune d'elle avec curiosité, secoua la tête puis passa à un autre. Il répéta ce manège pour chaque carte postale présente sur cet établi avant de passer au suivant.

\- Si je trouve une belle carte postale pour Madoka, elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de l'avoir laissée si longtemps sans nouvelles.

\- Madoka ?

Kyoya n'était pas d'un naturel curieux mais Ginga l'avait déjà évoquée une fois et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- C'est une amie. Je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière. J'avais cassé ma console de jeux et elle l'a réparée. Elle est super douée avec tout ce qui est électronique.

\- Hm.

Il aimait encore moins que Ginga la voie de façon si positive.

\- En plus, elle cuisine super bien des hamburgers. Peut-être que tu la rencontreras un jour.

\- 'M'intéresse pas.

Ginga cessa ses recherches pour l'observer. Kyoya fourra ses mains dans ses poches et décida de ne pas lui prêter attention. Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer cette Madoka, ni de manger avec elle, ni de – surtout – voir Ginga avec elle.

Il devrait se promener de son côté. C'était très bien aussi et, comme ça, il n'entendrait rien de désagréable.

Ginga prit une carte postale et entra dans la petite boutique pour la payer. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- On va manger un morceau ?

\- Ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à manger ?

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Ginga sourit, comme s'il ne s'était pas montré agressif envers lui.

\- Bien sûr ! Aux étoiles. À quel point les pégases sont cool. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de film avec eux. Les gens ont l'air de préférer les dragons. Il y a plein de films avec des lions aussi. Mais aucun avec des lions _et_ des pégases. C'est dommage. Ça pourrait être intéressant, tu ne crois pas ?

Kyoya ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ce brusque changement de sujet le déstabilisait. Ginga lui jeta un coup d'œil, attendant visiblement sa réponse. Derrière sa légèreté, Kyoya discernait une certaine inquiétude. Pas de peur par rapport à ce qu'il pourrait faire, juste de l'inquiétude pour lui. Il avait changé de sujet exprès pour ne pas le laisser ruminer sa colère. Il remarqua sans surprise que sa colère s'était évanouie. Ce Ginga... Il le surprenait un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Intéressant. Surtout de voir un pégase se faire manger par un lion.

Les yeux de Ginga s'éclairèrent.

\- Les pégases savent se défendre, même contre les lions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ils n'existent même pas.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

Ginga s'immobilisa, aux aguets. Kyoya fit de même. Y avait-il un problème ? Il ne voyait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Peut-être que Ginga avait reconnu quelqu'un...

Kyoya faillit grogner à cette pensée.

\- Tu sens ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Des hamburgers !

Ginga se tourna vers lui, irradiant de bonheur, et Kyoya tomba des nues. Tout ça pour des hamburgers ? Et dire qu'il s'était attendu à un danger imminent. C'était ridicule.

Mais, au moins, ce n'était pas pour quelqu'un.

Ginga se dirigea en sautillant vers la porte d'un fast-food. À travers les baies vitrées, on voyait déjà quelques personnes installées autour des tables et manger. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de pointe mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Cet endroit grouillerait bientôt de monde.

\- Tu viens ? lui demanda Ginga en tenant la porte ouverte.

\- Je suis sorti pour profiter de l'air libre. Ce n'est pas pour m'enfermer dans une salle avec des gens.

\- Tu as raison. Je reviens dans une minute.

Ginga s'engouffra dans le restaurant. Grâce aux vitres, Kyoya put suivre toute sa progression. Il se faufila entre les tables et les gens, prenant garde à ne bousculer personne, jusqu'à atteindre un comptoir. Il parla poliment à une vendeuse – ça se voyait même d'ici – qui laissa paraître sa surprise avant de recomposer un masque professionnel. Ginga laissa son regard flotter autour de lui avant de le poser sur Kyoya. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se mit à lui faire de grands signes, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Kyoya lui tourna le dos, agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule !

Ginga le rejoignit dehors quelques minutes plus tard, un paquet ouvert serré contre lui. Il fouilla dedans et lui tendit un hamburger. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel mais l'accepta. Ginga en fut innocemment fier. Il prit lui-même un hamburger et mordit dedans. Son air donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, alors que ça ne faisait même pas quelques heures. Comment pouvait-il être si affamé tout le temps ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait des efforts particulièrement intenses.

\- On va manger autre chose que des hamburgers pendant ce voyage ?

Ginga avala sa bouchée.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Il arrivait à faire sonner cette question – alors qu'elle était à propos de _hamburgers_ – comme si c'était quelque chose de particulièrement triste, voire de dramatique, mais qu'il était prêt à le pardonner dans son infinie bonté et qu'il compatissait.

\- Je préfère la variété.

\- Il y a des tas de sorte de hamburgers différents !

Kyoya se contenta de dévisager Ginga, blasé. Le rouquin le regarda en retour puis soupira. Il sortit un autre hamburger de son sachet.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut manger autre chose que des hamburgers.

Il croqua dans son repas avec moins d'enthousiasme. C'était un réel sacrifice de sa part.

\- J'ai dit que je n'en mangerai pas tous les jours mais si tu peux faire ce que tu veux toi.

Ginga retrouva sa joie habituelle. C'était un peu insupportable mais c'était mieux ainsi. C'était étrange de le voir sombre ou triste. Anormal. Ça donnait à Kyoya l'impression que quelque chose clochait dans le monde.

\- T'as raison : il doit exister des restaurants qui vendent des hamburgers _et_ d'autres plats.

Avec une exaspération amusée, Kyoya se remit en route mais ne dit rien. Apparemment, dans le monde de Ginga, ne pas manger ensemble n'était pas une option.

Ils se remirent à errer à travers la ville. Ginga mangeait silencieusement, lui proposant à un moment ou à un autre un hamburger qu'il refusait. Kyoya recherchait un lieu où ils pourraient regarder les étoiles en paix. En hauteur ? Non, les lumières de la ville les empêcheraient de profiter pleinement du spectacle. À l'écart de la ville, ce serait mieux. Un peu comme leur colline à Scarline.

Le souvenir de ces nuits paisibles ou à regarder les étoiles en amena un autre, bien moins agréable. Kyoya le chassa. Ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Ça ne servait à rien de s'appesantir là-dessus.

Du monde commença à se déverser dans les rues et le ciel s'obscurcit au-dessus d'eux. Le bleu presque criard d'une journée sans nuages laissait place à des teintes plus douces d'orange et de rose. Bientôt, ce serait un bleu sombre. Ensuite la nuit. Ils devaient trouver un poste d'observation avant. Un poste d'observation à l'écart serait l'idéal.

Ginga transforma le sachet qu'il tenait en une boule de papier et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche.

\- Les étoiles vont bientôt apparaître, commenta-t-il, le nez levé vers le ciel.

\- Je sais.

Ce n'était pas simple de trouver un poste d'observation adéquat dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ginga lui effleura la main. Kyoya tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait sorti une carte postale de sa poche – celle qu'il destinait à Madoka.

Les sourcils de Kyoya se froncèrent. Pourquoi revenaient-ils là-dessus ?

\- Ça ferait un bon poste d'observation, tu ne crois pas ?

Kyoya se calma et se concentra sur l'image. Un coin de verdure, visiblement éloigné de la ville – ou pas : c'était une photo, aussi bien la ville se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'objectif. Kyoya se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des immeubles. Aucun indice d'un lieu où ils pourraient regarder les étoiles.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de le trouver ce soir.

\- Dommage.

Ginga était sincèrement déçu. Il le serait encore plus s'ils ne pouvaient pas regarder les étoiles ce soir.

Kyoya avait une idée. Elle n'était pas excellente mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Viens, ordonna-t-il à Ginga avant de faire demi-tour.

Sans se faire prier et sans poser de questions, le rouquin obéit. Kyoya passa devant leur immeuble sans s'arrêter. Ginga en fut surpris – ça se voyait sur son expression – mais il continua de le suivre sans commenter. Ce que Kyoya trouvait appréciable.

Il traversa la route et s'engagea dans une ruelle, puis dans une autre, jusqu'à atteindre une autre avenue. Il tourna à droite et la suivit sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble. C'était un des plus haut de la ville. Il avait remarqué les étages supérieur dès qu'ils étaient sortis de leur appartement, et il surpassait de loin tous les autres.

Kyoya ouvrit la porte et s'engagea à l'intérieur.

\- On va où comme ça ? murmura Ginga.

\- Voir les étoiles. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Même dans cet espace peu éclairé, Kyoya vit ses yeux briller avant qu'il n'opine brièvement.

Kyoya se dirigea vers les escaliers, ignorant comme d'habitude l'ascenseur, et se mit à les escalader, Ginga à sa suite. Il leur fallut de longues secondes pour atteindre le dernier palier.

\- Et maintenant ?

Kyoya se dirigea vers une porte qui n'avait pas de semblables dans les étages inférieurs. Il l'ouvrit. Un courant d'air froid glissa sur sa peau. Comme il l'avait espéré, elle donnait sur l'extérieur.

Il fit un pas sur le toit. Les lumières de la ville étaient suffisamment éloignées pour les laisser dans une certaine pénombre. Il leva la tête. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître, pâles mais visibles. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait pour l'instant.

Ginga sortit à son tour. La tête levée vers le ciel, il souriait.

\- Bonne idée.

Kyoya chercha un endroit où ils pourraient s'installer plus confortablement pour observer le ciel. Il n'y en avait aucun. Ce toit n'était pas spécialement conçu pour accueillir des visiteurs.

Ginga alla tranquillement s'asseoir près du bord du toit, adossé au garde-corps. Kyoya s'installa à côté de lui, les jambes pliées, les bras croisés. Dès que le soleil disparut à l'horizon, la température chuta de plusieurs degrés. Kyoya ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il voulait juste regarder le ciel en compagnie de cet insupportable rouquin.

Du mouvement attira son attention. Il se tourna. Ginga ôtait son écharpe. Il laissa une partie pendre sur ses vêtements et tint l'autre. Il se pencha vers Kyoya qui l'observait sans bouger. Il l'enroula autour de son cou puis lui fit un sourire, un sourire si doux que Kyoya en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Ce serait dommage que tu attrapes froid.

Ginga s'approcha de lui, au point qu'il n'y avait plus un millimètre d'écart entre eux. Il noua les deux pans de l''écharpe ensemble, les liant l'un à l'autre, puis se remit à regarder le ciel de plus en plus étoilé. Appuyé contre lui, Kyoya ressentait sa chaleur et se laissait peu à peu gagner par elle. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait froid. Il se détendit, contre son gré, à son contact. Il semblait loin le moment où il avait repoussé sa main si vivement parce que Ginga l'avait prise et qu'il trouvait que ce contact envahissait son espace vital. Il s'était habitué au contact de Ginga, sans s'en rendre compte. Il l'appréciait, même, sans savoir à quel moment il avait cessé de le repoussé. Tout cela ne plaisait pas à la part rationnelle de son esprit.

Mais il s'en moquait pour l'instant.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Ça va être génial ! s'exclama Ginga.

Il avait les deux mains et la joue collées à la vitre de la voiture. Il s'appuyait si fort que Kyoya ne serait pas surpris de voir la portière se détacher et l'entraîner dans sa chute. Il était ridicule. Il pourrait mieux voir le paysage urbain en regardant à travers le pare-brise.

Et en étant plus proche de lui.

Cette pensée – cette envie – dérangea Kyoya qui détourna le regard et appuya son front contre la vitre froide.

\- On va rester dans cette maison plusieurs mois. C'est dans cette ville que nous verrons le printemps arriver. Tu ne trouves pas ça super Kyoya ?

 _C'est dans cette ville que je te montrerai Leone._

Kyoya sentit ses lèvres s'incurver. Le printemps arriverait et Ginga et lui étaient toujours ensemble. Il lui montrerait la place de Leone dans le ciel, comme il lui avait promis. Kyoya aimait le fait qu'il ne parle pas de cette promesses ni de leurs soirées devant son père. Ces moments n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

\- Si. Enfin, si tu n'as pas trop de devoirs, bien entendu.

\- Quoi ?! se vexa Ginga.

Kyoya lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ginga avait cessé de dévisager le paysage pour le regarder. Son expression décomposée indiquait qu'il se sentait trahi.

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

\- Tu ne profiteras de l'arrivée du printemps que si tu travailles bien.

Ginga fit une moue boueuse puis une lueur de malice s'alluma dans son regard.

\- On a le même âge, non ? Toi aussi tu dois supporter les malheurs de l'école.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard supérieur.

\- Non. Je serais simple spectateur devant ta souffrance Ginga.

\- Mais c'est injuste !

En tournant de nouveau la tête, Kyoya croisa le regard de Ryo dans le rétroviseur. Il était songeur et inquisiteur. Kyoya se crispa. Il avait oublié sa présence. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec Ginga, il ne voyait rien d'autre que lui.

Il tourna la tête et garda les yeux fixés sur les bâtiments qui défilaient pendant le reste de leur voyage. Il n'aurait pas à supporter ça longtemps. Juste quelques heures. Après, Ginga et lui auraient des mois de liberté. Des mois de liberté qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

Une pression s'exerça sur sa veste. Il tourna la tête. À l'autre bout de la banquette, Ginga le regardait. Sa main était serrée sur sa veste. Il avait l'air fatigué.

\- C'est toujours ennuyeux les voyages en voiture. On s'amusera bien quand on arrivera.

Il étouffa un bâillement puis s'appuya sur la portière. Kyoya regarda sa prise se desserrer et sa respiration se faire plus lente. Il s'était endormi.

La voiture dévia de sa trajectoire et s'engagea sur une sortie d'autoroute. Kyoya se redressa. Ils arrivaient déjà ? Son espoir s'évanouit quand il vit une aire d'autoroute. La voiture ralentit puis se gara sur une place de parking. Le père de Ginga se passa les mains sur le visage.

\- J'ai besoin d'une pause. Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?

Kyoya se hérissa devant l'appellation. Il n'était pas un gamin et ne voulait pas être traité comme tel.

Le père de Ginga le regarda puis il regarda son fils endormi. Il sortit de la voiture sans rien ajouter. Kyoya le regarda s'éloigner. Dès qu'il disparut de sa vue, il sortit du véhicule. Il s'étira longuement. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir bouger après toutes ces heures d'immobilité.

L'obscurité et le froid l'entouraient. Il leva la tête. Les étoiles brillaient avec force au-dessus de lui. Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de faire le tour du véhicule et d'ouvrir la portière de Ginga. Le rouquin tomba légèrement sur le côté, maintenu en place seulement grâce à sa ceinture. Kyoya songea un instant à la détacher pour le regarder s'effondrer par terre. Il n'en fit rien. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua. Ginga gémit et gigota pour se dégager sans pour autant se réveiller. Kyoya le secoua plus fort.

\- Debout fainéant.

Les yeux de Ginga papillonnèrent. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se redressa. Il se frotta les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- T'en avais pas assez d'être enfermé dans cette voiture ?

L'air endormi de Ginga fut peu à peu remplacé par la compréhension.

\- On est arrivé ?

\- On fait juste une pause.

Ginga opina. Il tenta de sortir de la voiture avant de se souvenir que sa ceinture était toujours attachée. Il se libéra et rejoignit Kyoya dehors. Il étira ses muscles engourdis et fit quelques pas. Kyoya le suivit des yeux sans bouger.

\- J'espère qu'on arrivera bientôt. J'ai hâte de m'installer, pas toi ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules. Cette histoire de maison ne lui semblait pas si importante. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginga l'avait autant à cœur. Du moment qu'ils finissaient par atteindre une destination, quelle importance ?

\- J'ai surtout envie de me déplacer par moi-même.

Il aimait être libre de ses mouvements. Rester enfermé et immobile des heures durant n'était pas pour lui. Surtout quand il devait laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre les décisions à sa place.

\- C'est vrai que à ça commence à faire long.

Finalement, Ginga leva la tête. L'ennui laissa place à l'émerveillement sur son visage. Peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'il passait à regarder les étoiles, il ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle. Un léger sourire courba ses lèvres. Malgré l'obscurité, ses yeux semblaient étinceler : ils se reflétaient le ciel nocturne et brillaient autant sinon plus que lui.

Tout le temps qu'ils passèrent à attendre le père de Ginga près de la voiture, Kyoya ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux vers le ciel.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- On est arrivés.

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir ressenti de la fatigue. Il se redressa difficilement. Un poids pesait sur son côté. Il tourna la tête. Ginga dormait comme un bienheureux contre lui. Encore. Kyoya était certain qu'il devrait se vexer de cette invasion de son espace personnel mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. C'était même plutôt agréable d'avoir Ginga contre lui. Il lui tenait chaud et sa présence l'apaisait.

Il le poussa sans ménagement.

\- Lève-toi.

Ginga bascula sur le côté, ralenti seulement par sa ceinture. Kyoya poussa un soupir. Il avait le sommeil lourd en plus.

Sans plus s'en préoccuper, Kyoya regarda par la vitre. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir au-dessus de la ville. Ses derniers souvenirs dataient d'une nuit absolue sur une parcelle d'autoroute. Il avait dormi plusieurs heures. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être endormi sans l'avoir décidé. Quelques jours en compagnies et il se ramollissait déjà. Il devrait mettre plus de distance entre eux. Au moins essayer de retrouver un peu d'indépendance.

Il sortit. Le froid qui le mordit lui fit regretter la chaleur de Ginga. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi.

Kyoya se focalisa sur son environnement pour se changer les idées. La voiture était garée devant un garage qui lui-même était accroché à une maison de plein-pied. Kyoya recula de quelques pas pour avoir une meilleure vision d'ensemble. La maison offrait de nombreux échappatoires. C'était un plus après l'appartement dont l'unique issue donnait sur un espace commun. Elle était entourée d'un jardin où un seul arbre était planté. Une clôture séparait symboliquement la propriété de la rue – Kyoya pourrait la franchir sans le moindre effort. De l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait une rangée de maisons mitoyennes. Des deux côtés, il y avait d'autres maisons d'allures et de dimensions différentes. Au-dessus des toits, il apercevait des immeubles. En nombre.

\- Ginga, on est arrivés.

Kyoya se retourna. Le père de Ginga avait ouvert la portière et parlait doucement à son fils.

\- Hm... De quoi ?

Kyoya vit à travers le pare-brise Ginga ouvrir des yeux ensommeillés et regarder tout autour de lui. Soudainement, la lumière se fit : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se redressa.

\- On est arrivés ? On est arrivés ?

La deuxième fois, il entendit l'enthousiasme et le sourire dans sa voix tandis qu'il comprenait enfin la situation.

Ginga se débattit avec sa ceinture puis il sortit à son tour du véhicule, manquant de trébucher. Il rétablit son équilibre de justesse et se précipita vers la maison. Il l'observa avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers Kyoya. On va visiter ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Tant d'enthousiasme pour une construction en brique et en ciment était ridicule. Il espérait que ce n'était pas contagieux.

Sa réaction n'eut aucune influence sur Ginga qui ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Kyoya lui emboîta le pas avec plus de retenue. Il traversa une pièce de vie entièrement meublée. Ginga ouvrait toutes les portes qu'il voyait. Une exclamation indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il se tourna vers Kyoya, tout sourire.

\- On a chacun une chambre. Tu veux laquelle ?

\- Une avec une fenêtre.

\- Elles ont _toutes_ des fenêtres.

\- Alors je m'en moque.

Ginga fit la moue. Une poignée de secondes. Son insouciance naturelle reprit vite le dessus et il se remit à sourire. Il frappa la deuxième porte du plat de la main.

\- Je prends celle-ci.

Il frappa la voisine.

\- Et toi celle-là. On sera voisins. C'est cool, non ?

\- On vit déjà dans la même maison. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Ginga s'adossa contre le mur et lui donna quelques coups.

\- On pourra communiquer à travers la cloison si on a quelque chose d'important à dire.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

\- On pourra aussi parle à l'autre _en face_. On ne sera pas si loin et ce sera beaucoup plus facile.

\- Mais ce sera moins amusant.

Secouant la tête avec exaspération, Kyoya ouvrit la porte que Ginga lui avait indiqué et entra dans sa chambre. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était laissé convaincre d'embarquer dans ce voyage avec lui. Ginga était si... Ginga était tellement...

Il n'était comme rien que Kyoya connaissait.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était meublée de manière fonctionnelle. Parfait. Le lit était contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre et éloigné de la porte. Très bien placé, il permettait de se réveiller et de pouvoir réagir si quelque chose d'étrange survenait. Il y avait aussi une armoire et une table toute simple – qui devait servir de bureau – placée sous la fenêtre. Kyoya laissa son sac tomber au pied du lit. Ce n'était pas pour le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait qu'il allait se servir d'une armoire. De toute façon, il préférait les avoir toutes rassemblées pour pouvoir partir dès qu'il en aurait envie.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire pour parfaite cette pièce.

Kyoya se dirigea vers la table et la poussa dans un coin de la salle. Il voulait pouvoir accéder à la fenêtre aussi facilement qu'il le souhaitait. Dès que ce fut fait, il se plaça au centre de la pièce. Maintenant, c'était parfait.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya était assis sur le canapé, les jambes repliées contre lui. La joue appuyée sur sa main, il observait Ginga. Agenouillé à même le sol, le rouquin était affalé sur la table basse. Son menton reposait sur la surface en bois. Il fixait d'un air concentré – ou totalement perdu – les feuilles éparpillées devant lui. Il essayait de faire ses devoirs. Il s'y était mis près d'une heure plus tôt et avançait péniblement. Au début, Kyoya avait trouvé ce spectacle plutôt divertissant. Maintenant, il l'ennuyait un peu.

Il s'étira puis quitta le canapé. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pars me promener.

Ginga sembla catastrophé.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ?

Ça sonnait comme la pire des trahisons.

\- Tes devoirs, tes problèmes, se contenta de dire Kyoya avant de s'éloigner un peu plus.

\- Mais... tu ne devais pas être spectateur ? Tu disais que tu voulais te moquer de moi.

\- Plus maintenant.

Ginga soupira.

\- Je vais m'ennuyer si tu pars...

Il avait murmuré cette phrase si bas que Kyoya sut qu'il n'était pas destiné à l'entendre. C'était bien plus perturbant que si Ginga lui avait directement adressé ce reproche. Cela rendait ses paroles plus sincères.

Il hésita.

\- Amuse-toi bien ! lança joyeusement Ginga.

Kyoya lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ginga s'était remis au travail. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'attarder plus longtemps.

Il sortit. Il faisait si froid qu'il resserra instinctivement son manteau contre lui. Les températures avaient chuté d'un coup. Hier encore, il faisait à la limite du froid et son souffle ne formait pas d buée devant lui.

Kyoya lâcha son manteau et se mit en route. Il n'allait pas laisser quelques degrés de moins l'impressionner. Il n'avait pas encore exploré la ville. C'était le bon moment pour commencer. De plus, il était seul, pour la première fois depuis le début de ce voyage. Il respira avec reconnaissance. Il ne pensait pas que la solitude lui avait tant manquée. Il s'en doutait mais il ne pensait pas que ce manque était aussi important. Alors qu'il avançait dans leur quartier, rempli de maisonnettes inoffensives, un sentiment de liberté s'épanouit lentement en lui. Les quelques badauds qu'il croisa le dévisagèrent mais il lui suffisait d'un regard pour leur faire tourner la tête. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour se mesurer à lui et ils le savaient. Ce sentiment de puissance, cette supériorité sans conteste, lui avait manqué. Ça faisait partie de lui. Il était un roi.

Un autre badaud. Un autre coup d'œil et il détournait la tête comme tous les autres. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent avec satisfaction. Il ne fallait pas grand chose de plus pour que les faibles acceptent de se soumettre. Ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné sur Ginga. Aussi frêle semblait-il, il aurait affronté son regard sans sourciller. Il aurait même prit cela comme un défi.

L'allure de Kyoya ralentit et son sourire disparut. Ginga. Il n'était pas si loin que ça. Il pouvait encore apercevoir leur quartier de là où il se trouvait. Alors pourquoi... avait-il un creux là ? Il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était enfin seul, libre de tous ses mouvements. La situation était parfaite. Ginga n'était pas loin. Il pouvait le rejoindre quand il le voulait. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment séparés.

Il ne devait pas penser comme ça.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Ginga était certes spécial mais il ne pouvait passer chaque seconde de la journée à penser à lui. Il avait mieux à faire.

Fier de cette résolution, il reprit son exploration. Outre le quartier à la tranquillité désolante dans lequel ils logeaient, il y avait le centre-ville. Grouillant de monde. Kyoya grimaça avant d'accélérer. S'il avait voulu de la compagnie, il serait resté avec...

Il accéléra sans se laisser le temps de formuler cette pensée. Il traversa le centre-ville à grands pas puis s'en éloigna. À chacun de ses pas, il y avait un peu moins de monde et d'agitation. Bientôt, il atteignit la périphérie de la ville. Il se détendit. Il était enfin seul. Pour de vrai.

Kyoya se laissa aller à vagabonder, appréciant l'air libre qu'il respirait et qui le gelait de l'intérieur. Appréciant de n'entendre aucune conversation autour de lui, seulement le bruit occasionnel d'un moteur rappelait la présence humaine. Appréciant de ne voir que des bâtiments et des espaces de verdure, pas une seule personne gâchant sa solitude.

Il explora encore un peu son nouveau territoire, jusqu'à tomber sur un panneau digital qui indiquait l'heure et des informations relatives à la ville. Il était midi passé. Ginga avait dû finir sa pause déjeuner et se remettre au travail – en tout cas, essayer.

Kyoya hésita. Devait-il rester plus longtemps ou devait-il au contraire rentrer à la maison ?

Non. Dans la maison. Il ne devait pas confondre. Pour la peine, il errerait encore un peu dans les rues. Ce n'était pas chez lui. Ça ne le serait jamais.

Il se remit à marcher. Il n'avait plus le cœur à ça. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à Ginga. Il devait arrêter de penser autant à lui. Si ça continuait, il deviendrait incapable de vivre sans lui.

Mais c'était déjà le cas, non ? Quand Ginga avait été blessé, quand il l'avait cru mort, il avait cessé de vivre – et avait failli mourir.

L'horreur l'envahit peu à peu. Il devait cesser de penser à Ginga, il devait cesser de s'accrocher autant à lui. Il vivait seul depuis longtemps. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Il était fort. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Cette pensée ramena une douleur sourde, engourdie par les ans, à la limite de sa mémoire. Au lieu de la repousser, il s'y accrocha.

Tout était mieux que de devenir dépendant de Ginga.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Quand Kyoya retourna dans la maison, plusieurs heures plus tard, Ginga était toujours assis devant la table basse. Il semblait plus détendu quoiqu'un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il tapotait une feuille blanche de son stylo, réfléchissant sans doute à ce qu'il allait y écrire. En entendant la porte se referma, il leva la tête. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules. Il se sentait aussi engourdi à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Il se sentait fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie : aller dormir.

Ginga se mit debout.

\- Tu dois avoir froid. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais nous préparer des chocolats chauds. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

Avant que Kyoya puisse refuser, il se précipita vers la cuisine. Kyoya le vit disparaître dans l'autre pièce. Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Peu à peu, l'engourdissement disparut, laissant le froid avoir de l'emprise sur lui. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Elles étaient gercées. Pour se changer les idées, il se mit à regarder plus attentivement les feuilles dispersées sur la table. Il n'y avait aucune organisation : les matières se mêlaient allégrement. Les math côtoyaient la littérature et les langues. Dessous, on apercevait quelques notions scientifiques que Ginga ne devait pas du tout être impatient de découvrir.

Quelque chose tomba sur ses épaules. Une couverture. Kyoya se retourna. Ginga se tenait derrière le canapé.

\- Les chocolats sont presque prêts.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi.

\- Je sais, dit simplement Ginga avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans son ton, seulement un éclat sincère. Il le savait capable de se débrouiller seul et de réussir. Mais il voulait quand même l'aider à prendre soin de lui.

Kyoya s'enveloppa dans la couverture et s'adossa contre le canapé. Il avait si froid.

Des pas lui indiquèrent le retour de Ginga. Le rouquin vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui tendit une tasse d'un vert printanier, fumante. Kyoya la prit. Tout d'abord, elle lui brûla les doigts puis, petit à petit, il s'habitua à sa chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne agréable. Elle envahit lentement ses bras.

Ginga prit une gorgée de sa tasse. Elle était bleue avec un pégase dessus.

Kyoya prit une gorgée aussi. Une douce chaleur l'envahit.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait voir les étoiles depuis la maison ? Il va faire de plus en plus froid dehors. Ce serait dommage de tomber malade.

\- Peut-être. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'éclairages dans le coin.

Ginga hocha lentement la tête, sans rien ajouter. Ils burent en silence. Kyoya se réchauffait lentement. Son corps se détendit petit à petit.

Ginga posa la tasse sur la table, sans égard pour les cours de mathématiques, et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, devant la table basse. Il reprit son stylo et se remit à regarder la feuille.

\- Tu as fait ça tout l'après-midi ?

\- J'ai fait des pauses de temps en temps.

Kyoya se demanda combien de pauses exactement et combien de temps elles avaient duré.

Ginga se mit soudainement à écrire. Il avait beaucoup d'inspiration : il noircit plus de la moitié de la page en une poignée de minutes. Il se figea aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Il leva la tête et se mit à observer Kyoya. Ses yeux miel ne l'accrochaient pas : ils le fixaient sans le voir, songeur. Ça l'agaça quelque peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- J'écris une lettre à Madoka.

Oh. Encore elle.

\- Et ? grogna Kyoya, incapable de masquer sa colère naissante.

\- Nous voyageons ensemble. Je dois lui parler de toi.

La colère de Kyoya baissa d'un cran – elle s'apaisait mais elle ne disparaissait pas totalement. Le fait que Ginga veuille échanger avec cette fille l'irritait, même s'il parlait de lui. Il l'appréciait trop.

\- Et ? Tu ne te souviens pas de quoi j'ai l'air ou quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas par où commencer, tu vois ?

Quelque chose dans ses paroles et dans son attitude acheva de calmer Kyoya, laissant place à un sentiment de satisfaction – Ginga le trouvait si spécial qu'il ne savait pas comment le décrire – puis à un étrange malaise. Ce n'était pas que la présence de Ginga était devenue désagréable, c'était juste qu'il y avait... autre chose. Une chose qu'aucun d'eux ne disait et qui planait dans le silence du salon.

Kyoya resserra sa couverture autour de lui et se mit à fixer un mur comme s'il était digne d'intérêt. Peu de temps après, la pointe d'un stylo gratta le papier.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya se promenait dans les rues de Topaze, comme tous les jours depuis son arrivée. Une certaine routine s'était installée : le père de Ginga partait tôt et les laissait seuls tous les deux, Kyoya et Ginga traînaient une bonne heure dans la maison avant que le rouquin ne se mette à contrecœur au travail, Kyoya lui tenait un peu compagnie puis partait vagabonder. Contrairement au premier jour, il parvenait à profiter pleinement de sa liberté et de sa solitude.

Le froid qui augmentait chaque jour les empêchait de passer toute la nuit dehors à admirer le ciel étoilé. Ils avaient dû remplacer ce rituel par un autre. À présent, chaque soir, ils s'installaient sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et buvaient un chocolat en observant un morceau de ciel étoilé. Penser à ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux remplissait Kyoya d'énergie et lui permettait d'affronter la journée l'esprit serein.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception : il attendait avec impatience le crépuscule et, en attendant, il profitait de ses heures de vagabondage. Il avait besoin d'un minimum de liberté et de solitude. Il se sentait mal sinon.

Kyoya traversa un quartier en construction à toute vitesse. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit – des moteurs, des voix, des matériaux s'entrechoquant – et de l'agitation. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Par contre, la nuit, cet endroit devait être agréable. Silencieux. Désert. Tout ce qu'il aimait. Il devrait y passer un de ces soirs, quand Ginga et lui auraient fini de regarder les étoiles.

Il flâna vers l'intérieur de la ville. Il n'avait croisé aucun problème : pas d'adolescents cherchant la bagarre. Il trouvait cela étrange et, il fallait l'avouer, un peu décevant. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un bon combat. C'était un moyen divertissant de passer le temps.

Il y eut de plus en plus de vie autour de lui. Les citadins s'habituaient à sa présence : s'il recevait toujours des coup d'œil craintifs, plus personne ne le dévisageait avec insistance. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'ignorer et il les laissait tranquilles. Pour lui, leur présence et leur voix n'étaient qu'un ensemble informe qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de distinguer. Pour quoi faire ? Il n'en voyait aucun intérêt.

\- ...pas grave. Merci.

Kyoya s'immobilisa. Cette voix, clairement déçue, se distinguait avec force des autres, comme un éclat de couleur dans un monde en noir et blanc.

Il tourna la tête. De l'autre côté de la rue, Ginga – _son_ Ginga – parlait avec deux personnes. Un étau se referma sur son ventre. Il plissa les yeux et se mit à les détailler. Un adolescent, qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui, lui faisait face. Ses longs cheveux argentés descendaient au-dessous de sa taille. Un enfant minuscule – bien plus petit que Ginga – aux cheveux blonds et aux immenses yeux verts les regardait l'un après l'autre, suivant la discussion comme un match de ping-pong. Son regard finit par capter la présence de Kyoya. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il le pointa du doigt et eut un grand sourire. Kyoya se hérissa.

\- C'est lui, non ?

Ginga se retourna brusquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis un sourire illumina son expression. Il se mit à faire de grands gestes de la main, comme s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde et qu'il avait peur de perdre son attention. Quel crétin.

La tension qui avait envahi Kyoya disparut.

\- Hé ! Kyoya !

Alors que Ginga faisait un pas vers lui, il fut brutalement tiré en arrière. Un véhicule passa à toute vitesse à l'endroit où il avait posé le pied, à peine une seconde auparavant. Kyoya gela. Il dut se retenir de traverser la rue en courant et d'aller s'assurer de son état. Ginga n'avait rien. Il aurait bien vu s'il avait eu un accident.

Pour preuve, Ginga fut de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Intact, quoiqu'un peu surpris. Même si Kyoya le voyait, il ressentait le besoin de le rejoindre pour s'en assurer. La rationalité ne parvenait pas à le tranquilliser.

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés lâcha l'écharpe de Ginga.

\- Regarde avant de traverser.

Ginga se passa une main sur la nuque, gêné.

\- Bien sûr.

Cette fois-ci, il fit bien attention avant de s'engager sur la route et de trotter vers lui. À chacun de ses pas, la tension de Kyoya montait et il devait se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui. Dès que Ginga posa un pied sur son trottoir, dès qu'il fut en face de lui en un seul morceau, la tension de Kyoya disparut. Tout simplement. Il eut l'impression de perdre ses forces d'un coup et dut lutter pour se maintenir debout. Il ne se pensait pas capable de reprendre son vagabondage. Ce serait un miracle s'il atteignait la maison dans cet état.

Tout sourire, Ginga lui montra une enveloppe épaisse.

\- Madoka m'a répondu. Elle a parlé de toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle te passe le bonjour et est contente que je me sois fait un ami comme toi.

Kyoya se sentait perdu.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis.

\- Si tu veux.

Des pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. L'enfant et l'adolescent les rejoignirent. Le blondinet observait Kyoya sans s'en cacher. Ce dernier était trop perturbé pour s'en vexer. Il ne quittait pas Ginga des yeux.

\- Content que tu aies retrouvé ton ami, déclara l'adolescent.

 _Nous ne sommes pas amis_ , songea automatiquement Kyoya.

\- Merci du coup de main.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait grand chose.

Il se tourna vers l'enfant.

\- Tu viens Yû ?

\- Ouais ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt Gingy. Toi aussi Yoyo.

Le duo s'éloigna.

\- Yoyo ? s'étonna Kyoya.

Ginga eut un sourire.

\- De quel droit il ose m'appeler _Yoyo_?

\- Yû aime bien surnommer les gens.

Kyoya fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'affection qui perçait dans la voix de Ginga. Il savait que c'était dans sa nature de se lier aussi facilement aux personne qu'il rencontrait. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui attirait les gens – et qui l'avait attiré, lui aussi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

\- Tsubasa et lui sont sympas. Ils étaient prêts à m'aider à te chercher. Ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis sorti pour te voir quand même.

\- Tu me cherches depuis plus d'une heure juste pour me parler de la lettre que tu as reçue ?

\- Madoka te passe le bonjour, répéta Ginga, comme si c'était l'argument ultime.

Kyoya ne répondit rien pendant un moment.

\- Tu étudiais les sciences, c'est ça ?

Ginga eut la décence de paraître gêné.

\- C'est inutilement compliqué et ça sert juste aux scientifiques.

\- C'est le principe.

Ginga lui prit la main et se remit à sourire.

\- Vu qu'on est dehors, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau ? Je pourrais te parler un peu plus en détail de la lettre de Madoka.

Kyoya sentit ses traits se détendre.

\- Pourquoi pas.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux. Un coup d'œil au miroir de la salle de bain lui indiqua qu'ils lui tombaient bien en dessous des épaules désormais. Il devrait les couper bientôt. Il avait aperçu des ciseaux dans les affaires de Ginga. Ça ferait l'affaire.

Il passa la serviette sur les pointes, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

\- Kyoya !

Le ton pressant de Ginga le poussa à sortir de la salle de bain. Il se précipita vers le salon. Le rouquin avait les deux mains et le nez pressé contre la vitre d'une fenêtre. Son souffle formait de la buée dessus. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Très bien, même, vu le stupide sourire qu'il affichait.

Kyoya grogna.

\- Il neige !

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il entendait clairement l'excitation enfantine qui perçait dans sa voix. Ginga était ridicule.

Kyoya le trouva encore plus ridicule quand il vit les trois quatre flocons qui tombaient du ciel.

\- Merveilleux.

\- N'est-ce pas ? répondit Ginga, insensible au sarcasme.

Kyoya résista à grand peine à l'envie de le fracasser contre la vitre. On n'interpellait pas les gens comme ça pour rien.

Il se remit à se sécher les cheveux, se concentrant sur la tâche répétitive.

\- On devrait... commença Ginga en se retournant.

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il laissa un de ses bras retomber le long de son corps tandis qu'il finissait de se retourner. Il le dévisageait, bouche bée. Kyoya se crispa et cessa peu à peu de bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Ginga fit un pas vers lui.

\- Ça te va bien, souffla-t-il avec un émerveillement doux, comme s'il n'osait pas le ressentir pleinement.

Kyoya le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre. Ginga finit de s'approcher de lui. Il pinça délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux et l'entortilla autour de son doigt. Le cœur de Kyoya se mit à battre plus vite. C'était la première fois qu'il détachait ses cheveux en présence de Ginga. Ginga lui faisait un compliment. Ginga le trouvait...

La chaleur monta peu à peu dans son visage. Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes. Il repoussa doucement la main de Ginga qui ne s'en offusqua pas. Il regarda leurs mains. Kyoya ramena la sienne contre lui. Le contact de leurs peaux lui avait semblé... étrange.

Essayant de ne plus y penser, Kyoya décrocha l'élastique de son poignet. Ginga lui attrapa le bras, le faisant sursauter.

\- Laisse-moi te coiffer !

Kyoya releva la tête, surpris.

\- Q-quoi ?

Ginga se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Je peux te coiffer, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il sans le lâcher même si sa prise se fit plus douce.

\- Je... Je peux me débrouiller seul. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

\- Justement ! Je ne risque de rien gâcher comme ça. Allez... s'il te plaît.

Kyoya opina avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Ginga. Ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Ginga l'entraîna vers le canapé et le fit s'asseoir. Il s'installa derrière lui. Kyoya aurait bien aimé pouvoir le regarder.

Ginga rassembla minutieusement ses cheveux, prenant soin de rassembler chaque mèche. À chaque fois que ses doigts frôlèrent sa nuque, le souffle de Kyoya se bloquait. Il eut l'impression que le temps s'étira et que cela ne finirait jamais.

Finalement, la pression sur ses cheveux se relâcha.

\- Et voilà !

Kyoya prit une bouffée d'air tremblante. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ginga avait les yeux fixés sur sa queue-de-cheval. Il leva la main puis serra ses doigts en un poing qu'il serra contre lui. Kyoya tenta de déglutir. Il voulut parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa gorge. Finalement, Ginga leva les yeux sur lui. Son sourire était figé.

\- Et si on allait dehors ?

Kyoya opina lentement. L'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Ginga quitta le canapé d'un bond et se précipita vers l'entrée, comme s'il avait besoin de sortir lui aussi. Kyoya se leva plus lentement. Il se sentait perdu. Perturbé. Il leva la main et effleura la queue-de-cheval que lui avait faite Ginga.

Il prit une grande inspiration et alla le rejoindre dehors. L'air froid lui mordit le visage et fit retomber sa température. Un flocon de neige dansa devant ses yeux et se posa sur son nez. Kyoya le fronça. Un rire résonna. Il leva les yeux. Ginga ne se tenait qu'à quelques pas de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Ginga s'approcha de lui. Il brossa le bout de son nez du pouce, le débarrassant du flocon. Son sourire était de nouveau vrai. Total.

Kyoya se détendit.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- Kyoya. Kyoya !

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux et se retourna à demi. Ginga était à moitié agenouillé sur son lit. Il le secouait doucement, une main posée sur sa hanche. Kyoya poussa un grognement et se passa une main sur le visage. Il aurait dû se réveiller dès l'instant où Ginga avait actionné la poignée de la porte.

Ginga cessa de le secouer mais garda la main sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il neige, murmura-t-il d'un ton plein d'émerveillement.

Kyoya repoussa sa main et s'assit. Le sourire de Ginga s'élargit. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Kyoya tendit l'oreille. Le silence qui planait dehors était doux, étouffé. Ginga avait raison. Il avait neigé, depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'une couche de neige tapisse le sol. Toutefois, ce n'était pas une raison pour le réveiller. Et pourquoi il murmurait alors qu'il l'avait déjà réveillé ?

\- Et ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir dehors ?

\- Ce sera blanc, froid, plein d'arbres sans feuilles.

\- Allez, c'est génial la neige.

\- J'en ai déjà vu.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil alors ?

\- Parce que c'est de la neige !

Cette discussion tournait en rond. Kyoya soupira et se rallongea. Peut-être qu'il pourrait réussir à se rendormir.

\- Kyoya ?

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda Ginga avec déception.

Kyoya lutta contre son instinct qui le poussait à se retourner. Il ne devait pas le regarder.

\- T'as pas d'amis pour t'accompagner ? Comme ces Tsubasa et Yû.

\- Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être.

Kyoya résista un instant supplémentaire avant d'abandonner. Ginga le regardait avec de grands yeux tristes.

\- Sors, soupira-t-il.

Les épaules de Ginga s'arrondirent un peu plus et il recula.

\- ...D'accord.

\- Je m'habille et je te rejoins.

Ginga se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il tentait d'assimiler la situation. Un sourire illumina son visage.

\- D'accord.

Il se précipita vers la sortie et ferma la porte à toute vitesse. Kyoya en ressentit un vague amusement. Ce Ginga...

Kyoya se leva. Il sortit des vêtements de son sac. Il ôta ce qui lui servait de pyjama – de larges t-shirt et pantalon – puis mit ses vêtements : un t-shirt déchiqueté qui laissait voir son ventre et un pantalon large. Il sortit de sa chambre en détachant sa queue-de-cheval avant de la refaire. Ginga l'attendait dans le salon. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent un peu plus.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Kyoya se figea. Sa gorge s'assécha. Le souvenir des mains douces de Ginga sur son cou et glissant dans ses cheveux se rappela si vivement à son esprit qu'il crut les sentir.

\- Ça ira.

Il se rattacha les cheveux.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Ce fut difficile de ne pas remarquer la déception présente dans sa voix. Encore plus difficile de ne pas se focaliser dessus.

Kyoya prit son manteau et le ferma jusqu'au bout pour se tenir bien chaud avant de rejoindre Ginga qui l'attendait devant la porte, trépignant d'impatience. Il attendit qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Prêt ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Ginga sourit un peu plus. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître un paysage blanc. Ginga s'avança jusqu'au seuil puis bondit de ses deux pieds sur la neige. La couche blanche craqua sous ses semelles. Il fit plus de pas que nécessaire pour se retourner rien que pour entendre la neige craqueler. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Je ne vais pas faire demi-tour maintenant, déclara-t-il avec une fausse indifférence.

Puis il fit un pas dehors. Un pas vers Ginga qui lui souriait.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 3_


	4. Chapter 4 : Back in the shadows

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Back in the shadows**

* * *

\- Ah- Ah- Ah- Atchoum !

Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à Ginga. Celui-ci grelottait sur le canapé, enveloppé de plusieurs couvertures malgré les températures plus qu'agréables qui régnaient à l'intérieur. Il était dans cet état – gelé et enrhumé – depuis la veille et il ne semblait pas prêt à aller mieux.

\- Ça ne te serait pas arrivé si tu ne te comportais pas comme un gamin, lui fit remarquer Kyoya en posant une tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table basse.

Seul un reniflement pathétique lui répondit. Évidemment. Ginga n'avait aucun argument contraire : c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Il avait passé les derniers jours à batifoler dans la neige. Des heures chacun sans interruption. Ce qui devait arriver finit donc par arriver : il était tombé malade.

Kyoya alluma la télévision puis vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, pas trop près de lui : il ne comptait pas attraper ça.

\- Merci, murmura Ginga d'une petite voix.

Il prit la tasse et but tranquillement, le regard perdu sur les publicités variées qui passaient à l'écran. Un petit sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres malgré la fatigue.

\- Ce sont bientôt les fêtes. On va bien s'amuser.

Kyoya fronça le nez. Toutes ces idioties familiales, remplies de codes à suivre, ce n'était pas son truc. Les gens semblaient encore plus hypocrites que d'habitude pendant cette période. Rien ne lui plaisait. Rien ne l'intéressait. Il n'y aurait aucune chance pour qu'il s'amuse – de toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre de s'amuser. L'unique point positif serait qu'il passerait du temps avec Ginga. Mais il y avait autre chose, un point négatif qui l'empêchait de se réjouir à cette perspective : ces fêtes étaient familiales. Ce qui voulait dire que le père de Ginga passerait sans doute plus de temps dans la maison. Kyoya ne l'avait pratiquement jamais côtoyé mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à passer du temps en sa compagnie. Il ne savait donc pas encore ce qu'il ferait pendant les fê improviserait le jour même. Pas besoin de s'en inquiéter plus tôt.

Ginga posa la tasse vide sur la table et se mit à zapper. Lentement. Il y eut une pub pour un jeu vidéo d'aventure puis pour une peluche de pégase qui marchait et battait des ailes. Kyoya jeta un coup d'œil à Ginga. Il ne semblait pas intéressé. Une pub pour un traiteur. Une publicité pour une assurance-vie – la fin d'année, toujours tellement joyeuse ! Un homme serrant une femme dans ses bras et murmurant dans ses cheveux qu'il l'aimait et la protégerait envers et contre tout. Pfff... Ridicule. Si elle était incapable de se défendre toute seule, c'était son problème. Et lui, il était tellement stupide de s'enchaîner ainsi à un boulet – comment qualifier autrement une personne incapable de se défendre seule ? Kyoya fronça le nez. Toute cette histoire était extrêmement stupide. Il ne ferait jamais ce genre d'erreur lui. C'était une mauvaise tactique pour la survie. La seule personne à laquelle il était un tant soit peu attaché était Ginga et il n'avait aucun besoin de le protéger : Ginga savait parfaitement se défendre seul. Si Busujima avait réussi à le blesser, c'était uniquement grâce à un concours de circonstances – l'effet de surprise, le surnombre, l'arme. Il n'aurait jamais pu le vaincre à la loyale et, maintenant, Ginga savait qu'il devait se méfier de ce genre de mauvais tours. Il ne se ferait pas piéger deux fois.

Ginga zappa à nouveau. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper à une coulée de lave et à une tempête de neige. En même temps. Improbable mais nettement plus intéressant que le précédent film. Un talon se cassa. Une fille s'étala sur le sol et...

Ginga changea de chaîne. Dommage. Juste au moment où ça devenait réellement intéressant.

Ginga continua ainsi longtemps, sans rien trouver qui lui plaisait. Kyoya se contenta de rester auprès de lui pour lui tenir compagnie. C'était une autre chose qui était bien avec Ginga : même s'il aimait bien parler, il ne le poussait jamais à avoir de grandes discussions. Ils pouvaient rester ensemble pendant des heures sans prononcer une seule parole, simplement côte à côte, comme quand ils regardaient les étoiles.

Finalement, Ginga posa la télécommande sur le canapé et bascula la tête en arrière.

\- Y'a rien.

Il pencha la tête en avant et passa une main sur ses paupières. Il semblait épuisé. Kyoya lui donna un léger coup dans la jambe pour attirer son attention. Ginga renifla.

\- Pourquoi t'as rien toi ? C'est injuste.

\- Parce que je ne me suis pas roulé dans la neige.

\- Je ne me suis pas roulé dedans : je faisais des anges de neige.

\- C'est ce que je dis.

Ginga marmonna une réponse incompréhensible. Kyoya eut un rictus. Il pouvait bouder autant qu'il le voulait, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait raison. Il s'était comporté de manière ridicule et, aujourd'hui, il en payait le prix. C'était parfaitement mérité.

\- Bon. Et si on mangeait ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pensait qu'à ça.

\- C'est dommage que Madoka ne soit pas là, se plaignit Ginga. Elle cuisine des hamburgers délicieux. Je suis sûr que j'irais mieux si je pouvais manger un de ses hamburgers.

\- Tss ! Raconte pas n'importe quoi. C'est juste de la bouffe.

Ginga lui sourit. L'agacement de Kyoya reflua. Il semblait incapable de rester en colère longtemps quand Ginga se trouvait dans les parages.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement de la nourriture : ce sont des hamburgers.

Sa voix vibrait de dévotion. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule avec ça. C'était un cas incurable.

\- Et elle les cuisine vraiment bien.

L'exaspération amusée de Kyoya disparut. Il montra les dents, comme un animal sauvage s'apprêtant à attaquer. Pourquoi finissait-il toujours par parler d'elle ? Elle était loin alors qu'il était là, avec lui. Elle n'avait aucune importance.

\- Peut-être qu'on repassera par sa ville. Ce serait bien que tu la rencontres.

Ginga renifla.

\- Comme ça, tu verras à quel point elle est sympa et que sa cuisine est vraiment bonne.

\- Arrête ! s'agaça Kyoya.

Le sourire de Ginga s'évanouit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perturbé par sa réaction. Alors qu'il allait poser une question, un éternuement l'interrompit. Il renifla.

\- Pourquoi ça s'arrête pas ?

\- Parce que tu es un idiot.

Kyoya se leva du canapé. Il adressa un regard dédaigneux au rouquin qui semblait partagé entre la confusion devant l'attitude de Kyoya et la fatigue due à la maladie.

\- Ça n'est pas un exploit de cuisiner un hamburger, déclara Kyoya.

Il était certain que c'était très facile en fait. Si cette Madoka y arrivait, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui échoue.

Avec cette pensée, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Des bruissements puis des pas patauds lui indiquèrent que Ginga se levait et le suivait. Il ne se retourna pas. Il entra dans la cuisine. Cette partie de la maison ne lui était pas vraiment familière : il y avait mis les pieds aujourd'hui pour la première fois quand il avait préparé le chocolat de Ginga. Ginga et lui avaient l'habitude de déjeuner dehors ou de commander à manger. Ils ne cuisinaient pas.

Kyoya ouvrit le congélateur. Il était vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Ginga, emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

Kyoya ferma le congélateur puis ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Rien d'intéressant de ce côté-l^non plus.

\- Je vais préparer des hamburgers.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ginga avec espoir.

Kyoya ne voyait pas la peine de répondre à cette question tant la réponse était évidente.

\- Il n'y a rien pour faire des hamburgers ici mais ça me fait plaisir. Merci.

Ginga lui sourit doucement.

\- Il faut quoi pour faire des hamburgers ?

\- Un bon steak, du pain et du ketchup. Pourquoi ?

Sans répondre, Kyoya le contourna et quitta la cuisine. Il prit de l'argent dans la réserve que le père de Ginga leur laissait. Il attrapa sa veste en passant dans l'entrée et l'enfila avant de sortir de la maison. Le froid lui mordit le visage et les mains. Quelques centimètres de neige recouvraient le sol, piétinés là où Ginga s'était amusé. Kyoya avança à vive allure. La neige craquait sous ses pas. Par endroit, des plaques de glaces tentèrent de le faire glisser mais il conserva un équilibre parfait.

Kyoya grimaça en avisant des hordes de gamins jouer dans tous les coins. Il y en avait trop, partout. Il avait du mal à tous les éviter. La neige les mettait dans le même état de surexcitation que Ginga. Pire même. Ils couraient, tombaient, se relevaient. Ils criaient de joie ou se chamaillaient. Ils faisaient des bonshommes de neige et des batailles de boules de neige. Ils étaient nombreux, bien trop nombreux, et faisaient un raffut pas possible.

Kyoya adressa un regard noir à un enfant qui s'approcha trop de son espace personnel. Cela suffit à l'intimider et à l'éloigner de lui. Tant mieux.

Kyoya avisa enfin le magasin de nourriture. Il ne croyait plus pouvoir y arriver. Il y avait tant de monde dans les rues. Il avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible pour l'empêcher d'atteindre sa destination.

Il entra dans la boutique. Le froid qui collait à sa peau le brûla quand il fut à l'intérieur. Il se figea. Il y avait tout autant de monde que dehors. Tout aussi agité. Il lutta contre l'envie impérieuse de sortir et de rentrer chez lui – chez Ginga. Il avait pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Il était hors de question qu'il rentre bredouille.

Il s'avança au milieu des rayonnages, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le sol couvert de traces humides et neigeuses. Il regarda méchamment les autres clients pour les inciter à s'écarter de son passage. Il prit les ingrédients qu'il fallait puis repartir vers l'entrée où se trouvaient les caisses. Il grogna en voyant la file d'attente interminable qui s'étendait devant lui. Il songea un instant à abandonner ses courses là et à partir mais ça voudrait dire qu'il avait fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

Sans compter que Ginga serait certainement déçu s'il revenait sans les précieux ingrédients à hamburger.

Kyoya décida de prendre son mal en patience. Autant qu'il put. Il piétinait sur place, mourant d'envie de partir. Il y avait trop de gens qui grouillaient, gigotaient, faisaient du bruit – pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas rester tranquilles ? Il grogna sur une jeune femme qui s'approcha bien trop de son espace vital. Cet avertissement suffit à la faire reculer. Kyoya plissa le nez avec mépris. Elle n'était pas complètement idiote finalement.

Enfin, son tour vint. Il ne prononça aucune de ces politesses hypocrites dont les gens raffolaient et que la caissière tenta de lui servir. Comme s'il avait du temps à perdre avec ce genre d'idioties.

Il paya, récupéra ses achats et sortit. L'air froid qui mordit son visage lui fit du bien. Finalement, il n'y avait pas tant d'agitation que ça dans les rues. Il y avait même pas mal d'espace et les gens n'étaient pas si nombreux.

Il se sentirait mieux quand il s'éloignerait quand même.

\- Hé Yoyo !

Kyoya se figea. Il s'ébroua et se remit en route. Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, il finirait par disparaître.

\- Yoyo !

Kyoya accéléra. Il ne fuyait pas, pas du tout. Il était courageux. Il ne fuyait pas devant un gamin qui ne lui arrivait même pas à la taille. Il n'avait juste pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

Une forme blanche et blonde jaillit devant lui. Yû. Kyoya dut s'immobiliser. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il ne tombe pas lui, qu'il réussisse à tenir sur ses deux pieds alors que tout le monde perdait l'équilibre.

Yû leva ses immenses yeux vert vers lui.

\- Salut Yoyo !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Yoyo.

\- Ça fait un moment que je t'appelle. Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

 _Et toi, tu n'as pas pris en compte ma remarque_ , s'exaspéra intérieurement Kyoya.

Mais ça ne valait pas la peine de s'appesantir là-dessus.

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je dois rentrer chez... chez Ginga.

Son poing se crispa sur la lanière de son sac et il se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était rattrapé juste à temps.

\- En parlant de Gingy... Il n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il est tombé malade.

\- Comment ça ?

Kyoya soupira. Cette discussion ne finirait donc jamais ?

\- Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de rouler dans la neige.

\- Comme je le comprends ! C'est génial toute cette neige.

Yû se mit à sourire de tout son cœur.

\- J'ai fait un super méga trop cool bonhomme de neige. C'était le plus beau et le plus grand de tous les temps ! Et puis j'ai essayé de faire une bataille de boules de neige avec Tsubasa mais il n'a pas voulu. Il esquive super bien, tu sais ?

\- Comment je suis censé savoir ça ?

\- La neige, c'est génial ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Cette discussion tournait en rond.

\- Je dois rejoindre Ginga.

\- Parce qu'il est malade, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il est tout seul ? s'inquiéta l'enfant, perdant son sourire.

Kyoya retint un soupir.

\- Oui, il est seul.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le rejoindre Yoyo ? Il a besoin de toi. Pourquoi tu perds ton temps ici ? Fonce.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo ! Je te signale que j'y serais déjà si tu ne t'étais pas mis en travers de ma route !

\- Ouais, ouais. N'empêche que tu bouges toujours pas.

Kyoya grogna. Il adressa un regard noir à l'enfant avant de reprendre sa route. Ce genre de chose ne lui serait jamais arrivé avant qu'il rencontre Ginga. Personne ne se serait jamais permis de lui parler ainsi. Les gens qu'il croisait en sa compagnie ne le prenaient pas au sérieux.

Il ralentit le pas en se rendant compte qu'il s'était presque mis à courir. Ginga n'allait pas _si_ mal. La preuve : il était encore capable de se plaindre et de vouloir des hamburgers. Il était loin du seuil de la mort. Kyoya n'avait pas à se dépêcher.

Il atteignit la maison en quelques minutes. La chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur chassa le froid qui avait infiltré sa peau. Il ôta sa veste et se débarrassa de ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il avait à peine terminé que Ginga apparut, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il semblait tout aussi pathétique que quand il était sorti, même plus encore car Kyoya avait eu le temps de perdre l'habitude de son aspect malade.

\- Tu es revenu !

Il y avait tant de bonheur et de surprise dans sa voix que Kyoya en fut vexé.

\- Tu pensais que je partirai ?

Ginga lui sourit, le déstabilisant. Même dans son état actuel, ses sourires avaient quelque chose de spécial. D'unique.

\- Non. Je pensais juste que ça te prendrait plus de temps.

La colère de Kyoya s'évapora. Il souleva son sac.

\- Ce n'était pas grand chose non plus.

Ginga se pencha, posant un regard curieux sur le sachet. La joie pétilla tout autour de lui.

\- C'est bien ce que je crois ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'ai dit que je sortais chercher de quoi faire des hamburgers.

\- C'est vrai.

Kyoya contourna Ginga et prit la direction de la cuisine d'un pas fier. Le rouquin trottina derrière lui. La pièce lui était un peu moins étrangère que le matin même. Il posa le sachet sur le plan de travail puis ouvrit les placards, à la recherche d'ustensiles de cuisine. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Ce n'était pas si compliqué de faire des hamburgers. Si cette Madoka y arrivait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il échoue.

Sa mâchoire se crispa à l'évocation de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il échoue.

Il prit une poêle, la posa sur le plateau de cuisson et versa un steak dessus. Il tritura plusieurs boutons jusqu'à ce qu'une flamme s'allume.

\- Tu as l'air motivé, commenta Ginga, amusé.

Kyoya se tourna vers lui.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il.

Ginga renifla, sans perdre son air amusé.

\- Je devrais apprendre à cuisiner des hamburgers. J'aime tellement ça... Ce serait une bonne idée tu ne crois pas ?

Il renifla une nouvelle fois.

\- Si tu m'éternues dessus, je te lance le steak à la figure, compris ?

Ginga eut l'audace de rire. Kyoya se tourna vers les plaques de cuisson. Il tourna un bouton pour augmenter le feu. Plus vite ce truc serait cuit, plus vite Ginga lui ficherait la paix.

Une flamme envahit soudainement la poêle. Kyoya lâcha le manche, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas censé faire ça, si ?

Kyoya baissa la force du feu mais la flamme ne s'éteignit pas. Il prit la poêle, la porta jusqu'à l'évier et versa de l'eau dessus. Enfin, la flamme disparut. Il ferma le robinet. Une forme noirâtre reposait dans la poêle. Elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un steak. Elle ne semblait même pas comestible.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, murmura Ginga, soufflé.

Kyoya lui adressa un regard noir mais il ne le remarqua pas : son attention entière restait focalisée sur le contenu de la poêle.

\- Dégage.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux que tu dégages. Tu me déconcentres.

Ginga cligna des yeux, sans répondre, comme s'il ne comprenait pas son ordre. Ce n'était pas si compliqué pourtant !

Exaspéré, Kyoya posa une main sur son dos et l'obligea à se retourner. Il le poussa ainsi jusqu'à la sorite de la cuisine. Quand, enfin, il commença à comprendre la situation, il se mit à protester. Sans l'écouter, Kyoya le conduisit jusqu'au seuil de la cuisine. Il plia les bras et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Ginga batailla pour garder l'équilibre, surpris par la violence de son geste. Il fit plusieurs pas hors de la cuisine avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Tandis qu'il se retournait, Kyoya ferma la porte. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir son visage défait avant que le battant ne les sépare. Non mais quel cirque ! Ils n'étaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre. De plus, ils ne seraient pas séparés longtemps.

Kyoya lutta contre l'envie de rouvrir la porte pour observer sa réaction plus en détail. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis retourna vers la plaque de cuisson. Il pouvait y arriver. Il le savait. Ce n'étaient que des hamburgers. Des millions de personnes savaient les cuisiner. Il n'était ni plus bête ni plus maladroit qu'elles. Il y arriverait.

Son deuxième essai fut mieux réussi que le premier mais Kyoya ne se fiait pas trop à son allure. Quelque chose lui disait de s'en méfier. Il cuisinait pour Ginga, il ne comptait pas l'empoisonner. Il n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque.

Il jeta celui-ci puis se lança dans son troisième essai. Celui-ci le satisfit davantage. Il semblait comestible. Mieux encore : il ressemblait à un véritable hamburger. Il devrait plaire à Ginga.

Il posa le plat dans l'assiette puis sortit de la cuisine. Ginga était resté devant la porte, un air de chien battu sur le visage. Il se ragaillardi quelque peu quand il aperçut Kyoya. Le vert lui tendit l'assiette avec un air faussement détaché. Il s'était déjà suffisamment ridiculisé dans cette historie. Il ne savait même pas comment qualifier son comportement. Quelle honte.

Ginga le regarda avec surprise.

\- Ton hamburger.

Un éclair de compréhension brilla dans ses yeux. Il prit le sandwich.

\- Merci.

Kyoya fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'observer pendant qu'il mordait dans le hamburger. Il voulait tellement savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire de lui-même, il retourna dans la cuisine pour ranger l'assiette.

\- C'est bon, déclara Ginga.

Kyoya s'immobilisa sur le seuil.

\- Ce serait sympa qu'on cuisine ensemble la prochaine fois, tu ne crois pas ?

Kyoya n'osa pas se retourner. Il haussa les épaules, comme si cela lui était égal, et reprit sa route.

Ça s'était mieux passé que prévu.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya observait Ginga s'agiter avec perplexité. Ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucun sens, aucun intérêt. Il courait d'un bout à l'autre de la maison depuis le levé du soleil pour l'encombrer – il prétendait faire de la décoration mais Kyoya n'était pas du tout d'accord. Il avait disposé des babioles partout. Kyoya se demandait comment ils feraient pour se déplacer sans rien faire tomber. Ce serait difficile, surtout pour Ginga.

Ginga quitta la maison à toute vitesse avant de revenir tout aussi vite, faisant sursauter Kyoya. S'il continuait ainsi, il tomberait de nouveau malade.

Il disparut dans le couloir. Il y eut des bruits. Puis on traîna quelque chose sur le sol. Ginga réapparut plus lentement. Il faisait de son mieux pour amener un sapin dans le salon. Un _sapin_. Kyoya ne savait même pas qu'il y en avait un dans la maison.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Non.

S'il sembla déçu, il ne s'offusqua pas de sa réponse. Il se remit au travail. Il traîna l'arbre dans un coin, bousculant plusieurs des babioles qu'il avait installées. Il le mit en place. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il recula pour observer son travail. Il semblait plutôt fier de lui.

\- Ça va être génial !

Ginga se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Avisant son regard interrogateur, il répondit :

\- Papa et moi l'avons acheté hier, pendant que tu vadrouillais. Je compte le décorer aujourd'hui. Ça va lui faire une sacrée surprise quand il reviendra ce soir.

Son sourire s'élargit et devint nostalgique.

\- C'est une des seules périodes de l'année où on passe vraiment du temps ensemble. J'adore les fêtes de fin d'année.

Il chassa la nostalgie de son expression et se remit à brûler d'enthousiasme.

\- Ça te dirait de le décorer avec moi ?

Kyoya mit un instant à comprendre qu'il parlait de nouveau du sapin. Il secoua la tête.

\- Sans façon.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! s'exclama joyeusement le rouquin.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es ridicule.

Ginga ne se vexa pas. Il ne se vexait jamais. Il ouvrit un carton qu'il avait déposé un peu plus tôt et en sortit des décorations. Il les accrocha sur le sapin. Il n'y avait aucune organisation, aucune vision d'ensemble, aucun thème. Juste des explosions de couleurs sur la robe d'un vert sombre de l'arbre. Du rouge côtoyait différentes teintes de bleu, d'or et d'argent. Il y avait de nombreux étoiles et pégases. Kyoya commençait à se demander s'il les avait vraiment acheté dans un magasin. Il ne pensait pas qu'il existait autant d'objets à l'effigie des pégases en vente. En tout cas, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans les magasins. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu d'objet sur les pégases en fait. Ginga les avait peut-être fait lui-même, ou il existait un endroit spécial pour que les gens comme lui commandent ces babioles extravagantes.

Ginga repartit à toute vitesse. Il revint, portant une chaise. Il la posa au pied du sapin et se hissa dessus. Il plaça une étoile sur la cime de l'arbre. Il recula d'un pas et observa son travail avec fierté. Kyoya fut surpris de ne pas le voir tomber. Encore plus surprenant, Ginga réussit à descendre de son perchoir sans perdre l'équilibre. Il se tourna vers lui, brillant d'enthousiasme. Son écharpe suivit ses mouvements avant de retomber derrière lui. Un sourire courbait ses lèvres. Ses yeux miel pétillaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le regard de Ginga se perdit derrière lui. Il courut vers l'arrière du canapé, le dispensant de répondre. Kyoya le suivit du regard. Il se mit à ramasser et à remettre en place tout ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Quand il eut fini, il se redressa, quelque peu essoufflé mais fier.

\- Alors ?

Kyoya croisa son regard. Il détourna la tête et s'installa un peu mieux dans le canapé. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Tu es ridicule.

C'était vrai. Et Kyoya ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé avec lui.

Des pas s'approchèrent. Un poids pesa sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui. Même si Ginga ne le collait pas, Kyoya pouvait ressentir sa chaleur.

\- On va bien s'amuser. Ces fêtes seront les meilleures que je n'ai jamais vécu.

Un doux sourire résonnait dans sa voix. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux en cet instant. Comme si tout allait bien dans le monde. Comme si tout était parfait.

Et Kyoya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Quand il le regardait sourire ainsi, quand Ginga le regardait, il avait l'impression que tout allait bien et que tout était à sa place. C'était terrifiant. Il se laissait bien trop influencer par lui. Il devrait trouver un moyen de s'éloigner de lui, d'instaurer une nouvelle distance entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une aussi grande faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un avoir une aussi grande influence sur lui. Il y penserait. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste profiter de la situation.

Il appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de Ginga et referma les yeux. Il l'écouta pendant qu'il discourait sur les fêtes, un enthousiasme très doux dans la voix. Il se laissa bercer par sa voix.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya vérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son sac. Il avait rassemblé toutes ses affaires. Il pouvait partir.

Il arrangea ses gants puis s'assura que son col roulé recouvrait sa gorge. Il enfila sa veste et l'ajusta. Il prit son sac et l'endossa. Il était prêt. Il n'avait plus qu'à sortir par la fenêtre et il serait libre. Il retrouverait la solitude qu'il aimait tant. Il goûterait de nouveau à la liberté. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour lui parler de choses stupides et passer son temps à essayer de le nourrir comme s'il était incapable de se débrouiller seul. Il redeviendrait celui qu'il était avant. Le fauve libre et solitaire qui n'avait aucune chaîne, qui ne dépendait de personne.

Pourtant, Kyoya ne bougea pas. Il se secoua. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait partir. S'il restait, Ginga continuerait d'agir comme s'ils étaient proches et qu'il faisait partie de son noyau familial. Il le domestiquait.

Kyoya posa un regard plein de regrets sur la porte de sa chambre, la seule cloison qui le séparait du rouquin si particulier. Rassemblant tout son courage, il tourna le dos à la porte et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement et se glissa à l'extérieur. Le froid se propagea sur son visage. Quand il se réceptionna, ses chaussures s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, produisant un crissement. Il tendit l'oreille. Rien ne bougeait autour de lui. Il referma la fenêtre. C'était fait. Ce simple début lui donnait l'impression d'être loin, très loin, de Ginga. Et il se sentait déjà incroyablement seul.

Son expression se durcit et une lueur déterminée brilla dans ses yeux. Il était un guerrier, un roi. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Il s'éloigna de la maison, sans tenir compte du malaise de plus en plus important qu'il ressentait. Quelques jours. Ça ne durerait que quelques jours. Le temps que Ginga organise ses stupides fêtes puis il reviendrait.

Il reviendrait, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Alors qu'il avançait dans les rues, Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers la voûte nocturne. Lorsque son regard capta la lueur d'une étoile, il se maudit et baissa la tête. Il devait arrêter. À partir de maintenant, c'était comme avant sa rencontre avec Ginga. Il devait reprendre les habitudes de cette autre vie. Se prouver qu'il en était toujours capable. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

C'était l'heure de son grand retour.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya se glissait d'ombre en ombre dans les rues, faisant de son mieux pour éviter les promeneurs. Il réussissait son épreuve haut la main. Ces quelques jours lui semblaient avoir duré une éternité et Ginga lui avait manqué chaque seconde mais il n'avait pas songé une seule fois à faire demi-tour. C'était une immense victoire. Ça lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas domestiqué, qu'il était toujours capable de vivre sans lui.

Il pouvait retourner chez lui maintenant. Surtout que ces idiotes de fêtes étaient enfin terminées.

Il s'ébroua. Ce n'était pas chez lui. C'était la maison de Ginga où il s'abritait parfois.

Son cœur fit un bond quand il aperçut la maison. Il ralentit et s'efforça de refréner son enthousiasme. Ce n'était qu'un endroit, parmi tant d'autres. Il n'avait rien de spécial.

Hormis que Ginga y vivait.

Maintenant son allure, il s'approcha de la maison. Il se faufila dans le jardin et prit immédiatement la direction de sa chambre. Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Ce fut facile. Si cette maison était agréable, elle n'avait rien de sécurisé. Kyoya s'en serait inquiété s'il n'était pas capable de se défendre seul.

La chaleur l'accueillit dès qu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur. Il passa ses mains gantées sur ses joues. Les parcelles de peau nue le brûlaient. Il ferma la fenêtre. La température de la pièce augmenta radicalement.

Kyoya ôta ses gants. Son corps s'habitua peu à peu à la chaleur et se détendit. Il jeta ses gants sur son lit. Il enleva son sac et l'abandonna au pied du lit. Puis ce fut au tour de la veste qu'il laissa tomber à côté de ses gants. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver un véritable abri. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se pelotonner dans son lit et s'abandonner à la chaleur. Ce genre de pensées ne faisait pas de lui un être apprivoisé, qui acceptait de se laisser enchaîner. Seulement, l'hiver était loin d'être sa saison préférée. Il fallait trouver un abri décent. Il faisait horriblement froid. L'air lui-même devenait une arme contre laquelle il devait se défendre. Il attendait l'arrivée du printemps avec impatience.

Le printemps, quand Ginga lui montrerait la place de Leone parmi les étoiles...

Un sourire courba les lèvres de Kyoya mais il le réprima. Il était ridicule de réagir ainsi.

Kyoya se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit. Il aperçut une ombre et fit un pas en arrière. Quelque chose se cogna avec force contre le sol, à l'endroit où ses pieds se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Le bruit risquait de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Kyoya tendit l'oreille. Il n'y eut rien d'autre. Pas même un peu d'agitation.

La tension qui l'avait envahi se dissipa. Il baissa la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Ginga à moitié allongé sur le sol. Le rouquin clignait des yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à assimiler la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Kyoya.

Ginga le fixait, immobile. Les épaules de Kyoya se crispèrent. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Kyoya ?

\- Qui d'autre ?

Ginga se mit brusquement debout. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière tant il fut surpris. Ginga franchit la distance qui les séparait. IL referma ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre son corps. Les yeux de Kyoya s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Ginga aussi vite en fait. Il pensait qu'il choisirait les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles, qu'il les maîtriserait. Comment devait-il réagir ?

\- Tu es revenu, murmura Ginga.

Sa voix exprimait tant de soulagement que Kyoya fut incapable de s'énerver contre le non-respect de son espace personnel. Ginga le serra un peu plus contre lui avant de le lâcher et de reculer.

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas me montrer...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il se contentait de le regarder. De l'observer. Kyoya sentit son pouls s'emballer.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.

Ginga leva la main et effleura sa joue. La gorge de Kyoya s'assécha. La paume de Ginga enveloppa sa joue. Son cœur s'arrêta puis se remit à battre de plus en plus fort. Kyoya écarta son visage. Il était complètement perturbé.

Ginga se figea. Il garda sa main suspendue dans les airs un instant avant de ramener son bras contre lui.

\- C'est... c'est cool que tu sois revenu.

Ginga trépignait, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Il finit par croiser les bras et par s'immobiliser.

\- C'est cool, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Son regard balayait distraitement le sol, n'osant plus croiser celui de Kyoya. Il frappa le plancher du bout du pied puis se figea à nouveau. Il paraissait si mal à l'aise que Kyoya s'étonnait de ne pas le voir déguerpir à toute vitesse.

\- Tu faisais quoi devant ma porte ?

Ginga releva la tête.

\- J'attendais de voir si tu revenais et... j'oubliais !

Ginga se précipita hors de la chambre, laissant un Kyoya perplexe sur place. Il réapparut tout aussi vite dans l'encadrement.

\- Tu restes là, hein ?

\- Je ne pars pas dans l'immédiat.

Kyoya ne comptait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être à nouveau séparé de lui. Ses quelques jours d'errance n'auraient eu aucune utilité sinon.

Les épaules de Ginga se détendirent. Il opina avant de repartir. Apparemment, sa réponse lui suffisait.

N'ayant aucune idée de ce que Ginga voulait faire ou du temps que ça lui prendrait, Kyoya alla s'asseoir sur son lit. À quoi bon attendre debout comme un idiot ? Il étira ses jambes puis reposa ses pieds sur le sol. Il n'avait rien à faire pour passer le temps. Il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille, guettant le moindre bruit annonçant le retour de Ginga. Des pas précipités finirent par se faire entendre. Kyoya rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Ginga s'immobilisa si violemment sur le seuil qu'il manqua de tomber. Il portait un paquet mât contre lui.

\- Je peux ?

\- Évidemment.

Ginga entra dans sa chambre et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il lui tendit le paquet les deux mains.

\- C'est... un cadeau.

Kyoya se crispa.

\- Je n'ai rien pour toi.

Ginga sourit timidement.

\- Tu m'as préparé des hamburgers. C'est un échange équitable.

Son ton était tout à fait sincère.

\- Tu n'es qu'un goinfre, marmonna Kyoya en prenant le paquet d'une main.

Il sentait le regard de Ginga fixé sur lui. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ?

Ginga se tortilla sans savoir quoi faire. Avec un soupir, Kyoya se décala pour lui laisser une place. Ginga s'installa à côté de lui. Kyoya entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite Ginga partirait. Ce serait mieux. Son comportement était étrange ce soir. Il avait sûrement besoin d'une nuit de repos.

Le paquet contenait une boite. Levant les yeux au ciel, Kyoya l'ouvrit à son tour. Il se figea un instant puis en sortit un collier. Il entortilla la chaîne étincelante autour de ses doigts et le souleva pour en observer le pendentif. Il s'agissait d'un rond argenté gravé d'une tête de lion rugissante.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un hamburger vaut ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Pas toi ?

Kyoya ne s'abaissa pas à répondre à ça. Il s'étonnait que la famille de Ginga ne soit pas totalement ruinée vu le nombre de hamburgers dont il se nourrissait et le prix qu'il était prêt à payer pour chaque.

\- Ça te plaît ?

Ginga attendait sa réponse. Kyoya jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au pendentif.

\- Au moins, ça ressemble à un lion contrairement à cette chose, déclara-t-il en indiquant vaguement la peluche que Ginga lui avait offerte.

Malgré son ennui apparent, la peluche était bien installée sur son lit.

Ginga eut un sourire soulagé.

\- Cool. Eh bien...

Il se leva et défroissa son pantalon.

\- J'y vais. On se voit demain ?

\- Oui.

Ses épaules se détendirent.

\- À demain alors. Bonne nuit.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans se presser. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Kyoya écouta ses pas étouffés s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il reporta son attention sur le pendentif. Il captait chaque rayon de lumière. C'était le genre de collier qu'il aimait porter. Il en avait un de ce genre-là, avant, qu'il avait échangé contre un collier plus simple, fait d'une cordelette noire où pendait un faux croc. Peut-être qu'il le porterait. Il n'était pas encore décidé.

Il posa le collier sur la table de chevet. Cette décision attendrait demain. Il n'y avait aucune urgence.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Pelotonné dans un coin du canapé, son nouvel ordinateur posé sur les genoux, Ginga tapait un texte d'une main. Même si Kyoya ne le regardait pas, il pouvait entendre le cliquetis constant du clavier. Depuis que Ginga avait cet ordinateur, il mettait un point d'honneur à parler avec plusieurs des amis qu'il avait dans d'autres villes, comme cette Madoka dont il n'arrêtait pas de parler et ce Kenta qu'il avait rencontré à Scarline, peu de temps avant qu'ils se voient pour la première fois.

Une véritable perte de temps selon Kyoya.

Ginga referma son ordinateur avant de le poser sur la table basse. Assis à même le sol, adossé au canapé, Kyoya aperçut son mouvement du coin de l'œil. Ginga se redressa. Kyoya sentait que son regard s'était rivé sur lui. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il _sentait_ son sourire. De toute façon, Ginga souriait tout le temps. C'était son expression par défaut.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'irais bien me promener...

Errer dans les rues, être en totale liberté et n'avoir à obéir à rien ni à personne. Voilà un programme fait pour lui.

Ginga se leva d'un bond, débordant d'un enthousiasme enfantin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

Kyoya le laissa s'éloigner de quelques pas sautillants avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas sortir : tu vas encore vouloir te rouler dans la neige et tu vas encore tomber malade. J'ai supporté ça une fois, je ne le ferai pas deux. C'était à peine supportable.

Ginga fit une moue boudeuse. Il baissa la tête et se mit à frapper le plancher avec le bout de sa chaussure pour s'occuper.

\- Faut pas exagérer...

Il s'immobilisa et glissa son regard vers lui.

\- Tu vas sortir sans moi ?

Ça ne sonnait pas exactement comme un reproche, plutôt comme une profonde déception.

Kyoya fit mine de réfléchir.

\- J'imagine que rester enfermé pendant un jour ne me tuera pas.

Ginga le dévisagea avec surprise. Toujours adossé au canapé, Kyoya étendit ses jambes pour les étirer avant de se replacer dans sa position initiale. Le rouquin s'illumina.

\- Tu restes ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

\- Tu as envie qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier ? On pourrait regarder un film.

\- Avec des pégases ?

Ginga secoua lentement la tête, empreint d'un tout nouveau sérieux.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Ce sera un simple film d'aventure.

Kyoya était surpris qu'il n'ait pas réussi à trouver des films avec des pégases avec toutes les babioles qu'il amassait à leur effigie. Ou qu'il n'en ait pas tourné un lui-même.

\- On pourrait jouer à des jeux vidéos aussi. C'est sympa Pokémon, même s'il n'y a pas de pégase. Peut-être à la prochaine génération.

Tout ce dont il parlait disait vaguement quelque chose à Kyoya. Il avait dû en entendre parler sans s'y intéresser. Il ne comptait pas demander des précisions à Ginga. Il avait tendance à s'enthousiasmer facilement et Kyoya n'avait pas envie d'entendre un de ses discours surexcités ou solennels, comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à propos des hamburgers.

\- Ou les deux. On a assez de temps pour regarder un film puis jouer à un jeu vidéo. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

Kyoya commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de sortir et d'abandonner Ginga là. Non. Il se mentait. Il n'avait pas envie de passer du temps loin de lui. Aussi ridicule et enfantin qu'il pouvait être. Surtout quand il voulait passer du temps uniquement avec lui, sans penser à ses stupides amis.

Il haussa les épaules, voulant paraître détaché de la situation.

\- Le film.

\- OK. Installe-toi. Je vais préparer du pop-corn.

Ginga disparut dans la cuisine. Même sa démarche laissait transparaître sa bonne humeur. Il laissa la porte ouverte.

Kyoya se leva en s'étirant. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de passer autant de temps à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas reparti errer depuis sa dernière escapade de Noël, cinq jours auparavant. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Ça lui convenait, ces jours passés en compagnie de Ginga, dans cet environnement étrangement confortable.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit. Ginga revint avec un saladier qui débordait de pop-corn. Littéralement. Plusieurs grains tombèrent dans son sillage, formant un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Kyoya se demanda combien de sachet il avait vidé pour le remplir à ce point.

Ginga posa le saladier sur le canapé. D'autres grains rebondirent. Il se redressa, tout sourire.

\- Tu veux regarder quel genre de film ?

\- Choisis.

Il voulait seulement passer un moment en sa compagnie.

Après quelques hésitations, Ginga opta pour un film fantastique bourré d'effets spéciaux. L'histoire n'avait rien d'original : la lutte habituelle des gentils, exemples parmi les exemples, et des méchants qui avaient tous les défauts du monde. Au fond, Kyoya s'en moquait. Il y prêta à peine attention – sauf à un moment intéressant où une chimère était apparue et les avait attaqués. Elle réussit seulement à en vaincre un avant d'être détruite malheureusement. En fait, il prêtait surtout attention à Ginga. L'adolescent se penchait progressivement en avant, captivé par le film. Ses immenses yeux miel reflétaient l'écran. Une véritable fascination pour les scènes de combat. Dès que l'action s'apaisait, que les protagonistes se trouvaient en sécurité ou discutaient de la suite des événements, ses épaules se détendaient et il s'adossait de nouveau au siège. Il lui adressait même un sourire ou des paroles entre deux poignées de pop-corn. Puis, l'action revenait et le captivait. De plus en plus intense jusqu'au combat final qui, sans surprise, couronna le succès des héros. Ginga se rapprocha tant de l'écran que Kyoya fut surpris de ne pas le voir tomber par terre. Ses yeux brillaient, comme si vivre ce type d'aventure était son rêve le plus cher. Peut-être avaient-ils un point commun, finalement. Aucun d'eux n'était fait pour subir une vie morne et confortable.

Ginga se tourna vers lui, ignorant le générique qui défilait sur l'écran. Kyoya se redressa quelque peu et reposa son bras sur le dossier, essayant de se donner contenance. Ce n'était pas comme si Ginga était le genre de personne à remarquer des détails aussi insignifiants que quelqu'un qui ne le quittait pas des yeux pendant près de deux heures.

\- Alors ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules.

\- Pas mal.

Ginga se fendit d'un large sourire. Il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus heureux si un compliment lui avait été adressé.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a passé un bon moment.

Puis, il se tut. Il attendit en silence la fin du générique. Seule la musique résonnait entre eux. Ginga balançait doucement la tête en rythme. L'écran émit une lumière plus vive et un milieu de morceau fut joué. Ils étaient de retour au menu. Ginga prit la télécommande et éteignit le tout. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui.

\- C'est l'heure des jeux vidéos maintenant ! Pokémon est la base, même s'il n'y a pas de pégase.

Ce détail semblait décidément l'ennuyer. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Par contre, il y a quelques lions. On pourrait les capturer et les entraîner. Ce sera sympa.

Kyoya acquiesça, sans avoir une idée plus précise du jeu vidéo dont il parlait.

\- On y va ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Je rangerai plus tard.

Ginga se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Kyoya lui emboîta le pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre de Ginga. Il n'y avait pas encore mis les pieds depuis leur emménagement. Elle contenait beaucoup de bleu, notamment avec le couvre-lit qui arborait la tête et les ailes d'un pégase stylisé. Deux posters représentant des pégases – un qui volait au milieu des nuages lors d'un coucher de soleil et dont la robe semblait émettre de la lumière, l'autre un troupeau de pégases dans une clairière en bordure de forêt. Trois clichés représentaient différente personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur l'un d'eux, il reconnut un Ginga enfant en compagnie d'un garçon aux boucles mauves.

\- Ce sont des amis, lui expliqua Ginga.

Il y avait une peluche de pégase sur son lit. Un sentiment de fierté emplit Kyoya quand il vit la figurine dont il lui avait parlé sur la table de chevet. Près de ses sabots avant, un morceau de papier. Le cœur de Kyoya s'emballa. Il pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il devait s'approcher pour vérifier.

Ginga s'assit sur son lit. Il sortit une console de jeu d'une valise et y inséra un jeu. Kyoya se força à détacher son regard du papier.

\- Tu trouves ma chambre comment ?

\- Plus personnelle que les précédentes.

Ginga opina en mettant le jeu en route.

\- J'en profite comme on reste ici plus longtemps.

Il fit une pause.

\- Est-ce que... tu aimerais qu'on trouve des trucs pour aménager ta chambre ?

\- Ça ira.

Ce serait trop. S'il la décorait, ce serait comme s'il décidait de s'installer définitivement. Il n'était pas prêt.

\- D'accord.

Kyoya s'assit à côté de Ginga. Il sentait la présence du papier non loin d'eux.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya ne savait pas trop comment mais Ginga et lui finirent par se trouver allongés sur le ventre, épaule contre épaule, à regarder les écrans. Toutefois, ce contact, aussi léger fut-il, l'apaisait. Il écoutait distraitement Ginga lui expliquer toutes les fonctions et les possibilités du jeu. Il semblait bien décidé à toutes les lister et elles semblaient être infinies. Il parlait doucement. Sa voix formait un fond sonore agréable et Kyoya ne comptait pas l'interrompre même s'il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt du jeu vidéo qui enthousiasmait tant Ginga – mais, de toute façon, il n'aimait pas trop les jeux vidéos en général.

Comme promis, Ginga captura des bestioles qui ressemblaient vaguement à des lions – en tout cas, ils avaient quatre pattes, des crocs et une crinière – et les fit se battre contre des bestioles aux allures tout aussi fantaisistes.

Il captura un lionceau brun.

\- Tu veux l'appeler comment ?

\- Parce qu'il faut leur donner des noms en plus ?

Ginga fit rouler ses yeux. Il ne faisait pas ça avant.

\- Ce n'est pas obligatoire. C'est plus amusant, c'est tout.

Ginga tapa sur l'écran. Kyoya s'appuya un peu plus contre lui pour mieux regarder. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est une blague.

\- C'est joli.

\- Pegasus ? Pour un truc qui essaye de ressembler à un lion ?

\- Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas d'idées.

\- C'est pas une raison pour mettre n'importe quoi.

Ginga effaça les sept lettres et les remplaça par SolBlaze.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est mieux, commenta Kyoya même s'il ne savait pas où il puisait son inspiration pour les noms – le premier simili-lion, il l'avait nommé Leol.

Ginga l'entraîna jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme et ressemble un peu plus à un lion.

Un cliquetis poussa Kyoya à quitta l'écran des yeux. Des clés jouant dans une serrure. Ginga s'immobilisa, le stylet à quelques millimètres de l'écran. Il tendit l'oreille. Une porte s'ouvrit. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- C'est Papa !

Ginga s'empressa de finir la tâche en cours et de sauvegarder. Il fourra ses affaires dans la valise qu'il rangea d'un coup de pied sous son lit. Il se leva et se tourna vers Kyoya qui l'avait nonchalamment suivi des yeux.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Je vais aller dans ma chambre, répondit Kyoya en s'asseyant.

Il faisait de son mieux pour éviter le père de Ginga. Il ne lui plaisait pas.

Ginga le regarda intensément. Kyoya se demanda s'il pouvait lire ce qu'il pensait sur son visage. Qu'importe. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Si Ginga lui posait des questions, il lui répondrait en toute franchise.

Ginga lui offrit un sourire doux et léger.

\- D'accord. On se voit demain ?

Kyoya opina. Ginga sortit de la chambre. Ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

\- Salut Papa.

\- Bonjour Ginga.

Kyoya se leva. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table de nuit. Cette fois, il était assez proche pour voir ce qui était inscrit sur le papier. IL s'agissait bien de celui que Ginga lui avait donné à leur rencontre et qu'il lui avait rendu. Ginga semblait tenir plus particulièrement aux objets liés à leur rencontre que ceux liés à d'autres souvenirs.

Fier, Kyoya quitta la chambre. Il rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas silencieux et referma la porte sans se faire remarquer. Il entendait les retrouvailles de Ginga et de son père, légèrement étouffées par les cloisons. Kyoya laissa son regard errer dans la chambre. Tout y était impersonnel. C'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'un emménagement définitif.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il croisa ses bras derrière la tête et fixa le plafond. Demain, Ginga et lui passeraient du temps ensemble. Comme hier, et aujourd'hui. Ils se créaient une routine agréable. Mais Kyoya détestait les répétitions. Il faudrait bien que les choses évoluent un peu.

Il se souvint alors de l'expression de Ginga devant le film. De ses yeux qui s'illuminaient pendant les scènes de combat et de son intérêt qui s'amoindrissait dès que l'action se raréfiait. Lui aussi, il aimait l'aventure. Ce qui expliquait la manière dont ils leur rencontre s'était déroulée. Il semblait avoir l'habitude d'avoir ce genre d'ennuis, même si rien de palpitant n'était arrivé depuis le début de leur voyage commun.

Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. C'était ce qui les avait rapproché, Ginga et lui, malgré leurs différences.

Kyoya roula sur le flanc et regarda la fenêtre et le monde qui s'étendait au-delà. Une brûlante envie – un _besoin_ – de bouger l'envahit. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de rester en place si longtemps.

L'expression de Ginga s'imprima de nouveau sur sa rétine. Lui non plus n'avait pas cette nature. Au fond de lui, il rêvait autant de liberté que lui. Ce serait un bon programme pour demain. Ginga et lui pourraient errer dans la ville. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'explorer la ville ensemble. Ce serait une belle manière de passer la journée. Une manière idéale même.

L'envie de partir s'amenuisa. Il pouvait attendre demain. Ginga et lui exploreraient la ville. Rien que tous les deux. Il voudrait sûrement voir ses amis – Tsubasa et cet insupportable gamin Yû – mais le reste du temps, ce serait rien que tous les deux. Ils pourraient passer la journée entière ainsi.

Ce serait parfait.

Kyoya avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Il sentait que ce serait une journée parfaite.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 4_

* * *

Je n'ai jamais écrit autant de fois le mot hamburger dans un texte.


	5. Chapter 5 : And the stars shine

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : And the stars shine**

* * *

Kyoya se réceptionna avec agilité sur le toit. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Derrière les nuages, le ciel s'obscurcissait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une liberté pure et totale qu'il savourait.

Il se retourna. Ses longs cheveux attachés suivirent son mouvement. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il toisa Ginga qui se tenait sur l'autre toit, face à lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration. Il fixait le vide qui espaçait les deux immeubles. Kyoya étendit les bras et fit lentement plusieurs pas en arrière. Son mouvement attira l'attention de Ginga qui releva la tête. Son sourire s'accentua. Gagné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je ne compte pas rester là toute la journée.

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans son regard.

\- J'arrive.

Ginga recula pour prendre de l'élan. Il courut et s'élança vers Kyoya. Il se réceptionna, manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se redressa violemment, comme s'il se mettait au garde à vous. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour évaluer la distance qui le séparait du bord du toit. Elle dut lui convenir car la fierté marqua son expression. Ça avait quelque chose... d'attendrissant. Et de terriblement agaçant.

Kyoya fronça le nez.

\- Ne sois pas fier pour si peu.

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le bord opposé du toit. Une échelle descendait vers le balcon inférieur et reliait tous les balcons inférieurs jusqu'à la rue.C'était le chemin le plus sûr. Ou alors, il sautait sur l'autre immeuble. La distance était deux fois plus longue que celle qu'il venait de franchir et un étage plus bas. Ce serait une mauvaise idée.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son nez. Il leva la tête. Les nuages s'étaient amoncelés et ne laissaient des parcelles d'azur visible qu'au loin.

Ginga le rejoignit.

\- On devrait rentrer avant qu'il pleuve.

Kyoya acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver dehors sous la pluie. C'était désagréable. Même si les aléas climatiques ne le dérangeaient pas outre mesure.

Il désigna l'échelle à Ginga avant de se diriger vers elle. Il descendit par paliers jusqu'à atteindre la terre ferme. Pendant que Ginga le rejoignait, il réfléchit à tous les itinéraires possibles pour les ramener à la maison. Ils avaient arpenté la ville dans tous les sens ces dernières semaines, tant et si bien qu'il l'avait presque entièrement mémorisée.

Il tourna le dos à l'allée et escalada le mur qui la séparait en deux impasses. Arrivé au sommet, il jeta un regard à Ginga qui l'avait suivi des yeux, intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils comptaient vite rentrer chez eux – chez Ginga – qu'ils se mêleraient aux passants lambda.

Kyoya se laissa tomber de l'autre côté. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il s'éloigna sans prendre en compte les cris de Ginga qui lui intimaient d'attendre. Le rouquin parvint à le rattraper alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de la rue. Kyoya lui adressa un regard joueur puis se mit à courir. Ginga s'exclama de surprise. Il se reprit et se lança à sa poursuite. Kyoya maintenait aisément la distance entre eux, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas le semer. Il esquivait et franchissait les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route avec une grande facilité. Ginga était à peine ralentit par eux. Ses progrès fulgurants impressionnaient Kyoya, même s'il n'en disait rien. Ginga semblait fait pour vivre libre et mener les aventures dont il rêvait tant. Rien d'étonnant au fait qu'ils aient fini par accrocher malgré leurs différences.

Le crachin qui tombait au début de leur course-poursuite se mua en pluie puis en averse avant qu'ils n'aient atteint la maison. Kyoya ralentit seulement pour ouvrir la porte. Il se réfugia à l'intérieur. Ginga le suivit. Il était tout aussi trempé que lui : ses cheveux ployaient sous le poids de l'eau et ses vêtements détrempés dégoulinaient et formaient une flaque à ses pieds. Kyoya ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état : les vêtements qui collaient son corps s'étaient alourdis et entravaient ses mouvements.

Ginga referma la porte. Malgré son allure pitoyable, il arborait un immense sourire qui illuminait son expression. Kyoya détourna la tête, faussement agacé. Il craignait que, s'il le regardait plus longtemps, il se mettrait à réagir de manière aussi niaise et stupide. Ça allait peut-être à Ginga mais il n'en serait pas de même pour lui.

Kyoya ôta sa veste et l'abandonna dans l'entrée puis il traversa la maison d'un pas vif pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il y récupéra une serviette et se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre. Il se sécha, changea de vêtements, et abandonna ceux qui étaient trempés sur le sol. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux, il retourna dans le salon. Ginga n'y était pas. Il y avait toutefois des traces de son passage : des flaques d'eau qui formaient un chemin précis.

Kyoya se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Au-dehors, l'averse tombait avec une telle intensité que l'eau formait une couche au-dessus de l'herbe du jardin que la terre ne parvenait pas à absorber. À moins d'un mètre au-delà de la vitre, tout devenait flou et se confondait derrière un rideau mouvant de grisaille.

Des pas légers s'approchèrent. Kyoya n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Ginga. La silhouette fantomatique du rouquin se découpa dans la vitre, à côté de la sienne. Il souriait, comme toujours.

\- Ça me rappelle une de nos premières rencontres, murmura-t-il, comme s'il avait peur de troubler le calme.

Kyoya tourna la tête. Ses yeux miel pétillants restaient fixés sur la pluie. Il posa une de ses mains sur la vitre froide.

\- Tu sais, quand tu es venu dans notre appartement à Scarline. Nous avons passé toute la nuit ensemble.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que j'ai une mauvaise mémoire pour ne pas m'en souvenir. C'était il y a moins de cinq mois.

Il avait répondu d'un ton cassant. Il ne se laisserait pas prendre par la nostalgie de Ginga.

Le rouquin opina avec douceur, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai. On se connaît depuis cinq mois.

Il détacha son regard de la vitre pour le poser sur lui. Kyoya se sentit défaillir.

\- Ça se fête, non ? On devrait manger des hamburgers.

\- Tu penses _toujours_ à manger des hamburgers, le critiqua Kyoya.

Il était pas croyable.

Ginga se contenta de sourire.

\- C'est normal : les hamburgers sont si bons. C'est le meilleur plat qui existe, surtout quand on le partage avec ses amis. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Kyoya le quitta des yeux et recommença à regarder la pluie tomber, comme si c'était bien plus intéressant que l'écouter.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à avoir des amis.

\- D'accord.

La silhouette de Ginga s'éloigna et finit par disparaître. Ses pas se firent de plus en plus distant. Kyoya l'entendit s'affairer. Il ouvrait et refermait des placards, faisant des aller-retours.

Il revint seulement quelques minutes plus tard, portant dans chaque main une assiette avec un hamburger. Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir commandé à manger. Il ne fit pas la remarque à voix haute. Ça ne servirait à rien d'en parler à Ginga : cela le lancerait seulement sur un de ces grands discours plein d'enthousiasme dont il avait le secret. Kyoya faisait de son mieux pour éviter de déclencher ces discours débordant de niaiserie et de bons sentiments. Il n'était pas du genre influençable mais Ginga, étrangement, lui donnait envie de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il dise.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Ginga parvint à le rejoindre sans rien renverser. Il lui tendit une des assiettes. Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel mais il la prit sans protester. Ginga dériva son regard vers la vitre derrière laquelle la pluie tombait toujours.

\- J'espère que ça s'éclaircira vite...

\- Ça te manque déjà d'être dehors ?

\- Non. C'est juste qu'on va bientôt déménager. Dans quelques semaines. Je sais que c'est idiot mais... j'espérais qu'on verrait la constellation du lion ici.

Kyoya le dévisagea. Ginga tenait sincèrement à cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite à leur rencontre. Cela troublait Kyoya. Il ne comptait pas le laisser l'oublier – il avait réellement envie de voir la place de Leone dans le ciel – mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ginga y tienne autant. C'était... Il se sentait...

\- Plusieurs semaines, ça laisse le temps pour que la météo change, déclara Kyoya pour dériver de ses pensées.

Ginga s'illumina d'un sourire incroyablement éclatant.

\- Tu as raison. On pourra sans doute la voir ici.

Son regard se tourna vers le ciel gris mais il semblait voir au-delà de la couche nuageuse et se représenter les centaines d'éclats scintillants des étoiles. Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il semblait déjà propulsé dans cette future soirée où ils admireraient ensemble le ciel.

Kyoya se concentra sur son hamburger. Il ne devait pas se laisser troubler pour si peu. Il ne devait pas se laisser troubler du tout. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser les autres l'influencer.

Il mordit dans le hamburger que Ginga avait apporté spécialement pour lui.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga noua son écharpe blanche puis il mit sa veste bleue. Il l'arrangea et se tourna vers Kyoya. La lueur de défi qui brillait dans son regard l'électrisait. Il se sentait encore mieux que s'il était sur le point de se battre – et donc d'obtenir la victoire en écrasant un adversaire.

\- On va où aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu verras bien.

Kyoya sortit de la maison et s'éloigna d'un pas sûr. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'habituel "Attends-moi" de Ginga et ne prit pas la peine de ralentir. Il le rattraperait, comme à chaque fois.

Juste au moment où il y pensait, des pas précipités résonnèrent derrière lui. Ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que Ginga apparaisse en périphérie de son champ de vision et se mette à marcher à ses côtés. Comme d'habitude, il le suivait avec une confiance totale, sans connaître leur destination.

Kyoya ne le comprendrait jamais.

Il le mena jusqu'à un chantier en construction. Il adorait ce genre d'endroit. Ils étaient souvent déserts, vastes et pleins de perchoirs. C'était un excellent endroit pour s'entraîner et améliorer nombre de ses compétences physiques.

Ginga semblait perplexe.

\- C'est ça notre destination ?

\- Tu peux partir si ça ne te plaît pas.

\- J'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Ginga. J'aime passer du temps avec toi, peu importe où on est.

Kyoya résista au besoin de se tourner vers lui. Il s'élança vers le squelette de bâtiment qui s'élevait au centre du chantier. Malgré ses déplacements, les paroles de Ginga restaient fermement accrochées à son esprit. Il voulait les effacer mais il ne le pouvait pas. C'était si sincère... mais Ginga devait dire ce genre de chose à tous ceux qu'il considérait comme ses mais – autrement dit, à tout le monde.

Il grimpa avec facilité jusqu'à une planche se situant à cinq mètres de hauteur. Il n'était même pas essoufflé. Il plaça une main sur sa hanche et toisa Ginga de toute sa hauteur. Une vague de fierté enfla dans sa poitrine quand il remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Tu as besoin d'un peu d'entraînement.

\- J'arrive à te suivre.

\- Parce que je baisse mon niveau.

Ginga eut un sourire amusé.

\- Comme si t'étais capable d'une chose pareille.

\- Tu me provoques là.

\- Je te taquine.

Kyoya plissa le nez.

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire. Continue et je te mets une raclée.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cet aspect de la personnalité de Ginga – cet amour du défi – lui plaisait énormément. Il se demandait si d'autres que lui y étaient aussi souvent confrontés. Il ne pensait pas. L'apparence de Ginga n'invitait pas à la rivalité et au défi. Pourtant...

\- C'est un défi ?

\- Si tu y tiens.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi ?

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place.

Kyoya sourit avec férocité, amusé par ce rappel de leurs premières rencontres.

Il descendit avec encore plus d'habilité qu'il n'était monté. Il se réceptionna sur ses deux pieds. Il se redressa avec fierté.

\- Je pensais juste t'apprendre deux trois trucs pour que tu te déplaces de façon moins maladroite en ville mais c'est un combat que tu auras.

Ginga eut l'air amusé. Personne n'avait jamais réagi ainsi face à ses menaces. En même temps, peut-être qu'il ne se montrait pas assez menaçant ni assez sérieux. Même s'il se battait contre Ginga, il ne s'acharnerait pas contre lui et ne lui infligerait pas de blessures.

Par contre, il lui laisserait quelques bleus. Ce ne serait pas un véritable combat sinon.

\- Tu le prends un peu trop au sérieux, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si tu veux abandonner, dis-le franchement.

\- Ne rêve pas. Je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur ma parole.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne supporte pas les lâches.

Ils se regardèrent un instant. L'électricité du défi tressautait entre eux, même si l'affection de Ginga continuait de briller au fond de ses yeux.

\- La question est : on se bat maintenant ou on repousse le combat pour profiter de la ville tant qu'il fait beau ?

\- Tu essayes d'éviter le combat ?

\- Pas du tout. Je suis prêt, c'est quand tu veux.

Kyoya savait qu'il ne mentait pas. L'assurance et la sincérité transparaissaient dans chaque parcelle de son être.

Il leva la tête. Le ciel était beau depuis quelques jours mais ça ne durerait peut-être pas. Ginga avait raison. Ils devraient en profiter tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il l'admette à voix haute.

\- Tu as besoin d'entraînement. Ce ne sera pas une vraie victoire sinon. On verra ça plus tard, ajouta-t-il, sachant pertinemment que dès l'instant d'après ils auraient tout oublié de ce défi. Essaye de me suivre.

Kyoya escalada de nouveau le chantier et se percha sur la poutre. Il se tourna vers Ginga qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Lui, il n'attendait rien. Il continua sa route vers le sommet. Chacune de ses prises était assurée. Son équilibre demeura parfait. Il ne montra pas une seule faille. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice. Pour lui, c'était aussi simple que de marcher.

Une fois au sommet, il savoura la brise qui caressa son visage et glissa dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa du regard les toits de la ville. C'était si agréable de surmonter tout cela !

Il baissa la tête vers Ginga. Il avait hâte qu'il le rejoigne pour qu'ils admirent ce paysage ensemble.

La silhouette de Ginga se mouva enfin. Il avait attendu de le voir atteindre le sommet, peut-être par inquiétude, peut-être par admiration. Kyoya ne saurait le dire. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'était qu'il n'avait fait attention qu'à lui.

Ginga se hissa maladroitement jusqu'à la première porte où il s'arrêta un instant pour assurer son équilibre et reprendre son souffle. Kyoya s'assit pour le regarder. Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

Ginga s'accrocha à la deuxième poutre. Il battit des pieds, comme s'il pouvait trouver un appui dans les airs et tenta de se soulever à la force des bras.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? se moqua Kyoya.

\- Non... Ça ira... déclara-t-il entre deux efforts.

Il finit par atteindre le deuxième perchoir. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait de façon importante. Il leva la tête, évalua la distance qui le séparait encore de Kyoya. Un air décidé se peignit sur ses traits quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance. Il se mit debout et se campa fermement sur ses deux pieds.

\- Gingy ! Ohé !

Ginga fut si surpris qu'il manqua de tomber. Kyoya se redressa instinctivement. Son poing se crispa. Il se tendit vers l'avant, prêt à se lancer à son aide, mais Ginga se rétablit. Il garda son attention fixée sur lui. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne tomberait plus, ses épaules se relâchèrent et une vague de soulagement déferla en lui. Il releva la tête pour regarder qui l'avait interpellé et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Yû qui, à l'entrée du chantier, agitait les deux bras pour attirer l'attention. Comme si une tache blanche sur la terre battue ne se voyait pas à des kilomètres à la ronde...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria l'enfant.

\- Eh bien... J'essaye d'escalader...

\- Pourquoi ?

Ginga ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre et qu'il cherchait ses mots.

Maintenant qu'il s'était remis de son inquiétude, Kyoya ressentait de l'agacement. Ginga et lui auraient dû passer toute la journée ensemble. Mais c'était fichu maintenant. Ginga voudrait à coup sûr passer du temps avec eux et Kyoya ne comptait pas supporter ça.

Yû se tourna.

\- Hé Tsubasa ! Tu vois que j'avais raison : Gingy est bien là. Et Yoyo aussi !

Kyoya plissa le nez. Il détestait ce surnom ridicule.

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés apparut derrière Yû. Il avait l'air tout aussi sérieux que d'habitude. Pas un sourire ne venait éclairer son visage. En même temps, Kyoya non plus n'aurait pas envie de sourire s'il passait tout son temps avec un gamin aussi insupportable que Yû. Avec n'importe quel gamin d'ailleurs.

\- Effectivement.

Yû sembla extrêmement fier d'avoir eu raison. Ça ne devait pas arriver souvent.

\- Dis Gingy, ça te dirait de passer la journée avec nous ?

\- Eh bien... je suis avec Kyoya là...

\- Yoyo peut venir aussi bien sûr.

Kyoya serra les dents. Il haïssait ce surnom.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

Ginga était visiblement partagé entre son désir de passer du temps avec Kyoya et celui d'être en leur compagnie. Kyoya en ressentit un pincement de jalousie. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si Ginga avait accepté sans hésiter. Il avait déjà des envies de destruction.

Il se leva et descendit jusqu'au sol avec un grâce sauvage. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Ginga en faisant étape à côté de lui. Malgré les étapes successives, sa descente parut aussi fluide que s'il l'avait faite en une glissade.

Il posa ses deux pieds sur la terre ferme et s'éloigna. Il passa à côté de Tsubasa et de Yû sans leur prêter attention.

\- Kyoya ?

\- On se verra plus tard.

C'était à lui de prendre les décisions. Il ne laisserait personne prendre de décision à sa place. Jamais.

\- Oh la la. Quel sale caractère.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas sûr et décidé. Il ne se retournerait pas. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été seul. Il devait en profiter. Il aimait la solitude. Il...

En bifurquant dans une ruelle, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Ginga, immanquablement aimanté par lui.

Si Ginga était entouré par le duo, il les écoutait d'une oreille distraite : son regard était rivé sur lui.

Kyoya ne fit pas demi-tour. Il ne ralentit même pas un instant. Toutefois, tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il se sentit un peu plus léger, grisé par la certitude que Ginga passerait chaque instant de leur séparation à penser à lui. Il était le seul à réussir cet exploit. Et, quand ils étaient ensemble, il ne pensait à personne d'autre.

Kyoya erra dans les rues, savourant pleinement sa solitude. Ça faisait du bien d'être seul avec soi-même. De voir les gens s'écarta instinctivement de son chemin et baisser les yeux quand son regard plein de fierté et de défi les croisait. Il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant qu'être le maître incontesté des lieux.

À part peut-être quand il passait du temps avec Ginga. Seuls. Quand ils regardaient le ciel étoilé et que son regard étincelait de bonheur, que son sourire brillait encore plus que d'ordinaire...

Kyoya secoua la tête. Il savait bien qu'en passant tant de temps avec Ginga, il risquait de se faire contaminer par sa niaiserie. Ça avait fini par arriver. Heureusement qu'il passait un peu de temps seul finalement. Ça lui permettrait de revenir à son état normal.

Il laissa sa vraie nature reprendre le dessus. Malheureusement, il ne croisa personne à combattre. Dommage. Il aurait voulu se défouler. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu. Ça lui manquait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un autre moyen de dépenser toute l'énergie qu'il avait.

Alors il courut et escalada. Il explora la ville à une vitesse qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis quelques jours – depuis qu'il emmenait Ginga avec lui. Il brûla l'énergie en trop qui l'habitait. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Courir, sentir ses muscles se tendre et le brûler, vider ses poumons, sentir son cœur cogner contre ses côtés. C'était délicieux.

Il ralentit, le souffle court, et s'arrêta en bordure de forêt. Il inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais et pur. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Son cœur s'apaisa. Il s'étira, détendant ses muscles un peu trop sollicités.

N'ayant aucune envie de retourner vers la civilisation et son trop plein d'habitants, il se glissa sous le couvert des arbres. Il longea la lisière de la forêt sur quelques mètres, sentant le sol tendre sous ses pas. Il se sentait davantage lui-même et avait les idées plus claires. Cette balade lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il avait l'impression d'être libre. Que rien ne pourrait jamais l'arrêter ou le domestiquer.

Le soleil déclinait déjà dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il décida de retourner dans la ville. Cette fois-ci, il avança tranquillement, même si sa démarche était toujours aussi sûre et décidée. Il était un seigneur. Rien ne changerait ça.

\- Kyoya !

La voix de Ginga le fit s'arrêter. Les mains dans les poches, il s'obligea à se retourner lentement. Le rouquin courait dans sa direction, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir le rattraper à temps. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, Kyoya n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir.

Les pas de Ginga claquaient contre le goudron. Il s'arrêta près de lui, les joues rouges, peinant à retrouver sa respiration.

\- Je te cherchais.

\- Tu ne devais pas passer du temps avec Tsubasa et le sale gamin ?

Ginga sourit.

\- Yû est sympa tu sais ?

\- Il est casse-pieds surtout.

\- Tsubasa et lui sont rentrés chez eux.

Kyoya ne comprenait pas comment l'argenté faisait pour supporter ce gamin. Ils faisaient peut-être partie de la même famille. Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient ensemble presque chaque fois qu'il les croisait.

Ginga posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Nous devions passer la journée ensemble.

\- C'est vrai.

Kyoya se dégagea de son contact et se mit à s'éloigner.

\- Mais tu avais besoin d'une pause.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu avais l'air épuisé quand tu as escaladé ce chantier, se moqua-t-il.

\- J'ai presque réussi ! se vexa Ginga.

\- Mais oui. Bien sûr.

\- C'est vrai !

\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire.

Ginga se posta devant lui. Kyoya s'arrêta et le regarda en esquissant un sourire suffisant.

\- Je vais te le prouver.

\- Ah oui ?

Ginga hocha solennellement la tête. Malgré son air sérieux, Kyoya décelait une étincelle d'amusement dans son regard.

\- On retourne au chantier. Tu verras bien.

Il le contourna et partit d'un pas sûr. Amusé, Kyoya le rattrapa et l'escorta jusqu'au chantier.

\- Je te regarde de là-haut.

Il escalada les poutres et s'installa au sommet avec son agilité habituelle. Il s'assit, une jambe repliée contre lui et l'autre pendant dans le vide. Il regarda Ginga.

\- À toi de jouer, souffla-t-il.

Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Ginga l'ait entendu pourtant ce fut à cet instant qu'il commença son ascension. Il fit mieux qu'à leur première venue, quelques heures plus tôt. C'était un net progrès, même si ses mouvements gardaient une certaine lourdeur et une certaine maladresse. Il y avait beaucoup de potentiel. Dans quelques jours, Kyoya n'aurait peut-être même plus besoin de ralentir pour que Ginga reste à sa hauteur.

Ginga le rejoignit.

\- Tu vois ? demanda-t-il entre deux inspirations.

\- Ouais. Pas mal.

Il sourit. Il resta un moment debout pour reprendre son souffle puis il s'assit à ses côtés. Leurs épaules se touchaient. Kyoya ressentait sa chaleur et se détendait peu à peu. Ginga embrassa les environs du regard. Ce poste élevé semblait lui plaire. Son regard s'illumina quand il le posa sur le ciel. Son sourire s'accentua et brilla dans ses yeux.

\- Nous allons pouvoir regarder les étoiles ce soir.

Kyoya reporta son attention vers le ciel. De rares nuages s'y promenaient. Aucun d'eux ne semblait transporter de pluie. Il avait raison. Ce serait le temps idéal pour regarder les étoiles.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga trottinait à côté de lui. Il avait visiblement du mal à refréner son enthousiasme. Kyoya trouvait admirable et étonnant qu'il ne se mette pas à gambader. Il adorait regarder les étoiles et n'avait pas pu le faire depuis plusieurs mois. Ça lui avait manqué. Ça semblait être aussi vital pour lui que respirer. Surtout qu'il montrait une impatience grandissante à tenir sa promesse et à lui montrer la place de Leone dans le ciel. Ça lui tenait à cœur.

Kyoya le laissa mener la marche. Ginga avait une destination précise en tête. Il avait tout préparé.

Il les mena en périphérie de la ville, où les lampadaires éclairaient bien moins forts. Ils montèrent sur le toit-terrasse d'un immeuble de trois étages. Il y avait de la verdure. Quelle drôle d'idée. Ses pas étaient étouffés par l'herbe tendre.

Ginga s'assit, la tête levée vers le ciel. Il brillait. Kyoya prit place à côté de lui. Ginga se laissa tomber en arrière. Ses yeux fouillaient la voûte étoilée avec intensité. Il se figea et il sourit. Il tendit la main vers le haut et pointa des taches scintillantes du doigt.

\- La constellation du lion est là.

Kyoya se tendit. Il essaya de trouver Leone mais il n'y parvint pas. Ginga tapota le sol à côté de lui. Kyoya lui adressa un regard dédaigneux. Il était parfaitement capable de repérer une étoile seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de se coller à lui pour y arriver.

Ginga roula des yeux, amusé. Il se pencha vers lui. Sa joue collait presque son visage.

Ginga leva une nouvelle fois le bras.

\- Tu vois l'étoile là ?

Kyoya suivit son indication puis opina.

Ginga traça plusieurs traits pour la relier à d'autres étoiles. La forme s'inscrivit sur les yeux de Kyoya.

\- C'est la constellation du lion.

Il la voyait maintenant. Sa constellation.

Un sourire courba ses lèvres. C'était magnifique. Il comprenait pourquoi Ginga aimait tant regarder les étoiles.

\- Ça te va si bien...

Il tourna la tête vers Ginga, perplexe. Le rouquin le regardait. Il tendit la main et frôla la commissure de ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Kyoya se figea. Il fut incapable de bouger ou de réfléchir. Il sentait juste ce contact sur sa peau. Sa respiration se bloqua. Son cœur manqua un battement. L'attention de Ginga restait fixée sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce sourire...

La main de Ginga fut secouée d'un spasme. Il leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. De nombreuses émotions se battirent dans son regard et se mélangèrent. La peur était la plus tangible.

Il ramena son bras contre lui et l'appuya contre sa poitrine, comme pour s'empêcher de le toucher à nouveau. Il replia ses jambes contre lui.

\- Ce sourire est une grande preuve d'amitié. Tu te souviens ? On en a parlé lors de nos... rendez-vous sur la colline.

C'était vrai mais, paradoxalement, ça sonnait faux. Ginga lui servait une excuse pour ne pas avoir à assumer... Pour ne pas avoir à assumer quoi au juste ? Kyoya n'en était pas sûr. Le mélange de peur et de confusion de Ginga lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas plus avancé que lui.

Ginga leva de nouveau la tête vers le ciel. Tout son corps était crispé. Plus la moindre joie ne se manifestait chez lui.

Kyoya reporta lui aussi son regard vers le ciel. Il tenta de replonger dans son état d'esprit précédent. Sans succès. Quelque chose avait changé et une intuition lui soufflait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya se dirigea vers la cuisine. La soirée de la veille lui laissait un goût doux-amer dans la bouche. Manger ne réglerait pas le problème mais perdre des forces non plus.

Ginga sortit de la pièce au même moment. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Ses yeux miel s'écarquillèrent.

\- S-s-salut Kyoya, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ginga.

Le rouquin se tortilla. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps. Il s'obligea à sourire. Kyoya eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre. Il ne pensait pas que Ginga pouvait faire de faux sourires. C'était contre-nature.

\- Ça... te dirait qu'on aille se promener ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Peut-être que passer un peu de temps ensemble permettrait de tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre. Il n'y croyait pas mais il y avait un maigre espoir et il s'y accrochait. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

\- O... OK. Super.

Ginga ne semblait pas trouver ça positif du tout.

Kyoya s'assombrit. Ginga s'écarta de son chemin en détournant le regard. Kyoya fit de son mieux pour cacher à quel point ce changement dans leur relation le blessait.

Il reprit son chemin vers la cuisine où il se prépara rapidement un sandwich. Malgré son estomac noué, il se força à manger. Il ne comptait pas défaillir ou laisser consciemment sa réserve d'énergie baisser. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Il le mangea sur place, appuyé contre des tiroirs. Il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre Ginga tout de suite. Malgré son espoir, il pressentait que la suite de la journée n'aurait rien d'agréable et ne leur permettrait pas de recréer leur lien. Au fond, pourquoi cela lui importait ? Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. C'était un fait. Ça ne pouvait pas changer à cause d'une simple rencontre, à cause d'une personne comme Ginga qui plus est. Il était tellement niais, tellement naïf, tellement dégoulinant de bons sentiments... Ils n'avaient rien de commun. C'était déjà incroyable qu'ils aient passé tant de temps ensemble. Plus que ce que n'importe qui aurait pu prévoir d'ailleurs. Ça n'avait rien de surprenant qu'ils finissent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de plus naturel même.

Kyoya sortit de la cuisine. Ginga était resté près de la porte. Son regard était rivé sur le parquet. Il le tapotait pensivement du bout de la chaussure.

\- On y va ?

Il sursauta et releva brusquement la tête. Il ne regarda Kyoya qu'un infime instant avant de détourner le regard vers la porte, dans un mouvement qui n'avait rien de naturel ni de normal.

\- D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. En voyant qu'ils allaient sortir en même temps, ils s'arrêtèrent, recommencèrent à marcher, s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Agacé par ce manège, Kyoya bouscula Ginga et sortit à grandes enjambées.

\- Désolé, murmura Ginga.

Une sourde colère bouillonnait en Kyoya. Il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à exploser.

Ginga le suivit. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, ils partirent. Ils étaient côte à côte. Kyoya le voyait. Ils marchaient ensemble. Ginga était là, seulement avec lui. Pourtant... Pourtant ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

La colère de Kyoya laissa peu à peu place à un autre sentiment.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les rues. Kyoya se surprit à chercher plusieurs fois la silhouette de d'une autre personne, une apparition qui ferait qu'ils ne seraient plus seuls. Mais il n'y avait qu'eux.

\- C'était... sympa hier, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hm.

Au début peut-être, mais ça avait vite dégénéré. Et tout avait changé en un seul instant.

Kyoya fourra les mains dans ses poches et accéléra l'allure, se concentrant sur le bruit de ses pas. Ginga ne fit rien pour le rattraper.

Quelque chose en lui se creusa un peu plus.

Ginga réapparut en périphérie de son champ de vision. Kyoya se tourna vers lui, croyant qu'il voulait le rattraper, mais Ginga regardait droit devant lui. Le peu d'espoir qui avait renaît en lui se dissipa et le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdit un peu plus.

\- Yû ! Tsubasa !

Et il se précipita vers eux, un air de pur soulagement sur le visage. Kyoya s'arrêta et le suivit du regard pendant qu'il s'approchait de ses amis. Il leur adressa un sourire. Un vrai. Un de ceux qui semblait illuminer le monde.

Et il n'était pas pour lui.

Kyoya les regarda un instant discuter avec joie. Leur petit groupe symbolisait parfaitement l'image que se faisait Ginga de l'amitié. C'était un monde auquel il n'appartenait pas et auquel il n'appartiendrait jamais. Il n'en voulait pas, de toute façon.

Ginga semblait l'avoir complètement oublié. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer de la sorte.

Kyoya fit un pas dans leur direction avant de s'immobiliser. Il comptait faire quoi ? Réclamer de l'attention comme un gamin capricieux ? Il n'était pas un second rôle. Si Ginga ne voulait pas faire attention à lui, tant pis. Kyoya ne s'abaisserait pas à lui imposer sa présence. Il ne se ridiculiserait jamais ainsi.

Pourtant, il leur tourna le dos à contrecœur. Il s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, ralentissant au fur et à mesure car, malgré tout, il voulait rester avec Ginga.

Quand il tourna à l'angle de la rue, comme d'habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière.

Ginga lui tournait le dos.

Il s'éloigna, le cœur lourd.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Adossé au mur de sa chambre, Kyoya écouta Ginga rentrer à la maison. Il était revenu en même temps que son père et, maintenant, ils étaient en train de parler. Il avait traîné toute la journée dehors, sûrement avec Yû et Tsubasa. Kyoya n'en était pas sûr. Il ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois depuis leur séparation, ce matin.

Ginga n'avait même pas essayé de le retrouver. Son cœur se serrait à l'étouffer à cette pensée.

Les pas de Ginga retentirent dans le couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Kyoya se redressa un peu. Ginga resta un moment devant sa chambre, comme s'il hésitait. Kyoya leva sa main et en appuya le dos sur le mur. Ginga attendit puis il se remit à marcher. Kyoya reposa sa main sur son lit. Il appuya la tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Ginga s'éloigna. Une porte s'ouvrit puis se referma. Le silence revint.

C'était peut-être leur nouveau quotidien. Ginga d'un côté, lui de l'autre. C'était... dans l'ordre des choses. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour se fréquenter.

Kyoya s'allongea. Si c'était comme ça, il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille. Il n'avait pas à supporter ça.

Le collier autour de son cou s'alourdit. Il se rendit soudain compte de sa présence. D'une main tremblante, il tenta de le détacher. Il s'acharna sur la chaîne et le loquet, prêt à la déchirer s'il le fallait. Il se sentait de plus en plus oppressé. Il avait l'impression d'être enchaîné.

Il finit par réussir à actionner le loquet. Il détacha le collier. Il balança la chaîne. Le pendentif tomba sur lui. Il l'attrapa et le lança de toutes ses forces. Il l'entendit rebondir et cessa de s'en préoccuper. Sa respiration s'était affolée. Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'efforça de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre dans tous ses états comme ça.

Il serra le poing à s'en faire mal. Il partirait. Un point c'est tout. C'était la seule solution. Il irait loin et ne reviendrait jamais. Il n'était pas du genre à se lier à des personnes ou à des lieux.

De toute façon, Ginga lui manquait déjà.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya finit de faire son sac. Il le boucla et en passa la lanière sur l'épaule. Il balaya son ancienne chambre du regard. Il n'y restait rien. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de laisser les cadeaux que Ginga lui avait offert, même cette stupide peluche qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un lion. Il avait ramassé le collier et l'avait rassemblé. Il était incapable de le remettre mais il se sentait malade à l'idée de l'abandonner. Il l'avait passé au cou de l'horrible peluche et avait placé le coffret contenant la broche entre ses pattes.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre. Il avança d'un pas sûr dans le couloir, ignorant les portes qui défilaient de chaque côté. Il s'immobilisa brusquement en apercevant une tignasse rousse. Ginga était assis sur le canapé. Kyoya ne s'attendait pas à le croiser. Il pensait qu'il se promènerait, avec ses _amis_.

Il songea un instant à reculer, à s'enfuir par la fenêtre de la chambre. À peine cette pensée traversa-t-elle son esprit qu'un incendie de colère s'embrasa en lui. Il ne fuyait pas. Il n'était pas un lâche.

Il avança d'un pas fier. Il ne daigna pas accorder un regard à Ginga tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- Kyoya ?

Il se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ginga eut l'air embarrassé et détourna la tête, brisant leur contact visuel.

La fissure s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, tais-toi.

Ginga fut surpris par sa soudaine agressivité. Kyoya se redressa et le toisa avec mépris. À croire qu'il avait oublié à qui il avait affaire.

Les yeux miel se posèrent sur le sac et s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il les releva sur le visage de Kyoya, l'air d'oublier tout de son embarras précédent. Il ressemblait de nouveau au Ginga d'avant.

\- Tu pars ?

\- Et ?

\- C'est juste pour un moment n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous reverrons ?

Il semblait le vouloir de tout son cœur. Pourtant, quand ils étaient ensemble, quand ils pouvaient l'être, il faisait tout pour être loin de lui, avec d'autres.

Il devenait incompréhensible.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Ça t'étonne ? On est trop différents pour rester ensemble plus longtemps. Tu as tenu ta promesse. C'est gentil mais, maintenant, on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble.

Ginga était défait. Il le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée, les épaules voûtées.

\- Tu restais juste pour ça ?

Kyoya voulut répondre mais il en fut incapable. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Ginga et c'était la seule chose qui voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Il réajusta son sac et se tourna vers l'entrée. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de distance à parcourir pour sortir et s'éloigner de tout cela. Quelques pas et il reprendrait sa vie d'avant.

\- Au revoir Ginga.

Ginga bondit sur ses pieds. Il se précipita vers lui mais sembla soudainement se souvenir à qui il avait affaire car il s'immobilisa à une distance respectable. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher d'attendre. C'était Ginga, malgré tout.

\- Reste. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es mon ami...

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis.

Ginga tressaillit. Une lueur de culpabilité passa dans son regard, si brièvement que Kyoya crut l'avoir mal lu.

\- Tu as raison.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Ginga se crispa. Il baissa un instant les yeux, n'osant pas affronter son regard, puis s'efforça de relever la tête et de le regarder dans les yeux. Kyoya le trouvait étrange. Il alternait entre le Ginga qu'il connaissait, celui qu'il avait appris à apprécier, et un Ginga totalement inconnu aux réactions incompréhensibles.

\- Mais reste s'il te plaît.

Le poing de Kyoya se serra autour de la bandoulière de son sac. Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume. Ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si on passait du temps ensemble !

Il serra les lèvres mais c'était trop tard. Il avait déjà donné la raison de son départ. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et il venait de se ridiculiser en beauté.

Il lui tourna le dos. Il devait partir. _Maintenant_.

Une main s'accrocha à sa veste. Il se figea. Ginga appuya son front contre son épaule. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas approché que ce contact le surprit. Étrangement, il n'avait plus envie de s'éloigner. Il voulait rester là, contre lui.

\- Je sais que je suis un peu bizarre en ce moment mais... reste. Ça va s'arranger.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ginga se détacha de lui et fit un pas en arrière. Kyoya se retourna. Ginga garda son regard rivé sur le sol. Il se mordait la lèvre.

\- Ginga ?

\- Je...

Il se tut, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Ses épaules se crispèrent.

\- Si tu ne t'expliques pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais.

Il n'était pas adepte des discussions mais, cette fois, ça lui semblait incontournable. Il y avait un problème, entre Ginga et lui. Un problème qui ne pourrait pas se résoudre simplement en l'ignorant et en passant à autre chose. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Ginga ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Quelque chose s'assombrit en Kyoya. Il ne tenait pas tant à le faire rester, finalement.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos et traversa l'entrée. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Attends !

Kyoya s'immobilisa, les doigts repliés autour de la poignée.

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre, Ginga. Ma patience a atteint ses limites.

\- Je... Quand... Nous déménageons après-demain, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Il n'y a plus de nous.

Ginga ne répondit pas. Kyoya poussa un soupir. Il abandonna la porte et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je me souviens, soupira-t-il.

\- C'est dans pas très longtemps. Je... Tu peux attendre jusque-là ? Je te promets de te le dire là-bas. C'est d'accord ?

Ses yeux brillaient d'un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension. Kyoya fit lentement redescendre son bras. Il n'avait plus le cœur de partir. Il n'en avait jamais réellement eu envie mais Ginga, juste à cet instant, le convainquait de rester.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

Ginga sourit et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Même s'il continuait de montrer de l'inquiétude, le soulagement l'emportait. Ce sourire n'était pas total, il n'illuminait pas le monde, mais c'était déjà un début.

\- Ça te dirait de regarder un film ?

\- Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ?

\- Si, mais ça peut attendre.

Ginga fit un pas vers le salon puis s'arrêta, comme s'il craignait de le voir partir malgré tout. Kyoya le suivit. Ginga lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il continuait de le suivre. Ce manque de confiance en sa parole aurait dû le vexer mais Kyoya ne ressentait que la satisfaction à l'idée que Ginga désire tant le voir rester.

Il ôta son sac et le posa au pied du canapé. Il s'y assit. Les épaules de Ginga se relâchèrent un peu plus. Il lui fit un sourire timide, mais un peu plus sincère cette fois.

\- Je vais chercher le film.

Ginga inséra le DVD dans le lecteur et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il laissa une certaine distance entre eux, faisant en sorte qu'aucune parcelle de leurs corps ne se touche. Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à regarder des combats aux issues prévisibles et des créatures improbables.

Mais Kyoya s'en moquait. Il passait du temps avec Ginga. Enfin.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya passa la lanière de son sac par-dessus son épaule et l'ajusta. Ginga apparut dans le salon, portant une lourde valise de ses deux mains. Son père faisait des aller-retours dans la maison. Kyoya l'ignorait de son mieux. Il continuait de vouloir le maintenir à l'écart. Ce type ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Je pense que nous avons tout, déclara-t-il. Vous êtes prêts à partir ?

\- Ouais ! répondit Ginga avec enthousiasme.

Kyoya épousseta sa veste. Il n'avait rien à dire.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture. Comme à chaque fois, Ginga et Kyoya s'assirent sur la banquette arrière. Il devait s'asseoir devant à l'époque où lui et son père voyageaient seuls. Mais, aujourd'hui, il l'avait lui.

La voiture démarra. Ginga regardait la maison s'éloigner derrière eux. Kyoya ne se sentait pas triste. Ils y avaient passé de bons moments, bien sûr, mais le lieu lui importait peu.

\- Yû et Tsubasa étaient déçus de ne pas te voir.

Kyoya se tourna vers Ginga qui le regardait.

\- Ils auraient voulu te dire au revoir.

\- On ne s'est croisés que deux ou trois fois.

Ce qui était déjà trop.

\- Et ?

\- C'est pas comme si on était proche.

Ginga eut un sourire amusé.

\- J'imagine que tu ne veux toujours pas d'amis.

\- Toujours pas.

Il observa Ginga en coin. Il semblait heureux de leur nouveau voyage. Peut-être qu'il avait hâte d'arriver à l'échéance. Ou alors, il avait oublié, balayé par son enthousiasme habituel.

\- Tu n'es pas triste de te séparer d'eux ?

\- J'ai leur numéro de téléphone et leur mail. Je pourrais leur parler quand j'en aurai envie ! Ce n'est pas une vraie séparation.

Voilà qui expliquait tout. Ils se turent, regardant chacun le paysage défiler derrière une vitre. Ils s'éloignèrent puis quittèrent la ville. Une poids se fit sentir sur l'épaule de Kyoya. Il tourna la tête. La tête de Ginga s'était posée contre lui. Il avait les paupières closes. Les épaules de Ginga se détendirent. C'était exactement comme la dernière fois.

Il reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait, apaisé par ce contact.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- On va rester dans cet appartement combien de temps ? demanda Ginga en avançant dans l'entrée et en regardant la disposition des pièces.

Kyoya avait hâte de savoir où était sa chambre pour pouvoir s'y enfermer et retrouver un peu de solitude.

\- Mon travail ici durera trois semaines.

\- D'accord.

Kyoya glissa son regard vers Ginga. Plus important encore, il voulait que Ginga lui donne une explication pour son comportement des derniers jours. Quoiqu'ils étaient peu à peu revenus à la normale. Peut-être que ça ne valait pas la peine de s'appesantir dessus.

\- Nous dînerons tous ensemble dans une heure. Prenez le temps de vous installer.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comptait pas participer à leurs moments familiaux.

\- OK !

Ginga lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent dans un sas où cinq portes creusaient les murs.

\- Alors ? Tu veux t'installer où ?

Kyoya désigna une porte au hasard.

\- D'accord.

La joie et l'enthousiasme de Ginga s'effritèrent. L'inquiétude qu'il n'avait plus montré depuis plusieurs jours se manifesta de nouveau.

\- Il est temps. Je te l'avais promis.

Kyoya attendit sans le quitter des yeux. Ginga prit un instant pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

\- J'ai eu besoin d'un délais pour savoir comment te le dire mais je crois que ça n'a servi à rien. Ce sera toujours bizarre.

Il soupira puis esquissa un sourire amer.

\- On n'est pas vraiment amis.

Kyoya fut surpris d'entendre Ginga le dire. C'était vrai mais ça sonnait étrangement quand il le disait.

\- Le soir où on a regardé Leone et que tu as souri... Le jour où je t'ai aidé à te coiffer...

Il laissa ses phrases en suspend. Soupira.

\- Je crois...

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'enferma dans une chambre, abandonnant un Kyoya totalement perdu dans le couloir.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 5_


	6. Chapter 6 Grey shy turns blue

**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Et voici la fin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : When grey sky turns blue**

* * *

Kyoya referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'y adossa et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il se sentait perdu. Ginga ne le détestait pas. Il ne s'était pas lassé de lui et n'espérait pas le voir partir sans oser lui dire à cause de son grand cœur. Non. Il... Il l'aimait.

Kyoya croisa ses bras sur ses genoux repliés. L'idée lui semblait bizarre. Décalée. Ginga ne pensait qu'à se goinfrer de hamburgers et à se faire des amis – quand il ne prenait pas des risques incroyables. L'imaginer amoureux, de lui qui plus est... Kyoya ne parvenait pas à l'assimiler.

Pourtant, c'était ce que Ginga avait dit.

Et Ginga ne mentait pas.

Au moins, il retirait un certain réconfort de cette information : il était celui qui comptait le plus pour Ginga. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il n'y avait que lui.

Un soupir échappa à ses lèvres. Il appuya sa tête contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Il laissa ses bras se détendre.

Mais, une autre question, tout aussi obsédante et perturbante envahit son esprit.

Et lui ?

Que ressentait-il pour Ginga ?

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga avait la tête baissée vers son assiette. Il en trifouillait le contenu avec sa fourchette. Il avait perdu l'appétit. Kyoya ne voyait pas son expression mais il n'en avait pas besoin : la tristesse et le découragement transparaissaient dans chaque parcelle de son attitude. Kyoya avait cru qu'il lui suffirait de dire son problème pour que leur relation redevienne comme avant. Il n'en était rien. C'était même pire.

Kyoya croisa les bras sur la table et se pencha vers lui. Ginga se figea, comme une proie dans le viseur d'un prédateur, puis reprit son manège.

\- Tu n'as rien à proposer aujourd'hui ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- D'habitude, tu cherches toujours quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire ensemble.

Il lâcha sa fourchette et repoussa son assiette.

\- Après ce que j'ai dit...

\- Ça ne change rien.

Ginga releva brusquement la tête, les yeux arrondis par la surprise, bouche bée. Il pinça ses lèvres et reprit contenance même si son expression restait marquée par la surprise.

\- Vraiment ?

Kyoya opina. L'expression de Ginga changea du tout au tout : sa surprise laissa place à l'émerveillement. Il se mit debout.

\- Vrai de vrai ?

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter.

Ginga eut un élan vers lui qu'il réprima. Il serra avec force ses mains l'une contre l'autre, s'empêchant de le toucher, et lui sourit. Ça semblait être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Comment réagirait-il s'il répondait favorablement à ses sentiments ?

Kyoya balaya cette pensée de son esprit.

\- Alors ? fit-il sèchement.

Cela n'entama pas le bonheur de Ginga. Au contraire même, son sourire s'accentua.

\- On peut visiter la ville et chercher un endroit où regarder les étoiles.

\- OK. Mais essayes de ne pas te faire des amis agaçants. Je ne supporterai pas un autre Yû.

Ginga rit.

\- Tu exagères : il est gentil.

Kyoya plissa le nez.

\- Des fois, je me demande comment tu vois le monde.

Ginga rit de nouveau. Ça n'avait rien de forcé. Tout était redevenu comme avant entre eux. Kyoya était soulagé. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tout change. Pas alors qu'il... tenait à lui.

Il se mit debout.

\- On y va ?

Ginga lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Il se leva à son tour.

\- Bien sûr. En avant pour l'exploration !

Il abandonna son repas sur la table et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Kyoya lui emboîta le pas. Maintenant que Ginga avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son insouciance, il se sentait mieux. L'étau qui se refermait peu à peu sur lui, causant cette désagréable sensation de claustrophobie, l'avait libéré. Il n'aimait pas la facilité avec laquelle Ginga influençait ses émotions. Heureusement, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

En tous cas, il l'espérait.

Il attrapa sa veste et l'enfila en franchissant le seuil. Un vent frais soufflait dehors. Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil réchauffait timidement l'atmosphère où toutes les traces de l'hiver n'avaient pas encore disparues.

Ginga et lui s'éloignèrent de leur maison et s'engagèrent dans les rues. Cette ville était semblable à celles qu'ils avaient traversées et celles où ils avaient vécu. S'il fouillait un peu, il était certain de trouver un quartier moins recommandable où il pourrait trouver des gens à combattre. Enfin, il le ferait s'il s'ennuyait. Ce qui n'arriverait pas vu qu'il prévoyait de passer tout son temps libre avec Ginga.

Ils avancèrent côte à côte, au milieu des maisons et des petits immeubles. Il n'y avait aucun perchoir intéressant pour regarder les étoiles dans les environs. Ils devraient explorer un autre quartier de la ville.

Une main se referma sur son bras. Kyoya se tourna vers Ginga qui fixait un point, les yeux brillants. Kyoya leva la tête et regarda dans la même direction que lui. À une cinquantaine de mètres, derrière un muret de ciment, s'étendait une plage sur laquelle jouaient et se baladaient pas mal de personnes malgré l'heure matinale. Il fronça le nez. Qu'est-ce que Ginga pouvait bien trouver à un tel endroit ?

\- On y va ?

Il se tourna vers Ginga. Un éclat de culpabilité passa dans les yeux miel. Il le lâcha et s'écarta d'un pas, mal à l'aise. Kyoya manqua de lever la main vers lui mais il parvint à réprimer son geste avant que Ginga s'en rende compte. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en grognant contre lui-même. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à tout compliquer lui aussi.

\- Si tu veux.

Ginga opina sans répondre. Ils se remirent à avancer. Alors qu'ils approchaient, son malaise disparut pour laisser place à un doux enthousiasme qui brillait dans son regard. Les épaules de Kyoya se détendirent. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

Il franchit le muret d'un bond alors que Ginga commençait à en faire le tour. Il lui jeta un regard amusé quoiqu'un peu supérieur. Ginga marmonna quelque chose, sans doute vexant, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'amusement de Kyoya. C'était lui qui voulait venir sur cette plage. C'était idiot de perdre du temps pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que contourner un muret.

Ginga le rejoignit d'un bond.

\- Il va falloir reprendre ton entraînement, se moqua Kyoya.

Ginga marmonna une réponse incompréhensible. Kyoya lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le réprimander.

\- Hé ! se vexa Ginga.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris.

\- C'est tout ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de te vanter que tu pourrais me battre et tu pleurniches pour si peu ?

\- Je ne pleurniche pas, protesta Ginga.

Mais il pleurnichait bel et bien.

\- Je ne sais pas lequel de tes amis a cette sale manie mais tu devrais arrêter de le fréquenter. Il t'influence trop. Je déteste les pleurnichards.

\- Aucun des mes amis n'est un pleurnichard.

Kyoya renifla. Ginga ne devait pas connaître la définition de ce mot, ou alors il se faisait des illusions sur ses amis. Il se souvenait de sa brève rencontre avec ce Kenta : le garçon avait tremblé de peur juste en l'apercevant et il n'avait même pas osé croiser son regard. Peureux et pleurnichard, ça allait souvent de paire.

Ginga eut un demi-sourire provocateur. Kyoya fronça le nez. Où avait-il appris ça ?

\- Et si je passe trop de temps avec toi, est-ce que je risque de devenir ronchon ?

\- Ginga.

\- Oui ?

\- Ferme-la.

Cela n'effrita pas l'amusement de Ginga. Au contraire, il eut l'audace d'agrandir son sourire. Kyoya poussa un soupir agacé et se remit à avancer.

\- Tu voulais venir, non ? Alors profites-en au lieu de perdre ton temps à bavasser.

\- OK !

La situation l'amusait bien trop au goût de Kyoya, même s'il était surtout soulagé de le voir agir comme avant.

Ginga s'avança sur la plage, faisant rouler le sable sous ses chaussures. Il posa ses yeux sur les vagues qui léchaient le rivage puis les glissa sur la mer gris-bleu jusqu'à l'horizon. Il rêvassait de quelque chose. Kyoya ne lui demanda pas quoi.

Ginga reporta son attention sur les autres personnes présentes sur la plage. Il ne fit pas mine d'aller leur parler et n'évoqua pas leur présence. Tant mieux. Kyoya ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec d'autres boulets dans les pattes.

Il observa de nouveau les alentours. Il n'y avait pas un seul éclairage artificiel sur la plage. Ce serait sans doute plus calme ce soir. Suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent tranquillement regarder les étoiles.

Il se tourna vers Ginga pour lui faire part de ses réflexions. Le rouquin s'était tourné dans une autre direction. Il plissait les yeux. Se demandant ce qui attirait tant son attention, Kyoya se tourna dans la même direction. Il fronça le nez. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant.

\- C'est une forêt là-bas?

Kyoya apercevait en effet un espace de verdure au loin.

\- Tu veux y aller ?

Ginga secoua la tête.

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

Il lui adressa un sourire amusé. Ses yeux pétillaient.

\- Un caprice par jour, ça suffit non ?

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

\- On verra demain alors.

Ginga lui adressa un regard surpris que Kyoya refusa d'affronter. Il regarda l'horizon qui se dessinait au loin.

\- C'est un bel endroit pour regarder les étoiles.

Ginga opina en continuant de le dévisager, songeur.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Le soir même, à la nuit tombante, Kyoya et Ginga revinrent sur le chemin qui menait à la plage. Ils ne croisèrent que trois autres âmes solitaires durant leur trajet. Le sable remplaça le goudron sous leurs pas. Les lumières de la ville qui brillaient derrière eux ne suffisaient pas à éclairer toute la plage. Le bruit régulier des vagues résonnait avec force dans le silence nocturne. Kyoya longea le rivage où les vagues se brisaient, Ginga à ses côtés. Il avança silencieusement, ses pas étouffés par le sable, jusqu'à un coin assez isolé de la plage, en retrait et caché par des arbres. Il s'y assit et leva la tête vers le ciel. Ils avaient bien choisi. Les étoiles semblaient plus proches que d'habitude.

Ginga s'assit à côté de lui. Leurs bras se frôlèrent. Kyoya ne sentit sa chaleur qu'un bref instant avant qu'il ne sursaute et ne s'écarte. Avec un grognement agacé, Kyoya se tourna vers lui et agrippa son poignet. Ginga le regarda avec surprise, mais sans une seule trace de peur.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça ne changeait rien, s'agaça Kyoya.

Ginga le regard intensément. Kyoya le lâcha et attendit. Il opina lentement.

\- D'accord.

Ils se mirent de nouveau à regarder la voûte céleste. Kyoya tenta de retrouver Leone. Il essayait encore quand il sentit quelque chose toucher son bras. Il se retint de justesse de se tourner. Ginga osait à peine le toucher. Il n'oserait peut-être plus jamais s'il se montrait trop surpris ou attentif à chacun de ses gestes.

L'idée le dérangeait profondément. Leurs contacts, bien que rares et légers, lui manquaient.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur le ciel, sans parvenir tout à fait à oublier le contact de Ginga – il n'essayait pas, en réalité. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à retrouver Leone ?

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à situer Leone ?

Il se tourna vers Ginga qui le regardait avec attendrissement.

\- Je me souviens de tes indications.

\- J'en suis sûr mais ce n'est pas simple quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

Alors il laissa Ginga lui montrer une nouvelle fois comment repérer sa constellation.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya finissait d'attacher ses cheveux tout en avançant dans le couloir. La soirée de la veille avait été parfaite, du début à la fin. Ils avaient longuement regardé les étoiles, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Kyoya profitait de chacun de ces moments. Il les gravait dans son esprit et dans sa chair. Le regard brillant de Ginga. La chaleur de sa peau. Le son de sa voix. Son visage qui reflétait ses émotions. Ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Il devrait bientôt partir. Et alors, ces moments passés avec Ginga ne seraient plus que des souvenirs.

Il se rendait bien compte que sa manière de penser à Ginga était... spéciale. Peut-être même... Mais peu importait. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne l'approcher tant. Ne serait-ce que ça rendait leur lien spécial. Unique. Et ça suffisait amplement. Il ne voulait pas être plus proche de lui. Il tenait déjà trop à lui et ça le dérangeait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler et il détestait ça. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui laissaient les autres avoir du contrôle ou de l'influence sur leur vie.

Il atteignit le salon. Son regard se posa sur Ginga et il écarta ces pensées de son esprit. Ils avaient une journée chargée en perspective.

\- On doit aller dans la forêt, c'est ça ?

Ginga se tourna vers lui, souriant. Ses grands yeux miel brillaient.

\- C'est ça. Bonjour Kyoya.

\- Ton père est déjà parti ?

\- Il a beaucoup à faire, mais ce n'est rien.

Car il n'était pas seul. Kyoya était avec lui et ils passeraient toute la journée ensemble. Ainsi que les jours suivants. Ginga n'avait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute pour qu'il le comprenne.

\- Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas te laisser distancer ! lança-t-il à Ginga avant de s'élancer vers l'entrée.

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de défi dans ses yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se retrouver dehors.

\- C'est de la triche ! s'offusqua Ginga.

\- C'est toujours ce que les perdants disent, se moqua-t-il.

Il traversa le jardin et ouvrit le portail. Lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le trottoir, il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ginga était ralenti parce qu'il devait fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Il devrait faire pareil pour le portail. Kyoya esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de se remettre à courir. Ginga ne pourrait jamais le rattraper. Ce n'était pas de la triche. C'était tactique. Et puis, il aurait pu faire pire. Il aurait pu lancer ce défi alors que Ginga prenait son petit-déjeuner et qu'il était encore en pyjama.

Des pas claquaient le goudron derrière lui. Kyoya n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Ginga. Il accéléra. Il ne se laisserait pas rattraper. Avec toute l'avance qu'il avait prise, ce serait la honte de ne pas réussir à le distancer.

Il arriva en vue de la plage. Des gens y flânaient déjà, pataugeant dans les vagues malgré la fraîcheur ou se reposant sur le sable. Kyoya s'en moquait. Il ne s'approcherait même pas d'eux.

Il emprunta le trottoir qui longeait la plage. Si, à première vue, la traverser serait plus rapide pour atteindre la forêt, il ne tomberait pas dans ce piège. Le sable ralentissait énormément les mouvements. Il perdrait toute l'avance qu'il avait accumulée et, ça, c'était hors de question.

Kyoya évita deux promeneurs qui le suivirent du regard, interloqués. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire ? Il les effaça bien vite de son esprit. La forêt se rapprochait. Il y était presque...

Il bondit sous le couvert des arbres. Il ralentit, fit encore quelques pas puis s'immobilisa. Il avait le souffle court. Son cœur battait contre ses côtes. Il se retourna en s'efforçant de reprendre contenance. Il parvint à reprendre son souffle avant d'apercevoir la silhouette de Ginga. Le rouquin arriva quelques secondes plus tard, complètement essoufflé. Il se plia en deux, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et prit de profondes inspirations. Kyoya se permit de le regarder de haut. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air aussi pathétique, lui.

Ginga finit par se redresser. Il lui adressa un regard plein de reproches. Kyoya ne cacha pas son amusement.

\- Tu as besoin de plus d'entraînement.

\- J'aurais gagné si tu n'avais pas triché.

Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- Ce n'était pas de la triche : c'est ce qu'on appelle de la stratégie.

Ginga écarquilla les yeux. Il sembla perplexe une minute puis il éclata de rire. Kyoya ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'observa, hésitant entre se vexer de sa réaction et en sourire. Il opta pour une solution neutre. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Ginga se tut mais son grand sourire et ses yeux brillants témoignaient de son amusement. Il leva la main et lui toucha la joue. Toute son expression se modifia. Il arborait à présent une douceur dont Kyoya était l'unique destinataire.

\- Tu es incroyable...

Il brossa sa joue puis se figea. Kyoya vit l'exact moment où il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait : sa douceur disparut, son sourire s'effaça, il devint un instant inexpressif, un éclat d'inquiétude passa dans ses prunelles puis ses joues rosirent. Il ramena son bras contre lui. Kyoya dut lutter contre l'envie de le rattraper et de plaquer sa main contre sa joue. Il adorait que Ginga le touche. Il en avait besoin. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne et fermer les yeux pour savourer son contact. Ou ne jamais cesser de le regarder.

Kyoya s'en voulait de penser ainsi.

\- Je... désolé. C'était un peu exagéré ça.

\- Non. Pas du tout.

Ginga parut surpris par sa réponse. Kyoya se crispa. La deuxième partie était de trop. Autant lui dire tout de suite, et en criant, qu'il...

Kyoya se détourna de lui, coupant court à ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici ?

\- Ça ressemble à l'endroit d'où je viens.

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers lui. Ginga effleura l'écorce d'un des arbres. Il leva la tête vers les feuillages. Il semblait à l'aise ici, comme s'il était à sa place.

Il baissa la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai grandi dans un petit village de montagne appelé Koma. J'imagine que tu ne connais pas... C'est perdu au milieu de la forêt. Hyoma et moi, on allait y jouer tous les jours.

Il ramena son bras contre lui, se tourna vers Kyoya et sourit.

\- Puis Papa a cherché du travail en ville et nous n'avons pas cessé de déménager depuis.

C'était le genre de truc qu'il devait répondre dès qu'on lui posait la question. Kyoya n'aimait pas se confier. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt : son passé ne concernait personne d'autre que lui. Heureusement, Ginga ne lui demandait rien de tel.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste un peu ? On pourrait explorer.

Ginga lui sourit avec timidité.

\- Ça me plairait bien...

Ils passèrent leur matinée dans la forêt. Ginga émailla leur promenade d'anecdotes sur son enfance et d'explications sur leur environnement. Kyoya savait qu'il connaissait peu de choses sur la forêt : il venait de la ville, y avait toujours vécu. Ce n'était pas son environnement. Mais, plus il écoutait Ginga, plus il comprenait qu'il n'y connaissait rien en réalité. Même s'il s'efforçait de garder un air impassible, voire ennuyé, il ne perdait pas une seule des paroles de Ginga. Le rouquin aimait partager ses souvenirs avec lui. Quelque chose dans sa voix donnait l'impression à Kyoya qu'il n'en avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, malgré ce qu'il avait cru à prime abord. Cet échange était spécial. Ginga y mit tant de cœur qu'il en oublia presque l'heure du déjeuner. Bon, il finit par s'en souvenir mais c'était Ginga après tout. L'heure qui s'était écoulée en plus depuis l'heure du déjeuner prouvait à quel point ce moment passé ensemble l'avait captivé.

Il annonça presque à regret que l'heure de manger arrivait et qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer à la maison. Kyoya était heureux qu'il n'ait pas proposé d'aller dans un restaurant. Il voulait l'avoir rien que pour lui.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas. Kyoya se laissa guider par Ginga, même s'il aurait pu retrouver le chemin seul. Le chemin du retour dura bien plus longtemps étant donné qu'ils ne firent pas la course. Ils flânèrent jusqu'à la maison sans prononcer une seule parole. Ils prirent leur repas en silence – dès que Ginga cessa de vanter les mérites des hamburgers, évidemment.

Ginga s'étira, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'était délicieux !

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel. C'était juste un repas. Il devait toujours exagérer sur ce sujet.

Ginga se détendit. Il se pencha vers Kyoya.

\- Tu veux qu'on retourne se promener ? On peut aussi rester ici et regarder un film. Ça pourrait être sympa.

Kyoya passa machinalement une main dans sa queue-de-cheval. Ginga avait raison. Ça serait sympa de passer quelques heures ensemble à se prélasser devant la télé. Ce genre de pensées ne lui venait pas à l'esprit avant. Ginga avait changé de nombreuses choses dans sa vie.

Il ne savait pas s'il aimait ça.

Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et haussa les épaules avec une indifférence feinte.

\- J'ai rien contre le film.

Ginga sourit comme s'il avait accepté avec un grand enthousiasme. Il se leva, posa une main sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers le salon pour tout préparer. Kyoya avait encore l'impression de sentir son contact quand il sortit de la pièce.

Il s'ébroua mentalement. Il devenait ridicule à se focaliser sur ce genre de détail. Il voulait bien supporter quelques modifications dans son attitude, dans des limites acceptables. La mièvrerie n'en faisait pas partie.

Il rejoignit Ginga dans le salon. Ce dernier fouillait dans une pile de DVD. Il lui en montra un paquet.

\- Tu veux voir lequel.

Kyoya se laissa tomber dans le canapé sans même leur adresser un regard.

\- Choisis.

Ginga hésita un instant mais il finit par trancher. Il inséra un DVD dans le lecteur. La télécommande en main, il fit le tour de la table basse et se jeta à côté de lui. Ne s'y attendant pas, Kyoya bascula sur le côté et se retrouva collé à lui. Kyoya s'efforça tant bien que mal de se redresser. Ginga étouffa tant bien que mal un rire quand il l'observa, les yeux plissés.

\- Désolé.

Il ne semblait pas du tout désolé.

Kyoya lui donna un coup de coude, amplement mérité, qui arracha une plainte à Ginga – qui ressemblait bien trop à un gloussement au goût de Kyoya.

Ginga lança le film. Dès les deux premières minutes, Kyoya comprit qu'il était tout aussi farfelu que le dernier qu'ils avaient regardé. Il s'étira et s'appuya contre Ginga. Il ne comptait pas le regarder. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'ennuyer.

Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il était toujours allongé contre Ginga. Toutes les parties de son corps appuyées contre lui avaient agréablement chaud. Ça lui donnait envie de se pelotonner davantage contre lui et de se remettre à somnoler.

À contrecœur, il se redressa. Sa peau fut parcourue de picotements froids. Malgré son envie encore plus grande de retourner se blottir contre Ginga, il resta assis. En face de lui, l'écran veille de la télévision lui indiquait que le film était terminé depuis plusieurs minutes. Au moins.

\- Tu es réveillé.

Kyoya se tourna vers Ginga. Le rouquin le regardait comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il se soit endormi contre lui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

\- Tu semblais avoir besoin de dormir.

Ginga tendit la main et lui brossa la joue. Kyoya avait envie de fermer les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Il s'en empêcha, sans parvenir à s'écarter.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux en tous cas.

\- J'étais pas fatigué, marmonna Kyoya.

Il avait conscience de réagir comme un gamin boudeur mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Tant mieux : on pourra profiter des étoiles ce soir.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Le ciel étoilé brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils s'étaient de nouveau installés près de la plage, mais du côté de la forêt cette fois : elle leur cachait la ville et ses lumières. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde.

Cette nuit, Kyoya parvint à trouver Leone. Il fixa son regard sur sa constellation. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il était fier d'avoir réussi. Son cœur se gonfla davantage de fierté quand il la montra à Ginga et que le rouquin – son rouquin – le confirma avec un sourire.

Sa main frôla une peau tiède. Il baissa la tête. Sa main et celle de Ginga s'effleuraient. Il songea un instant à la prendre. Rien qu'un instant. Il releva presque aussitôt la tête.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver Leone dans son trouble.

\- Ça va ?

Même si ce n'était qu'un murmure, Kyoya eut l'impression qu'il résonna à travers la nuit, par-dessus le roulement des vagues de l'océan.

Il se tourna vers Ginga.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il arborait un air inquiet.

\- Tu es un peu... bizarre aujourd'hui.

\- Bizarre ?

Malgré l'absence presque totale de luminosité, Kyoya vit l'expression de Ginga se charger d'embarras.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire bizarre comme bizarre mais comme "bizarre", tu vois ?

\- C'est très clair, répondit-il avec une voix chargée de sarcasme.

Ginga soupira.

\- C'est un peu comme ce que tu m'as reproché la semaine dernière. J'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs. Ça ne va pas ?

Kyoya chercha ses mots. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir changé. Du moins, pas comme Ginga l'entendait. Il s'était approché de lui. Il laissait les barrières céder.

Kyoya s'aperçut d'un détail avec choc.

Il avait abandonné l'idée d'être un solitaire.

\- Je vais bientôt devoir partir.

Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent de confusion.

\- Ah bon ?

Kyoya hocha lentement la tête.

\- Pourquoi ?

Kyoya fut incapable de trouver une réponse. Il devait partir. Il le savait. Il était un animal sauvage, un lion féroce, un futur roi. Il ne pouvait pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser domestiquer par quelqu'un, même quand cette personne était aussi exceptionnelle que Ginga.

Toutes ces raisons se bousculaient dans son esprit mais il n'en formula aucune. Ça ressemblait à des excuses. De pathétiques excuses.

De nombreuses questions brillaient dans les yeux miel mais Ginga n'en posa aucune. Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Il s'attendait à une réaction un peu plus poussée de sa part.

\- Quand ?

\- Dans quelques jours.

Les épaules de Ginga s'arrondirent.

\- Mais... nous pourrons nous revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas définitif. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de passer du temps ensemble.

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. Kyoya se détendit. Sa déclaration ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

\- Sans doute.

Il ne voulait pas faire de promesse qu'il serait incapable de tenir. Leur séparation avait un but. Si tout fonctionnait bien, il n'aurait plus l'envie – le besoin – de le voir.

Ils n'étaient pas encore séparés mais Ginga lui manquait déjà. Il serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Une paume se posa sur son poing. Il manqua de sursauter mais il parvint à garder la maîtrise de lui-même. Ginga s'était légèrement penché vers lui.

\- Nous nous reverrons.

Ça sonnait comme une promesse, presque comme un serment. Non. C'était une certitude.

Un sentiment de bonheur et de légèreté enfla en Kyoya. Il sentit son cœur battre. Il le croyait. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de sa phrase, ni du fait qu'elle se réaliserait. Comme si Ginga était capable de tout réaliser, même de plier la réalité, pour accomplir sa promesse.

C'était idiot. Surtout que partir était sa décision. Rien ne l'y forçait. Pourquoi avait-il besoin que Ginga lui fasse une telle promesse ?

Kyoya déplia ses doigts mais il ne se dégagea pas de la prise de Ginga. Elle était trop réconfortante.

Il se pencha contre Ginga et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Il ferma les yeux. Il le sentit se crisper contre lui.

 _Je veux rester avec lui_ , gémit une parcelle de Kyoya, la même qui l'avait poussé à tout abandonner pour le suivre.

Mais c'était impossible. Pas sans abandonner une part de lui-même.

Il sentit l'hésitation de Ginga puis un bras se referma sur son dos et il se retrouva appuyé contre Ginga. Le rouquin posa sa joue contre sa tête. Sa main se serra sur le tissu de sa veste.

\- Je veux rester avec toi, murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent enlacés. Kyoya se sentait à sa place ici, contre lui, à n'avoir conscience que de sa présence.

\- Kyoya...

Il posa sa main sur Ginga et le poussa légèrement. Il n'eut pas besoin d'insister davantage pour qu'il le lâche. Sans poser une seule fois le regard sur lui, il s'écarta et se mit debout.

\- Kyoya... ?

\- Je rentre.

Et il partit sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il ne savait même pas si Ginga lui avait ou non emboîté le pas.

Il courut jusqu'à la maison. Il l'atteignit, essoufflé. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à courir. Il entra dans la propriété et dépassa la porte d'entrée. Par caprice, il ne voulait pas passer par là.

Il contourna la maison jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit avec une grande facilité. Il enjamba le mur et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il referma la fenêtre. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il espérait qu'il ne verrait pas Ginga avant demain. Il se le répétait. Sa raison le hurlait. Mais, en son for intérieur, il savait que c'était faux. Il ne supportait pas la perspective d'être éloigné de lui.

Il s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit mais il n'y parvint pas. Ginga occupait chacune de ses pensées. Il lui manquait à chaque instant.

Des coups à la porte le firent se redresser brusquement. Bien que faibles, ils tonnaient dans le silence nocturne. Il déglutit. Il se sentait nerveux tout à coup. Il s'insulta mentalement. Il n'était ni un trouillard, ni un lâche. Il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Une main se posa sur la tranche. Kyoya songea distraitement que Ginga ne craignait rien pour faire ça. Il ne faisait même pas preuve de bon sens : il pourrait lui briser les doigts juste en claquant la porte.

Le visage de Ginga apparut dans l'embrasure.

\- Je peux ?

\- Je vois mal comment je pourrais t'en empêcher.

Ginga hésita un instant avant de se décider à entrer. Il ferma la porte. Tandis qu'il s'approchait du lit, Kyoya s'assit. Il s'adossa contre le mur, les mollets pendant dans le vide. Ginga s'assit à côté de lui, près du bord du lit. Kyoya croisa les bras.

\- Tout à l'heure...

\- J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je sais.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ginga secouer la tête.

\- Non. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu es parti.

Kyoya nota qu'il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait fui – ce que lui n'aurait pas hésité à dire.

Kyoya replia lentement ses jambes contre lui. Il posa ses poings serrés sur ses genoux et fixa ses yeux dessus pour faire de son mieux pour ne pas prêter plus attention à Ginga que nécessaire.

\- Alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- On était bien, non ? En tous cas, moi je me sentais bien. J'espère que c'est pareil pour toi.

\- ...Oui.

Il sentait le regard de Ginga fixé sur lui. Il l'appelait. Il céda à son appel et leva la tête. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent immédiatement. Celui de Ginga mêlait douceur et inquiétude. Il était légèrement penché vers lui, juste assez pour qu'il sente qu'il était l'objet de son attention mais pas assez pour qu'il ait l'impression que son espace était envahi.

\- Alors ?

Kyoya soupira.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Ginga opina. Une peur sourde naquit en Kyoya. Il devait partir. Maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Ginga posa sa main sur les siennes et il s'apaisa. Kyoya se détourna de lui, incapable de parler, encore plus incapable de briser leur contact.

\- D-demain. Je pars demain.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute, il ne pouvait se défiler.

Ginga s'appuya contre lui.

\- D'accord.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Kyoya se prépara en silence. Une fois douché et habillé, il rassembla toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel moment il avait commencé à s'installer. Il était plus que temps de partir pour lui. Il ne put se résoudre à laisser les cadeaux que Ginga lui avait offert. Une autre preuve de son grand attachement envers lui. Peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard...

Il secoua la tête. Non. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça. Il partirait et ses pensées rentreraient dans l'ordre.

La peluche et le collier eurent pourtant droit à une place de choix dans son sac.

Kyoya se dirigea à pas de loup vers la fenêtre. Il la souleva. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans la pièce et caressa sa peau. La liberté. Elle lui tendait les bras. Elle l'appelait.

Pourtant il fut incapable de sortir.

Avec un soupir, il se retourna. Ginga dormait en toute confiance dans son lit. Il semblait si paisible... Kyoya était incapable de partir sans un au-revoir.

Il se dirigea vers lui. C'était la dernière fois, la toute dernière, qu'il aurait une telle faiblesse. Il posa ses doigts sur l'épaule de Ginga et les secoua. Les sourcils du rouquin se froncèrent et ses paupières se fermèrent un peu plus. Il se tendit puis se réveilla lentement. Ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil se posèrent sur lui. Il semblait vulnérable mais il était loin de l'être. C'était ce qui le rendait si attrayant.

 _Et ça pourrait être comme ça tous les jours_ , souffla une voix traîtresse dans l'esprit de Kyoya.

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer et il se le reprocha. Il brisa leur contact, se redressa et fit un pas en arrière. Il partirait.

\- C'est le moment.

Ginga acheva de se réveiller. Il s'assit.

\- Déjà ?

Kyoya se contenta de hocher la tête. Sa décision était prise. Il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Ginga se mit debout. Il voulut s'approcher mais Kyoya maintint la distance entre eux. Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses prunelles mais il s'efforça de sourire.

\- Nous quitterons cette ville dans un mois, puis nous irons à Sapphire qui est aussi sur la côte. Après... je ne sais pas, mais je donnerai des nouvelles à Tsubasa, Yû et Kenta. Tu pourras leur demander.

Si tout se passait comme prévu, Kyoya ne penserait plus à lui dans un mois, sinon comme un événement passé sans importance.

Ginga se tut.

\- Tu me manqueras.

Kyoya fut incapable de soutenir son regard. Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- Au revoir.

Quand il la franchit, il sentait déjà un vide en lui. Pourtant, il continua d'avancer. Sa décision était prise.

Il ne ferait pas marche arrière.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya courait parmi les ombres. Il était libre, enfin. Il pouvait aller où il le désirait. Personne ne l'attendait. Il était seul. Il était libre. C'était la vie qu'il souhaitait. La vie qu'il avait toujours vécu et qui lui convenait. Il était un lion libre et sauvage, un seigneur qui régnait sur un monde de ruines et de désespoir, un futur roi. Il n'avait plus aucune chaîne qui le retenait.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à cesser de penser à Ginga. Il ne voyait pas les étoiles mais il sentait leur présence au-dessus de sa tête. Elles le brûlaient.

Il accéléra l'allure. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Ses muscles le brûlaient. L'air refusait de remplir ses poumons. Il se concentrait sur toutes ces sensations qui l'ancraient à la réalité.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Un sourire courba ses lèvres. Voilà qui lui changerait les idées...

Il s'arrêta à un embranchement. Son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine comme un fauve voulant quitter sa cage. L'air nocturne caressait sa peau brûlante. Il se retourna lentement. Ses poursuivants ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter. Avec un rire à la limite de la démence, il fit un pas dans leur direction. L'hésitation se peignit sur leurs traits. Sentaient-ils le danger qu'il représentait ? Peut-être.

Il étendit les bras.

\- Vous voulez jouer ?

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il se jeta sur eux. Il se battit avec toute la force, toute la rage qu'il possédait. Il frappait, se défendait, recevait quelques coups – mais tellement peu par rapport à ceux qu'il donnait ! Il ne pensait qu'au combat, qu'à l'instant présent. Rien d'autre. Ce répit était une véritable satisfaction.

Il s'arrêta quand il fut le seul debout. Son souffle était court. Il balaya du regard ses ennemis étendus à terre. Il essuya ses lèvres, un goût légèrement métallique dans la bouche. Voilà ce que sa vie était censée être. Un combat pour prouver sa force. Une lutte sans merci pour la dominance.

Il enjamba ses adversaires et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd. Il retourna dans l'entrepôt qui lui servait d'abri dans cette ville. Il s'assit près de son sac. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait quitté Ginga, plus d'un mois qu'il avait retrouvé la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Pourtant, il y avait un vide en lui qui ne cessait de grandir chaque jour qui passait. Il voulait l'engloutir. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Ginga... Ginga lui était devenu indispensable.

La rage l'envahit. Il se leva d'un bond et s'acharna sur une caisse en bois, sans se préoccuper de la douleur qui envahissait ses poings. Tout valait mieux que de penser à ça. Tout valait mieux que de l'admettre.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser un... un _gamin_ me domestiquer !

Il fit tomber la caisse par terre. Il tourna sa rage vers une autre, ponctuant chacun de ses mots.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE LUI !

 _Il n'a jamais cherché à te domestiquer._

Kyoya se figea. Il se secoua, furieux contre lui-même, et se remit à frapper. Frapper jusqu'à avoir mal. Frapper jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir.

 _Il t'a accepté tel que tu es. Il n'a jamais eu la moindre illusion à ton sujet._

C'était vrai. Tellement vrai. Ginga connaissait sa rage. Il avait vu sa sauvagerie. Et il avait tout accepté. Il n'avait pas essayé de le changer.

\- Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI !

Il fit tomber une autre caisse. Il se tourna vers une troisième, commença à la frapper. Ses coups ralentirent. Il appuya son front contre le bois. Il le frappa une dernière fois avec mollesse.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui...

Il se redressa et retourna vers son lit de fortune d'un pas lourd. Il s'y laissa tomber, tremblant. La douleur pulsait dans ses mains meurtries. Du sang – le sien – recouvrait ses phalanges brûlantes.

Il avait besoin de Ginga. Il le savait. Il n'avait même pas été capable de se débarrasser des babioles qu'il lui avait données. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui une seule seconde. Tout le rappelait à lui. Les étoiles dans le ciel. Les espaces de verdure. Chaque fois qu'il capturait un sourire sur un visage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à celui de Ginga, si éclatant et si absolu. Chaque fois qu'il découvrait un nouvel endroit, il imaginait sa réaction en le voyant. Son image restait imprimée sur ses rétines. Ses yeux miel aux éclats dorés, qui reflétaient toutes ses émotions, notamment son incroyable amour du défi qui l'attirait tant. Ses cheveux flamboyants. Son visage aux traits encore marqués par l'enfance. Sa peau, si douce et si chaude... Et sa voix. Cette voix qu'il ne se lassait pas d'écouter et qui prononçait des paroles auxquelles il croyait, juste parce que c'était Ginga qui les disait.

Kyoya se roula en boule et essaya de faire abstractions des souvenirs qui le harcelaient. Sans succès.

 _Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu pourrais être libre_.

Mais il était libre. Aussi libre que quelqu'un pouvait être. Il n'y avait personne pour le ralentir, personne pour lui mettre des chaînes. C'était ça, la liberté.

 _Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais rien d'autre._

Mais, maintenant, il connaissait autre chose. Il voyait comment sa vie pourrait être et ça lui avait plu. Ça lui manquait.

 _Viens avec moi. Je t'offrirai le monde._

Ginga lui en avait offert une minuscule partir et ça avait suffi. Il désirait en voir plus, à ses côtés...

La mâchoire crispée, les dents fermement plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure, Kyoya ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Il voulait que ça s'arrête.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Et si Ginga trouvait quelqu'un ?

Kyoya s'immobilisa au beau milieu de la rue, une de ses mains serrée autour de la lanière de son sac. Complètement absorbé par ses pensées, il fit abstraction de son environnement. Il ne voyait même plus les gens qui passaient à côté de lui et qui lui jetaient des regards inquisiteurs.

Et si Ginga trouvait quelqu'un ? Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois avant mais, maintenant que cette pensée s'était formée dans son esprit, il savait qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais. Il était important pour Ginga. Spécial. Ginga l'aimait. Il le savait. C'était avec cette certitude qu'il était parti. C'était – en partie – ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir. Mais, s'il restait loin, Ginga ne risquait-il pas de l'oublier ? De finir par tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Non. Ginga n'était pas un cœur d'artichaut. Il lui serait loyal, même s'il ne connaissait pas ses sentiments.

Ça ne suffit pas à le rasséréner. Ginga se ferait des amis. Immanquablement. Il passerait de plus en plus de temps avec eux. Il ne penserait pas à lui tout le temps, contrairement à Kyoya qui ne cessait de penser à lui.

Kyoya resta sur place un long moment, tiraillé entre deux envies contradictoires : retrouver Ginga ou vivre la vie de liberté qu'il avait toujours cherché...

Et il se souvint comment il se sentait avec Ginga. Quand ils regardaient les étoiles. Quand ils exploraient la ville. Quand ils faisaient la course. Quand le monde était à leurs pieds.

Quand ils se défiaient.

Quand ils se trouvaient l'un contre l'autre.

Sa gorge s'assécha.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre qu'en ces instants.

Kyoya se retourna et se mit à courir.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya courait dans les rues de Sapphire. Il avait l'impression de courir sans s'arrêter depuis des jours, depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision – celle dont il était sûr, celle qui ne lui laisserait aucun regret. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Il était arrivé dans cette ville le matin même. Il l'arpentait depuis, dans l'espoir de trouver Ginga. Non. Il le retrouverait. Même s'il avait déjà emménagé dans une autre ville. Il demanderait à Kenta, à Tsubasa et même à Yû s'il le fallait. Il le pourchasserait jusqu'à enfin le retrouver. Et il resterait à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

Au détour d'une ruelle, Kyoya le vit. Il n'eut pas une seconde de doute. Ginga, en compagnie d'une autre personne, qui lui parlait. Il s'en moquait. Il n'éprouvait même pas une pointe de jalousie tant il était soulagé de déjà le retrouver. Trop de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses cheveux roux. Ses yeux de miel. Son allure frêle, tellement trompeuse.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix d'ici, mais bientôt...

Kyoya se remit à marcher – il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté. Il accéléra l'allure jusqu'à courir. Il se jeta sur Ginga. Il referma ses bras autour de sa taille et nicha son visage contre son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. Ginga hoqueta de surprise.

\- Kyoya ?

La surprise perçait sa voix, ainsi qu'un soulagement et qu'une joie parfaitement tangibles. Kyoya le serra davantage contre lui, sans craindre de le briser. Ginga était loin d'être fragile. Il recelait une force incroyable. Kyoya n'aimerait pas quelqu'un de faible.

Il tressaillit.

\- J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Il serait incapable de dire s'il avait prononcé ces paroles à voix haute ou s'il les avait seulement pensées.

Ginga bougea. Kyoya se colla un peu plus contre lui, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Une main se glissa sur sa nuque, une autre se posa sur le bas de son dos.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Après avoir donné quelques explications à son ami – Kyoya apprit par là-même qu'il s'appelait Yûki – Ginga le conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement que son père et lui occupaient en ville. Ils se tinrent par la main tout au long du trajet. En y arrivant, Kyoya ne regarda même pas les issues que cette habitation possédait.

\- Tu veux poser tes affaires dans ta chambre ?

Kyoya lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Papa a choisi cet appartement avant ton départ. Il y a trois chambres.

Kyoya hocha distraitement la tête. Ginga le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Kyoya posa son sac par terre et, avec hésitation, s'assit sur le lit. Ginga prit place à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur la sienne. Kyoya ferma les yeux. Son contact lui avait tant manqué.

\- Je suis content de te revoir.

Des questions brillèrent dans les yeux de Ginga mais il n'en posa aucune pour ne pas le brusquer. Kyoya y lut aussi une note d'espoir. Ginga avait sans doute compris ce que lui-même venait d'admettre mais il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à l'avouer. Il voulait retrouver le Ginga d'avant, leur relation d'avant. Mais il voulait davantage, également.

Il se dégagea de la prise de Ginga et se mit à regarder le mur.

\- Kyoya ?

\- Je ne veux pas que ça change.

Ginga ne le harcela pas de questions. Il attendit simplement qu'il lui explique sa pensée, sans lui imposer la moindre pression.

\- Notre relation est parfaite. Ça risque de tout gâcher. J'aime comme c'est maintenant.

 _Comme c'était avant de partir._

Un éclat de compréhension illumina les yeux de Ginga. Par contre, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi ressentir : plusieurs émotions se succédèrent sur son visage. Kyoya ne parvint pas à toutes les analyser. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et les rouvrit. Il s'était recomposé une expression sérieuse, mais qui conservait une douceur réconfortante.

\- Je comprends.

Il tendit sa main vers Kyoya et la posa sur ses mains entrelacées. Ce simple contact l'apaisa.

\- Mais pourquoi tu penses que ce changement serait forcément négatif ? Ça pourrait être bien, apporter de bonnes choses...

Kyoya avait envie de se blottir contre lui et d'écouter sa voix qui lui promettait des choses auxquelles il croyait uniquement parce que c'était lui qui le disait.

\- Ça pourrait tout gâcher, aussi, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Et ça t'effraies ?

La colère, toujours proche, de Kyoya se réveilla. Il releva la tête avec défi.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien !

Les yeux de Ginga s'écarquillèrent devant sa soudaine agressivité. Kyoya montra les dents. Il n'était pas un trouillard. Il ne laisserait personne dire le contraire, pas même Ginga. Il y avait des limites qu'il ne laisserait _personne_ dépasser.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

Il n'y avait aucune duplicité dans son ton, seulement une pure sincérité. Comment Kyoya pouvait lutter face à ça ?

Sa colère reflua. Il ne tenta pas de la retenir, même si s'y accrocher l'aidait souvent à garder le cap lors de ses moments de confusion.

\- Tu en penses quoi toi ?

Ginga posa son autre main sur les siennes. Kyoya se détendit un peu plus. Le rouquin garda leurs mains liées pendant que lui l'observait. Il caressa le dos de ses mains, lui envoyant des courants électriques dans tout le corps. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas amis. Ils ne pourraient pas reprendre leur relation d'avant.

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Ginga.

\- Je pense... qu'on devrait se laisser une chance. En tous cas, c'est ce que j'aimerais.

Il leva la tête.

\- Je suis certain que ça n'entraînera que du bon.

Et comme à chaque fois, Kyoya le crut.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga s'affairait dans la cuisine quand Kyoya se décida à quitter sa chambre. Il débordait d'une énergie qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ça l'intriguait. Il l'approcha sans prononcer une seule parole et le suivit des yeux pendant ses divers aller-retours. Une légère odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air mais ça ne semblait pas l'inquiéter ni même le perturber.

Il se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut !

\- Bonjour.

Une fumée noire sortait du four. Peut-être que Ginga devrait commencer à s'inquiéter maintenant.

Le rouquin dut avoir la même pensée car il sautilla – il n'y avait aucune autre façon de décrire son mouvement, malheureusement – jusqu'au four qu'il ouvrit. Son visage disparut un instant dans un nuage de fumée avant que la fumée ne se dissipe. Il jeta un coup d'œil au contenu du four.

\- Je sais toujours pas cuisiner ! lança-t-il avec une telle joie que ça semblait être une bonne nouvelle.

Kyoya était tenté de le féliciter, sauf que dans son état de joie actuelle, son sarcasme passerait à des milliers de kilomètres au-dessus de sa tête. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas très efficaces contre lui d'habitude.

\- On va manger comme d'habitude, ça te va ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais préparer ça !

\- Parce que préparer, maintenant, ça signifie "sortir d'un sachet" ?

Ginga lui donna un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

\- T'exagère.

Mais Ginga fit exactement ce que Kyoya venait de décrire.

\- Tu es particulièrement joyeux aujourd'hui. C'en est presque écœurant.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas envie de faire la tête toute la journée. Ça fait un équilibre, dit-il en lui tendant son petit déjeuner.

\- C'est moins pire que de sourire bêtement.

\- Au moins, j'aurais pas de rides.

\- M'en fous. Je ne passe pas mon temps à me regarder dans un miroir.

Kyoya réprima un sourire. Ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué.

Ginga lui sourit, complice, avant de déballer son repas. Il en prit une bouchée.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Kyoya glissa un regard vers Ginga. Il parlait calmement, comme toutes les autres fois. Ça l'étonnait qu'il ne fasse pas référence à la veille, à son retour, ni au fait qu'ils avaient convenu de... de faire évoluer leur relation.

Il existait bien une autre façon de le formuler mais Kyoya n'était pas encore prêt. Ça lui semblait être une grande étape même si, techniquement, ça ne changeait rien à la situation.

\- Comme d'habitude ? On erre en ville et tu essaies de ne pas trop traîner ?

\- Ça me va.

Ginga continua de manger son petit déjeuner. Kyoya prit place à côté de lui et entreprit de manger un morceau – il ne devait pas se laisser affaiblir – surpris que Ginga n'évoque pas la veille. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il en parle toute la journée sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Seul son regard, rayonnant de plus de bonheur que d'ordinaire, trahissait que quelque chose avait fondamentalement changé. Kyoya se détendit.

\- Ce matin, j'ai parlé à Papa. Je lui ai dit que tu es revenu.

\- Ah oui ?

Cette nouvelle n'avait pas dû lui plaire.

Ginga opina. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Le cœur de Kyoya manqua un battement.

\- Je lui avais dit que tu reviendrais.

Cette confiance troubla Kyoya qui se leva. Il s'éloigna sous le regard perplexe de Ginga et alla dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de déballer ses affaires quand il était revenu. Il avait seulement sorti de quoi se changer.

Il ouvrit son sac et fouilla dedans. Il en sortit la peluche ridicule qui ne ressemblait toujours pas à un lion et la posa sur son lit. Sa main se referma sur ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il se releva. Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas hésitant et alla rejoindre Ginga qui l'attendait dans la salle à manger. Kyoya se tendit. Ce qu'il allait demander était ridicule mais ça lui tenait à cœur.

Il tendit la main vers Ginga, lui montrant le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Il n'en avait pas porté un seul depuis qu'il l'avait enlevé dans un accès de rage, tant de semaines auparavant.

\- Je... Tu peux l'accrocher pour moi ?

Ginga le regarda. Kyoya sentit une chaleur envahir son visage. Il était ridicule. Il le savait. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était au point que _Ginga_ – qui discourait sur les hamburgers et sur l'amitié – s'en rende compte.

Ginga se mit lentement debout. Il fit le tour de la table et lui prit le collier des mains.

\- Bien sûr. Assieds-toi.

Kyoya prit place sur une chaise. Ginga dégagea sa queue-de-cheval puis fit passer le collier autour de son cou. Il le referma. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de sa nuque. Ginga attendit un instant puis posa un vif baiser sur son cou. Ce contact, si bref fut-il, électrisa Kyoya. Il se retourna. Ginga le regardait avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension.

\- C'est trop tôt ?

\- Non.

Par contre, il serait incapable de répondre de quoi que ce soit si Ginga continuait d'agir ainsi.

Ginga lui sourit.

\- Nous allons nous promener ?

\- Oui. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas affaibli pendant mon absence.

\- Tu verras. Je te réserve des surprises.

Kyoya sentait le poids familier du collier sur son cou. Il savait qu'il n'y prêterait bientôt plus attention.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya s'assit à côté de Ginga, savourant sa présence tout comme la chaleur du ciel étoilé au-dessus de leurs têtes et de l'air sur leurs peaux. C'était Ginga qui avait choisi leur poste d'observation cette fois – une cage dans un parc qui fermait à la tombée de la nuit. Ils dominaient le parc depuis leur perchoir. Les arbres qui les entouraient leur cachait la ville et ses lumières artificielles. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde.

Ginga passa un bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre lui. Kyoya se détendit. Il se sentait véritablement bien là. Il baissa la tête vers Ginga qui, collé à lui, regardait le ciel étoilé. Kyoya effleura son bras. Ginga se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Kyoya hésita un instant puis se laissa tenter. Il se pencha vers Ginga et l'embrassa. La main de Ginga se déplaça sur son dos avec lenteur.

Il brisa leur baiser, le souffle court et le cœur battant. La façon dont Ginga le regardait à présent... Kyoya frissonna. Ginga ne regardait personne d'autre comme ça. Jamais.

Il pensait que c'était ce qu'il préférait dans leur nouvelle situation.

Ginga leva la main et lui caressa la joue, effleurant pensivement sa cicatrice. Son regard glissa sur son cou puis sur le collier qu'il portait. Un doux sourire recourba ses lèvres. Le cœur de Kyoya accéléra. Comprenait-il ce que ça signifiait qu'il le porte ?

\- Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Kyoya étincelèrent. Il le savait – tout dans les actions et les gestes de Ginga le hurlait – mais l'entendre de sa bouche...

Kyoya voulut le dire mais les mots refusèrent de franchir ses lèvres. Le regard de Ginga s'adoucit.

\- Tu le diras le moment venu. Un jour.

Kyoya se détendit. Ginga se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres. Il se blottit de nouveau contre lui pour regarder les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
